Excuse Me For My Randomness
by imisscalvin
Summary: WARNING; No plot whatsoever, random, weird dreams, commercials, RAINBOWS, people popping out of nowhere, crappy script form. You know, the usual. Review/Flame/definitely OOC. CH 26, a TWILIGHT PARODY that failed.
1. EVERYONE! COME JOIN THE?

_**ELLO EVERYONE**__**! HOW'S LIFE **__**GOING.**__** I know, I know. **__**The.**____**other**____**Stories.**__** BUT! You don't understand!!! I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE! And plus, I like finished this in 8 minuets, so I couldn't resist posting! **__**YEA,**__** AND I WARNED YA:**_

_**WARNING: **__**PEOPLE WHO DON'T**__** LIKE POINTLESS AND RANDOM STUFF, DO NOT READ! I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES, JUST, NICE STUFF.**_

_**OK, well, **__**have**__** a nice day!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ME: Ok, Welcome to….um….this…thingy!

YACHIRU: -walks in- This is a Thingy!?!?!

ME: Yes! A I know!

YACHIRU:…..um…..shouldn't you be working on your other stories, than starting on a new one???

ME:….but….writing my other stories is HARD! Plus, this "thingy" will be funny, stupid, pointless, and not to forget RANDOMNESS!

YACHIRU: WOW…..all the stuff I like!

ME: AWSOME!...um….where is everyone?

YACHIRU: I dunno. Doing there own thing I guess.

ME: OH, well, that sucks…-sees Hitsugaya walk by the window- OH, LOOK, THERE'S HITSUGAYA! GET HIM!!!!

YACHIRU: OK! –runs to the door and kicks it down- SHIRO-CHAN!!!! COME OVER HEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEE!!!

HITSUGAYA: -comes through the broken door- WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!

ME: um, A chicken sandwhich! And to go, please and thank you.

HITSUGAYA: -stares- um….have you lost your mind???

ME: yep!

HITSUGAYA:……you're weird.

ME: Thank you! I'm usually called the "quiet" person.

HITSUGAYA: rrrriiiiggggghhhhttttt…

YACHIRU: Shiro-chan! Do you know where everyone is?

HITSUGAYA: No, why? AND ITS HITSU-

YACHIRU: blah, blah, blah. I know that already!

-just now, everyone comes in-

EVERYONE: HI!

ME: ZOMGH! HINAMORI!

HINAMORI: ZOMGH! THE WRITER! HI!

ME: you can call me Briana.

HINAMORI: OK………

RUKIA: ZOMGH! Why don't you say hi to the rest of us?

ME: cause….um……because Hinamori and I are SO alike in SOOO many ways! Plus, you guys get all the love from all those other bleach fans out there. Especially Ichigo and Rukia. Not many people like Hinamori anymore, or at all is what I should say.

HINAMORI: thanks!

ICHIGO: I like her.

RUKIA: WHAT?!?!?

ICHIGO: as a friend, of course.

RUKIA: whatever.

ME: So, um, what do we do?

MATSUMOTO: I don't know, you're the author.

RENJI: WE DANCE!

ME: O,o……wtg? (what the gosh. Lol. My friend says no profanity.)

KIRA: Renji, you ok?

RENJI: NO! –with a stupid look on his face-

YACHIRU: haha, he's being funny!

ME: PLUTO ROCKS, MAN! It is so still a planet!

SOIFON: uh, that came out of nowhere.

ME: Well, you got to understand that Pluto is still a planet. No matter what those scientist say!

YACHIRU: oh, oh! Is it that small, blue, round thing in space???

ME: yea!

YACHIRU: OK, just making sure.

HITSUGAYA: Why do you like Pluto anyways?

ME: for…various reasons.

YORUICHI: HEY, look over here!

ME: What is it?

-everyone goes towards the picture-

YORUICHI: It's a……SAD CLOWN!

ME: WHAT!?!?!?!

-TBC…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOOT! GO RANDOMNESS, I LOVE IT. And to people who like my other stories, I'm like almost finish with one chapter. I SWEAR. Plz don't get mad.

OK, BYZ! -imisscalvin


	2. ITS STORY TIME!

**HI! ME AGAIN! Yea, ****im**** back, with another story! Yep. ****For all of you who read it and liked it.**** THANK YOU! And thanks for that one ****review,**** I didn't think anyone would really even review, but anyways, ****im**** taking ideas for the next chapter so anyone have any good ideas review! K, ****im**** done talking, or am ****i?????**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ME: What's with the sad clown picture doing here?????

YORUICHI: That, Briana, I do not know. –shakes head-

-now you can her sniffles from everyone in the room, well almost everyone. Then sad music started to play-

HINAMORI: -is crying- ahh, poor clown, I feel the same way!

ORIHIME: If only, he wasn't so sad.

MATSUMOTO: UGH, poor clown.

ME: -backs away- Um, I'll be over there. Um, so….you go ahead about the clown thing. Whatever…

HITSUGAYA: Why are you baka's crying?

ICHIGO: Because –puts hands on Hitsugaya's shoulders- Cant you just feel the clowns pain! FEEL THE CLOWN!!!

HITSUGAYA:……Kurosaki, get your hands off me. NOW!

ICHIGO: Not to friendly kid, are ya.

HITSUGAYA: I am not a-

ME: hey, you know what I just relized, tonight is my dance recital. ZOMGH! ITS TONIGHT! I SHOULDN'T BE TYPING! I HAVE TO GET READY! OMG, WHAT IF I PUSH THE QUEEN TO EARLY LIKE I DID LAST TIME! I'LL LOOK A TOTAL MESS FOR TAP, NO TIME TO CHANGE AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! GOSH, BEING THE CHESHIRE CAT IS WAY TOO MUCH!

HITSUGAYA: Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!

MATSUMOTO: Everyone, we must morn for the poor, innocent,-

RENJI: and scary looking.

MATSUMOTO: -glares at renji- clown.

ME: I can interrupt anyone I want! I'M THE WRITER!

HITSUGAYA: with a stupid story

YACHIRU: I like pie!

ICHIGO: good for you then.

ME: ITS NOT STUPID, its random.

HITSUGAYA: its stupid.

ME: RANDOM

HITSUGAYA: STUPID

ME: RANDOM!

HITSUGAYA: STUPID!!

ME: RANDOM!!!

HITSUGAYA: STUPID!!!!

ME: RANDOM!!!!!

HITSUGAYA: STUPID!!!!!!

ME: hey, I had a weird dream last night.

HITSUGAYA: and I care, why?

ME: 'cause you were in it. Anyways, like, I don't even know this girl but I guess we were like good friends or something. We were at a toy store I guess. Then we went to her house to go to sleep. I heard like something by her window. I saw feet. She said someone was salking her so we slept in another room.

-at this point everyone is listening-

ME: we slept fine, I only remember parts of the dream. Then she left the next day. And my parents moved in the house.

ICHIGO: that's, weird.

ME: yea, I know. So, I slept in the same room my friend was in.

RUKIA: wow, your stupid.

ME: yep, but my mom made me. So I heard more noise and I saw feet again. But I didn't think it was the same person from last night.

HINAMORI: I would be scared.

ME: well, at that point, I went to my old room, which was like weird because we were in a new house.

HANATARO: very weird

ME: then the next day, I found out that the salker was a little boy cause he was hanging out with my little brother so I told the little boy yto go back home, then he turned into a little red doll.

-everyone was like what?-

ME: the red doll was walking then a car came by and pulled over and a man came out. The boy turned back into himself, then the man said that toe boy belonged to him.

YACHIRU: that's weird.

ME: yea, so I believed him, then he said something to the little boy that I guess terrified him, so I was like "NO don't take him" I found out the man was like a sexual preditor. And I was in the car. Then I opened the car when it was moving and jumped out with the little boy in my hands. But then I relized, I forgot something.

MATSUSMOTO: what did you forget?

ME: my ipod and Nintendo ds.

-everyone was like 'oh my god, seriously-

ME: yea, I know, it was stupid, but I cant contrp my actions in a dream! So I ran back to the car with the boy in my hands and got back my stuff. Then the guy stoped driving the car, because a lot of people surrounded us, and then I yelled, "ANYONE WANT A FREE KID!?!?"someone said yes, then I woke up.

-everyone was in scilence then someone finally said something-

HITSUGAYA: I wasn't in it at all.

ME: I know, I just wanted to get your attention.

RUKIA: what I don't understand was why the guy didn't want you?

ME: cause, he was probably gay or something.

RUKIA: oh.

HINAMORI: why didn't you want to keep the kid.

ME: because, he was ugly, I know, it souds mean, but the kid was fat.

HINAMORI; I can understand

ICHIGO; I didn't get it.

ISHIDA: why did you tell us this?

ME: -shrugs- I don't know, cause I felt like sharing!

HITSUGAYA: that was so stupid.

ME: know, its just hard to understand with serious people like you! –pinches his cheeks-

HITSUGAYA: HEY! Stop that!

-everyone is murmuring-

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: um….hello?

-everyone keeps talking-

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: Hello!?!

-everyone is still talking-

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS PERSON???? We'll find out next chapter! BYZ! -**_imisscalvin_


	3. LET'S TALK TO SPIRITS!

**HHHHIIIIIIII! HAHAHA! This chapter is long. I mean, LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! And I'm tired of typing. So, enjoy this funny, yet weird chapter. ****OH, AND YESTERDAY! I went to see EVAN ALMIGHTY! IT WAS HILARIOUS! ABSOLUTLY LOVED IT! AND I RENTED JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE. today, cause my friend saw it and I wanted to see it too.And also, I fond a HUGE, I MEAN HUGE SPIDER CRAWLING IN MY ROOM AT MIDNIGHT! I didn't know what to do cause everyone in my house was sleeping so I got my THICK Harry Potter the 6 one and dropped it on the spider. Then I got a sticky pad from my kitchen and wrote _"SPIDER, BIG SPIDER. DO NOT TOUCH BOOK" _Yea, and I told my parents the next morning ABOUT IT. AND THEY SAID _"I THOUGHT YOU WERE'NT A SPIDER KILLER" _and I was like _"BUT IT WAS A BIG SPIDER, THATS DIFFERENT._ Then I saw the movie Charlotte's Web (which my mom rented) And thinking about the dead spider. OH POOR SPIDER! but I had no chose. Ok, this is getting too long So befor I forget,**** JERKESS, I am stealing your idea and creating it into my own! XD! Well, I'm just stealing it. ANYWAYS, Watch your step and wipe your feet into the wonderful world of….EXCUSE ME FOR MY RANDOMNESS!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-everyone's heads turn-

ME: Who are you?

MYSTERIOUS PERSON: BRIANA! Come on! You should know! It's me, BRANDIE!

ME: OH BRANDIE! HI!

BRANDIE: HI back! Oh, and do you know this person behind me.

ME: -looks- ZOMGH! SHYANN!

SHYANN: BRIANA! Remember, OVER THE RAINBOW!

ME: YEP!

EVERYONE: 0.o!?!? WTH(eck)

ME: Oh, everyone, this is Brandie –points at Brandie- and this is Shyann –points at Shyann-. Guys, this is everybody.

SHYANN: WOW! They're all wearing black. COOL!

BRANDIE: Gotta agree, black is awesome!

ME: hehe –sweat drops- sorry, they really don't know about the show Bleach. I mean, Brandie knows a little bit, But Shyann knows nothing at all.

SHYANN: yea, I don't really know this show.

ME: OH! You guys should meet Hinamori.

HINAMORI: um, hi.

BRANDIE: You're wearing green too! My two FAVORITE colors.

HINAMORI: um, yea.

BRANDIE: Well anyone who Briana is a fan of, I'm a fan of.

SHYANN: So, you're the Hinamori she's spoken of. I don't see why people don't like you, You have a great personality.

HINAMORI: um, thanks. I think.

ME: OK EVERYONE! We must all sit in a round circle!

ISHIDA: um, why.

ME: Because I said so!

-everyone sits in a round circle-

ME: huummmm, OH SPIRITS! SPEAK TO US!

KIRA: but aren't we the spirits?

ME: Did you ever think that there could be spirits above you, than above those spirits could be even more spirits, than above THOSE spirits could be even more. And it grows more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and EVEN more………….

HITSUGAYA: COULD YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT!

ME: -glares at hitsugaya- I was just simply explaining to Kira about spirits-

HITSUGAYA: HURRY UP!

ME: The spirits say "SHUT UP HITSUGAYA!"

-everyone's in silence-

ME: Now, I'll continue. I'm getting an image. The spirits are saying get two hats, two pens, and four sheets of paper. Anyone?

URAHARA: Well, you can use my hat.

ME: GREAT! But what about the other items.

SHYANN: I got the pens!

BRANDIE: And I got the paper!

ME: How?

S&B: We dunno it just appeared out of nowhere.

ME: right. But, the other hat…. OH! I got it! Be right back! –goes toward one corner of the wall, then opens the wall, then steps in the mysterious room. which amazes everyone- OW! Stupid closet! Now, where did I put that hat? AH-HA! On the computer. Ohh, and underneath it, are my Cheshire Cat ears! I'LL WEAR THEM! AH COOL! A slinky! Everyone loves a slinky! –goes back through closet- Ok, I'm back! And I got a HHHAAAAAATTTTTT!...THAT RHYMED!

RUKIA: You just had a whole paragraph of you talking. Let someone else talk.

ME:………….LEAVE!

RUKIA: WHAT?!?!

ME: I'm just kidding around!

HINAMORI: COOL! Silver top hat.

ME: Yeah, I got it from my tap dace two years ago. That was an awesome dance! MAME! -puts black cat ears on-……

HITSUGAYA: WHAT THE HELL!?!?

ME: HITSUGAYA! Language! This fiction is not rated T for language. It's rated for randomness and sexual content.

ICHIGO: Where does the sexual content come in?

ME: No where, I just...always wanted to say that.

ICHIGO:……….you got issues.

ME: ……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………...

ICHIGO: You also got dot issues.

ME: DOTZ ARE AWSOME!

HITSUGAYA: What's with the cat ears?

ME: Remember, I was the Cheshire Cat for my Ballet Act. This are the ears I had to wear.

HITSUGAYA: But isn't the Cheshire Cat purple and light pink?

ME…..Well, my costume was purple and black! And it's not light PINK! It's light PUR-PLE!

HITSUGAYA: NO, it looks pink.

ME: PURPLE!

HITSUGAYA: PINK!!

ME: PURPLE!!!

HITSUGAYA: PINK!!!!

ME: PURPLE!!!!!

HITSUGAYA: PINK!!!!!!

ME: PURPLE!!!!!!!

MATSUMOTO: STOP FIGHTING. And what's with the exclamation points?

HITSUGAYA: She's just being annoying. Why are you wearing those ears anyway?

ME: 'CAUSE THEY'RE AWSOME MAN!

HITSUGAYA:………

ME: OK! The spirits say put your names on the paper!

EVERYONE: OK

ME: Oh, not you guys!

S&B: Why not?

ME: 'Cause it's only for the Bleach characters. You guys are gonna –whispers in their ears-

S&B: AWSOME!

SHYANN: I WANNA BE BLUE AND BLACK!

BRANDIE: I'M GREEN AND BLACK!

ME: AND I'M PURPLE AND BLACK!

ORIHIME: Ok, we're done putting our names on the paper!

ME: SUPER!

SHYANN: OMG! You sound like Ms. Awtery!

ME: I KNOW! AWSOME! SUPER! FANTASTIC! TERRIFIC! EXCELENT! GOOD JOB! GREAT! YOU ROCK MY WORLD!-

SHYANN: ok, you've gone too far.

ME:…...The spirits say rip the names apart and put boys in one hat and girls in the other.

NEMU: May I ask why?

ME: Yes you may. But just do it!

-everyone organizes the names out-

ME: Hey you guys wanna hear another dream that I had?

EVERYONE EXCEPT S&B: NO!

ME:…ok…then lets go on to commercial!

---

COMMERCIAL: WENDY'S HOT JUICY BURGERS!

-scene where everyone is kicking a different tree. Except me. I am wearing a orange haired wig with two braids out to the side-

ME: -thinks- _Wait a minute, this feels so wrong. Why is a hamburger made from frozen beef._ I deserve a hot juicy burger. And so do you! –points to Hinamori- AND SO DO YOU! –points to everyone- HOT JUICY BURGER!

EVERYONE&ME: HOT JUICY BURGER!

-shows a picture of a burger and what its worth-

ICHIGO: You deserve a hot juicy burger. Not frozen beef! Choose Wendy's Hot, juicy burger! Only $1.99. Its a very BIG burger. NOT FROZEN!

ME: **THAT'S RIGHT!**

-end of commercial-

---

HITSUGAYA: What the heck was that?

ME: It was that commercial that I saw on TV. Though, it makes no sense to me at all.

YACHIRU: OK WE'RE DONE!

ME: The Spirits thank you all. Except Hitsugaya!

HITSUGAYA: WHAT?!?!

ME: Geez, I'm just joking. Shorty!

HITSUGAYA: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

ME: Naw, that name suits you. You know I really thought I could connect with you, since we're both 13. ( I know, people say he's 10, others say he's 12. But I say he's 13! OK! HE'S 13!) But I guess not.

HITSUGAYA:……….

S&B: WE'RE 13 TOO!

HITSUGAYA: OH GOD.

ME&S&B: -laughs-

EVERYONE:……………….OK then.

HINAMORI: What about the names in the hat.

ME: Oh, yea. The names…..Sorry. The spirits left me. But they said, I have to pick two names out of the hat. But I ask the readers –turns towards the readers-…..

HITSUGAYA: Wait, there's still readers?

ME: I don't know, but if there are, I ask them to give me any names they want included in this "project". Here are the names included so far. Hinamori, Hitstsugaya, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Gin, Nanao, Kira, Isane, Byakuya, Nemu, Yachiru, Kyoraku, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Soifon, Hanataro, Urahara, Ukitake, Unohana, Kyione, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and I think that's about it. 13 girls and 13 guys. YES! ITS EVEN! So if you want me to include someone I didn't include, tell me. But I do NEED to keep it even. SO HAVE A NICE LIFE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

HITSUGAYA: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?

ME: PROFANITY! HITSUGAYA STOP SAYING BAD WORDS.-sighs- You're just like my dad, except he's funnier.

S&B: BEFORE THIS CHAPTER GET ANY LONGER. WE'RE OUT. PEACE! –peace sign-

ME: And don't forget , OVER THE RAINBOW!

SHYANN: ZIG-ZAG STYLE!

ME: WITH A POT OF GOLD AT THE END!

BRANDIE: LOOP-DE-LOOP!

ME&S:……

BRANDIE: What? I wanted to be included on the rainbow thing.

ME: We'll teach it to you later.

BRANDIE: OK!

ME&S:...

BRANDIE:...I'M...JUST...SAY...BYE...

ME:...GOOD...BYE...EVERYONE...

SHYANN:...THE...RAINBOW...HAS...MANY...COLORS...

ME:...THE GAMES...WILL NOT BEGIN...UNTIL SOMEONE...REVIEWS...

S&B: What games?

ME: -sighs- "project"

S&B: OOHHHHHH!

ME:...WELL BYE!

S&B: BYE PEOPLES!

ME: I THINK THEY LEFT!

SHYANN: WHY?

BRANDIE: BECAUSE WHERE TAKING TO LONG TO SAY BYE!

SHYANN: SAY BYE? OK, BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HITSUGAYA: I'm going to end this now. How long does it take to say good bye. –takes out sword-

ME&S&B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-everyone just stares-

ME&S&B: WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!WE'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!

-everyone still stares-

ME&S&B: ZOMGH!

HITSUGAYA: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

ME&S&B:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

HINAMORI: I think that's bye in their language. SHIRO-CHAN DON'T HURT THEM! uh, BYE!

**xxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxx****xx**

**OK, LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT! I DID NOT, I REPEAT I DID NOT, INVENT THAT WENDY'S COMMERCIAL. SO DON'T COME SUE ME…I SPELT THAT WRONG DIDN'T I? WELL ANYWAYZ….**

**HITSYGAYA: YOU'RE STILL TALKING!?!?**

**ME: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. LEAVE ME ALONE SALKERz#!**

**HITSUGAYA: REIGN OVER THE FROSTED-**

**ME: DON'T. YOU. DARE!**


	4. THE TOTALLY AWESOME FILLER EPISODE!

**Soo****…..Ok, I know what ****your**** thinking! The last chapter was talking about a totally different subject. But DON'T WORRY! I am going to do that pairing thing, I just need some time. I got 4 stories I have to update man, I'm busy! Plus I couldn't resist on this idea, I stole it from Spiritual Bob (nice name by the way)**** from her avatar fic****. Don't worry, it will all make sense (wait, its not suppose to) at the end. And ****HibaZae****, you****'****re**** in it. (****did**** you even want to be in it?) ****but**** I don't care, you're in it anyways. I like to invite my friends or people i make up to get in touch with their random ****selves**** (even if they don't like that idea) XD.**

**K, well, ****enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-everyone is in **MY** room sleeping. On the ground, my bed, in my closet, you name it-

ME: -wakes up, looks around- WHAT THE HECK!

SOME PERSON: -whispers- Shh! Not so loud!

ME: I'm sorry, but who are you?

SOME PERSON: My name's Charlotte.

ME: OMG! That spider from Charlotte's Web! –looks at her- Wait! You're that girl from Hannah Montana. What was her name again…..? Oh yeah, Lilly! But you sound like Charlotte from Charlotte's Web.

CHARLOTTE: um, yeah. I _am_ Charlotte. But I'm using a human body.

ME: Why Lilly?

CHARLOTTE: I dunno.

ME: ….ok, question. Why is the Bleach cast here in **MY** room?

CHARLOTTE: Because they're sleeping.

ME: Ok, another question. Why are they _sleeping_ in **MY** room!?

CHARLOTTE: Because they just are.

ME: ..…well, I don't want them to sleep.

CHARLOTTE????

ME: …….WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!!!

HINAMORI: WHAT HAPPENED! –looks- why am I in a bed. Ohh! Nice bed.

HITSUGAYA: Where are we? –looks around, sees dog posters- Ok, someone here is a dog lover.

ME: Humph! My room, my designs!

ICHIGO: HEY! Let go! Um, what was her name again?

ME: Brandie.

ICHIGO: Brandie, Let go of ME!

BRANDIE: -holding Ichigo around the waist, saying sleepily- Nooo……..you're…..warm...cozy...nice...-snuggles-...soft...

ME: Just let her be.

ICHIGO: -sighs-

Me: But, then again she does sleep till 1:00 pm. You're gonna be in that position for a LOOOONNG time.

ICHIGO: HEY BRANDIE! –pushes her- GET UP!

BRANDIE: -wakes up- WOW! Purple room! Briana's room right?

ME: 0,o? You're good.

ORIHIME: Um…..why are we here?

CHARLOTTE: Well, wouldn't it make sense if we magically appear in Briana's room.

ME: You're on to something.

RUKIA: While we're in your house, we might as well explore it.

-everyone agrees-

ME: I don't think tha-

MATSUMOTO: good idea.

ME: But you guys-

SHYANN: I wanna see your house!

-all of the sudden, everyone disappears except me and Charlotte-

ME: Ok, this is creepy.

CHARLOTTE: Oh, is it?

ME: YES!

CHARLOTTE: -,-….. well, listen. I gotta go so-

ME: You're just going to leave me her alone, knowing that anime people are in my house doing…..**WHO KNOWS WHAT?!?!?!**

CHARLOTTE: um, yeah, pretty much.

ME: NO! You're staying with me! –grabs her arm- Come on! We got a house to save!

CHARLOTTE: -.-……….Fine.

ME: Good! –hears noises from my older brothers room- OH NO! –goes into room. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi are there-

ICHIGO: DUDE! This game rocks! Resident Evil 4!

HITSUGAYA: When is it going to be MY turn?

ICHIGO: Wait, I'm on a roll!

RENJI: Zombie alert! SHOOT HIM! OH NO! Not the guy with the chainsaw. You're in BIG trouble.

HISAGI: HEY! Pay attention to Ashley! She's gonna get kidnapped again!

ICHIGO: Shut up! I was doing just fine without you guys!

ME: **SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!**

-everyone looks away from the screen-

ME: First of all, I'd like to point out, that Ichigo is too young to play the game. 17+ Mature.

ICHIGO: But I see this kind of stuff everyday. The blood I mean.

ME: Doesn't matter. The other guys can play though. BUT not now.

EVERYONE: Aww.

ME: AND, my brother is going to** KILL** ME. So DON'T save the game.

ICHIGO: Why?

ME: He'll be suspicious if someone goes lower or higher than his original score. Now put the controller down.

ICHIGO: But I was on a-

ME: **PUT. ****IT.**** DOWN!** And turn off the game.

ICHIGO: Ok. – turns game off-

ME: Now follow me. See that nice big TV? Sit on the couch, here's the remote, and enjoy.

HITSUGAYA: What if there's no-

ME: **I SAID ENJOY!**

EVERYONE: O,O….

CHARLOTTE: Well you handled that very well.

ME: Why thank you. So….-hears a crash from little brother's room- NO! –barges in. Yachiru, Yuzu, Hiyori are in there with games on the floor-

ME: What happened?

YACHIRU: Well, you see, we were trying to get a board game from….whosever closet this is. But then all of the games came crashing down on are little heads, oh so fast.

ME: You sound like a writer.

YACHIRU: Indeed.

ME: 0,o? –sighs- ok, listen. You guys, go on the couch where the there guys are sitting. And just deal with what they're watching.

YACHIRU: Well sisters, let's go into the wonderful world of television. Where they tell us, its vision.

ME&CHARLOTTE: 0,o? o,0? –doorbell rings, we go to get it-

ME: - reaches for the door- Wait a minute, I'm not allowed to answer the door when I'm alone.

CHARLOTTE: Well, you're not really alone.

ME: Yeah, you're right. –opens door-

THE PERSON AT MY DOOR: Hello, is this the house of –looks at a piece of paper- imisscalvin?

ME: Why yes, yes it is. And you are…?

THE PERSON AT M- oh screw that: HibaZae.

ME: Well welcome to my beautiful -crash-……..hold that thought. Come with me! –Porch, sees Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, and Nanao with tons of ice pops in their hand-

ME: um…..what's going on?

MATSUMOTO: Your ice pops are cold. But oh so delicious.

HINAMORI: The green ones are the best!

RUKIA: Really? I like the red better.

NANAO: How about blue?

ME: -sighs- You know what? Why don't you round up your ice pops and go sit with everyone in front of the TV.

EVERYONE: OK!

-boing boing-

ME: What is it now? –goes outside. Brandie, Shyann, Nemu, Kiyone, Isane, Unohana-

BRANDIE: BRIANA! You never told me you had a trampoline!

ME: Never crossed my mind.

NEMU: I can see a lot of houses.

KIYONE: Reminds me of that one song. I BELIVE-

KIYONE&ISANE: I CAN FFFFFLLLLLLLLYYYYYY!

SHYANN: WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JUMPING! AND I THINK THERE'S A…….RAINBOW!

UNOHANA: What a breeze.

ME: Could you guys get off and go watch TV with everyone else.

EVERYONE: OK.

ME: That was easy.

CHARLOTTE: Very easy.

HIBAZAE: Very, very easy.

EVERYONE:……… - yells coming from parent's room. Chad, Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra.- Great.

GRIMMJAW: Hey, did you know that there was an evil monkey in your parent's closet?

ME: No.

CHAD: Well, there is.

ME: That's nice.

EVERYONE: ……..

ME: This is weird.

ULQUIORRA: What?

ME: I usually get intur -laughter in living room- never mind. Peoples, go to family room.

THE THREES: Right.

ME: -goes toward living room. Aizen and Gin.(unexpected)- Ok, what the heck is Aizen doing here?

GIN: Because he is.

ME: But I don't like him!

AIZEN: -gasps like a girl-

-silence-

GIN: Well, same time, same place?

ME: Sure but, -whispers in Gin's ear-_ Don't __bring __Aizen_

AIZEN: -gasps again-

ME: -stares- Um….just go to the TV.

GIN&AIZEN: OK!

ME: -walks in kitchen. Luppi, Ishida, Urahara, Byakuya are there-

ME: What are you all doing here!

LUPPI: I found a bag of potato chips. And there are only crumbs in there! I mean, **WHO SAVES A BAG OF POTATOE CHIPS WITH ONLY CRUMBS IN IT!?!?!?!**

ME: ……..Are you done?

LUPPI: yes.

ME: To answer your _loud_ question, Older brother, Dad. Nuff said.

LUPPI: I understand. Guys will be guys.

ME:…….but you are a guy.

LUPPI: That's beside the point!

BYAKUYA: Lucky Charms? Honey Nut Cheerios?

URAHARA: Oh no! They're after me Lucky Charms!

BAYAKUYA: um…….0,o?

URAHARA: Come on! Haven't you heard that commercial! Where that lepercon runs away from the kids, and, and, he uses the marshmallows to get away, and, and, he gets caught anyway. And, and……..

BYAKUYA: -shakes head no-

URAHARA: ………………….

BAYAKUYA: ………………….

ISHIDA: I gotta say, this chocolate cake is really good!

CHARLOTTE: You're telling me!

HIBAZAE: ……..I'm speechless.

EVERYONE: WE CAN TELL! Want some cake?

LUPPI: My god! Look at this! –points to a broken bag filled with hamburger patties- I mean, look. This bag has a suitable zip lock thingy and yet someone just rips the bag open.

ME: That's my brother, yet again. And that's the second time it's happened too.

LUPPI: He must be stupid then.

ME: Yea. You really understand me! We should totally talk sometime.

LUPPI: Great! Then I'll make an appointment!

-giggles in parents room-

ME: Aww, great. More problems. You four. Go to TV there. –points-

LUPPI: But everyone's pigging out.

URAHARA: You know what. This Chocolate cake would go great with milk.

BYAKUYA: **OH! I WANT SOME!**

HIBAZAE: Looks like someone's hyper.

ISHIDA: OMG! Doritos!

BYAKUYA: **GIMME THEM!**

CHARLOTTE: …….

ME: …….um, just take everyone to the TV.

LUPPI: OK!

ME: -leaves to parent's bathroom- Orihime, Yoruichi? What are you doing here?

YORUICHI: Your mom has a LOT of nice make up. Don't I look pretty?

ORIHIME: And nail polish too!

ME:….. Don't touch my mom's stuff!

YORUICHI:…..Fine. But, I was wondering. Can I take this Peach shampoo? I wanted to give it to Hinamori. Since her name does mean peach then she can smell like one too! And look, it says **_"Sweet and Seductive"_** That is totally her. She needs this!

OIRHIME: -giggles-

ME: No, that's my moms. I would love to, but I can't. Where's Soifon and Tatsuki? They're the only ones left that I haven't found.

ORIHIME: Well, they said that we were boring, and they found your iPod, and took it to the family room.

ME: They were there the whole time?

YORUICHI: Yep!

ME: They were the only ones who followed my directions.

O&Y: Hey!

ME: COME! Let us depart!

O&Y:………????? WTF?

ME: Can't I sound smart? –finally (aren't you happy) goes to family room where everyone is- So, now tha-

SOIFON: _Fer sure MAYBE!_

TATSUKI: _Fer sure NOT!_

-changes song-

SOIFON: ……………_DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS-_

TATSUKI: _HOT LIKE ME!_

-changes song-

SOIFON: ………….._HEY HEY YOU YOU!_

TATSUKI: _I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

-changes song-

SOIFON: ………….._I AM NOT AFRIAD TO KEEP ON LIVING!_

TATSUKI: _I AM NOT AFR__IAD TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE!_

-changes song-

SOIFON: ………….._You took my heart!_

TATSUKI: _Deceive__ me right from the start!_

-changes song-

SOIFON: _Baby If I-_

TATSUKI: _Act like that!_

EVERYONE: ……………………………..

ICHIGO: They're not very good.

ME: Give my back my iPod!

SOIFON: Aww, come on.

TATSUKI: You like a lot of different artists.

ME: Yeah. OK everyone, listen.

-everyone is quiet-

ME: ……**WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE!?!?!?**

EVERYONE: Cause we are.

ME: What kind of an answer is that? You all couldn't just magically appear out of nowhere.

GIN: Maybe we did.

ME: ………….um…….-goes to different topic- So anyways, You must ALL pay attention to the next thing I say.

-everyone (except a few various people) pay attention-

ME: MY CODE NAME…..IS……**NOBODY!**

YACHIRU: Nobody?

ME: SHHH! You mustn't speak of it!

HITSUGAYA: What did she say?

HINAMORI: She said-

ME: SHH! Don't say it! Shorty will just be clueless when I decide to use it.

HITSUGAYA: HEY!

ICHIGO: Is that why we're sitting here?

ME: No, it's because you **ALL** cannot control yourself.

ICHIGO: You know **DAMN** well that isn't true!

ME: ICHIGO! TIME OUT! Go sit in the corner!

ICHIGO: Oh god, just beca-

ME: **NOW!**

ICHIGO: -sighs- Fine. –walks slowly to the corner, all watch silently-

ME: See Shorty. That'll happen the next time you say a bad word.

HITSUGAYA: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

ME: -stares-……..So, let's all go outside. IN THE FRONT!

EVERYONE IN THE TRAMPOLINE SCENE: Awww.

ME: Let us, DEPART!

ORIHIME: You really need to stop saying that.

ME: But I sound smart.

EVERYONE: NO YOU DON'T!

ME: …….Geez, I just want to sound smart. Don't kill me over it.

-everyone leaves to the front. Except Ichigo-

ICHIGO: ……um…..Hello?

---

ME: So, have fun, just don't get off of my lawn.

HINAMORI: You have nice grass. It's so green.

ME: Thank you.

RUKIA:……….that's it, I'm bored!

YACHIRU: Than lets play duck-duck goose!

HITSUGAYA: NO! That's a kids game.

ORIHIME: How does it go?

YACHIRU: -smiles- I'll show you!

-after a while-

HITSUGAYA: This is a kid's game, yet we're playing it?

HINAMORI: Aww, Shiro-chan, I bet you like it!

HITSUGAYA: NO I DON'T!

ME: YES YOU DO!!

HITSUGAYA: NOT I DON'T!!!

ME: YES YOU DO!!!!

EVERYONE: Not these fight again.

ME: BUT, his shortness ticks me off!

HITSUGAYA: Her…….RANDOMNESS ticks me off!

ME: SHORTNESS!

HITSUGAYA: RANDOMNESS!!

ME: SHORTNESS!!!

HITSUGAYA: RANDOMNESS!!!!

EVERYBODY: JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO.

ME&HITSUGAYA: Humph!

SOIFON: This game is BORING! Briana, give me your iPod!

ME: NO! You're gonna like break it or something…NO!

SHYANN: -pats Hitsugaya's hair- You have pointy hair. –giggles-

HITSUGAYA: Briana, can you tell her to stop. She's annoying me.

ME: Shorty! She's enjoying this! It's not everyday she gets to pats your hair.

HITSUGAYA: ...…..???

AIZEN: I'M BORED!

ME: -devilish smile- you want to have fun?

AIZEN: Sure.

ME: -in the distance…..a herd of _insert any dog type here_ came and attacked Aizen- Happy?

AIZEN: ………..-cant speak-

HINAMORI: OMG AIZEN TA-

ME: NO! Hinamori, this is the first step to get over Aizen.

**STEPS:**

IF AIZEN EVER GETS ATTACKED MY A HERD OF ANGRY _insert__ any dog type here_ THEN JUST DON'T CARE. I REPEAT, **DDDDOOOOOONNNNN''''''TTTTT CCCCCAAAAARRRRREEEEE!**

HINAMORI: WOW!

ME: SO, just don't care.

HINAMORI: But still-

ME: Hinamori, trust me, it's for the best.

HINAMORI: um…..ok. but shouldn't we help him?

ME: -sighs. Turns toward Aizen- Aizen, do you want some help.

AIZEN: ……ye-……yes…..

ME: …………-turns back to Hinamori-…………he said no.

HINAMORI: All right.

ME: Rukia.

RUKIA: Yes?

ME: I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something. Something that involves you.

RUKIA: hmm……Chappy the Bunny?

ME: no, no….something else.

Meanwhile……

ICHIGO: HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOO! How the hell does someone forget a person? She is so dead when my time out is complete. Then I'll get my revenge! –evil laugh- hahahaha!

Back -_5 minutes passed_-……….

RUKIA: Ice pops?

ME: no...

RUKIA: Chocolate?

ME: no...

RUKIA: animals?

ME: no...

RUKIA: ...Chocolate?

ME: You just said chocolate!

RUKIA: Well I'm running out of ideas here!

ME: ...

RUKIA: Maybe Ichigo will help.

ME: Rukia that's it! I forgot to turn off the TV.

RUKIA: OH!

ME: Come on, let's go.

-all of the sudden, I hear my name over and over again, then I wake up-

ME: What happened?

MATSUMOTO: Tachiou knocked you out, along with your friends.

ME: WHAT?!?!?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry ****HibaZae****. Your part was little and personality? I don't know you very well so don't kill me! So, next chapter will be the freaky pairings. Just ****be**** patient. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the songs:**

**"****Fer**** Sure****"**** by ****"****The Medic Droid****"**

**"****Don't Cha****"**** by ****"****The Pussycat Dolls****"**

**"****Gir****l****friend****"**** by ****"****Avril****Lavigne****"**

**"****Famous Last Words****"**** by ****"****My Chemical Romance****"**

**"****Angels****"**** by ****"****Within Temptation****"**

**"****Stupid Girls****"**** by ****"****Pink****"**

**Well, that's all I have to say, and one more thing……..PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you!**


	5. The mysterious call, Rain, MORE DREAMS!

**Hello. ****Peoples.**** Well, I ****gotta**** say this. I did ****kinda**** start the project. ****But not really.**** –****sighs****- you'll see. Just. Wait. Be. ****Patient.**** I'm a teenager. If I feel like writing, I write. But if I don't, I don't. So, updates aren't updated fast. ****Sorrys**** But you know its summer. ****Things to do sometimes.**** So enjoy….the randomness.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxZ**

ME: -sits up. glares at Hitsugaya- Why you-

HINAMORI: NO I stopped him...from actually killing you.

ME: -calms down- Really, how?

HINAMORI: I -Hitsugaya covers her mouth-

ME: O,O?

SHYANN: -wakes up- Oww What happened?

BRANDIE: -wakes up- Why do I feel like I just had a brain freeze or something?

ME: That's what I'm wondering.

HINAMORI: -takes hand off mouth- Shiro-chan really doesn't want me to tell you.

ME: O,O? TELL US!

HITSUGAYA: NO!

ME: COME ON!

HITSUGAYA: NO!

ME: You're soo mean.

HITSUGAYA: Yep.

ME: And short too.

HITSUGAYA: Ye- wait.

ME&HINAMORI&S&B: -laughs-

ME: That was good. Well anyways, I have to get started on that crack pairing.

EVERYONE: WHAT?

ME: I-I mean..."project"

EVERYONE: Oh, ok.

ME: ...Someone hand me the hats.

ORIHIME: Here they are.

ME: Thank you. Now fo-

-cellphone rings-

CP: Hey Chief Listen, you got a call here alright. So pick up the f---in phone already, Alright pal. Come on. Lets go. Pick up the mother f---in phone, now please! Lets go. What Is this s---? I told you to pick up the MOTHER F---in PHONE! RIGHT NOW! YOU C--- SUCKER! I'm gonna kick your mother f---in a$$!-

ME: -picks up the phone while everyone stares- Umm...Hello?

PERSONONPHONE: Is this Briana?

ME: Yes.

PERSONONPHONE: This is Ryan.

ME: ...Which one?

RYAN: ...From your first period.

ME: OHHH! How do you know my phone number?

RYAN: I don't know. But anyways, On Friday the 13, I saw a black cat staring at me through my windo-

YORUICHI: -snatches phone- What do you have against black cats?

RYAN: Who is this?

YORUICHI: Yor-

ME: -snatches phone back- She's just a friend, who...likes black...cats...apparently.

RYAN: Umm, ok. But anyways where do you live?

ME: ...um...why do you want to know?

RYAN: Cause I might want to visit you someday!

ME: O,O? ...Well I don't live near where you live.

RYAN: How do you know?

ME: Cause, you live near Mollie. And I know her cousin. So...

RYAN: Sarah, right...So...How you doin?

ME: O,O? ...

RYAN: Talked with Farly lately, traitor?

ME: O,O? ...

RYAN: Huh?

ME: ...um, listen. I gotta go so bye.

RYAN: whatever. Bye then. See you at school sometime.

ME: -shuts phone off-

EVERYONE: O,O? -silenced-

HTISUGAYA: What the hell was that?

ME: SHORTY! Language. Do you want to sit in the corner?

ICHIGO: What was with the ring tone?

ME: What do you mean?

RUKIA: It was...a little weird.

HITSUGAYA: A LITTLE? That was stupid. It was wrong. Who in their right mind would have a ring tone like that?

ME: Me. I thought it was funny. It's cencord so nobody actually hears the bad words.

HINAMORI: What if little kids were around.

ME: I'd change the ring tone.

SHYANN: Who was on the phone?

ME: Oh, some kid from our school.

SHYANN: Which one? ME: Ryan.

SHYANN: ...Again, which one?

ME: The one in your seventh period.

SHYANN: OHH! That one.

ME: ...

EVERYONE: -still in shock from the ring tone-

ME: ...Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! -screams at phone-

EVERYONE: 0,o?

ME: Shyann and Brandie will help me pick the three names from each of the hats.

S&B: W00t!

ME: In our quiet little dark corner where no one can hear our screams.

EVERYONE: 0,o????

-me & shyann & brandie go to the corner-

ME: -grabs one name from each of the hats-

SHYANN: -same-

BRANDIE: -same-

ME: Oh, did you guys hear that the seventh Harry Potter book is coming out tomorrow?

BRANDIE: Yep But I only watch the movies. I already saw the fifth movie. Luna's my favorite character so far.

ME: I knew you would like her. She's kinda like you.

BRANDIE: Yea, I know!

SHYANN: Wow, two Harry Potter things coming out at the same month.

ME: I must have the seventh book. I have books 1-6.

BRANDIE: O,O. Read them all? I'm so proud. -hugs-

ME: 0,o? -Simles- I love to read.

BRANDIE: Me too. Just not Harry Potter. Book's too thick. That gets on my nerves.

SHYANN: Wait a minute. We're suppose to be doing the... "project"

ME: OMG! Right, right. So what do you all got?

SHYANN: Well, I got...-shows names-

ME:-looks-...-looks again-...-takes the girl's name-...-rips it-...-stomps on it-...-looks at it again on the ground-...-spits on it-...it's dead.

S&B: We know.

ME: How did that get in there?

B&S: -shruggs-

ME: Well that will NEVER, EVER, IN A MILLION YEARS, EVEN IF SHE WAS THE LAST GIRL ON EARTH, THAT IS NOT-

B&S: Get to the point.

ME: ………Happening.

BRANDIE: Then we must pick another girl!

SHYANN: -reaches another name- Um...how's this one?

ME: -looks-...-smirks-...perfect.

BRANDIE: How about them? -shows-

ME: -looks-...takes one of the names-...-is about to rip- naw, I'm just joking with yaZ!

BRANDIE: -laughs-

ME: Your's is fine. -looks at mine- And mine it's the best!

B&S: Hey!

ME: I'm just kidding.

-_few minutes later_-

ME: Ok, everyone! Listen here! This is the first group for the "project". Save your gasp's at the end. Thank you.

BRANIDE: GinxSoifon!

SHYANN: HitsugayaxKiyone!

ME: And last but not least, IchigoxHinamori!

EVERYONE: -GASP! Ohhh, awwww, WHAT?!?!NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-

ME&S&B??

-THUNDER, LIGHTING, RAIN!-

ME: OH NO! IT'S RAINING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry guys, but I have to tu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! rn off the computer. Before it doesn't save anything.

BRANDIE: I know, don't you have when that happens! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-LOUD CRASH!-

BRANDIE: I'M GOING BACK TO NEW YORK!

ME: --…..yeah, Brandie, you do that.

SHYANN: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ME: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO GUYS AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-_power turns off_-

---

-_the next day_-

ME: -walks down the halls- Ah, I'm refreshed. –yawns- I wonder where everyone else went. –walks in the room where we do this show- O,O? –looks around- ZOMGH!

EVERYONE: -shaking, in dark corners, praying, crying, drinking, sleeping, singing death songs, chanting: bloody Mary, bloody Mary- She left us, in the storm. We could of DIED!

ME: Umm….hello?

EVERYONE: -looks up- YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

HITSUGAYA: HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT US HERE!

RUKIA&ICHIGO: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

HINAMORI: Um…I'm ok.

EVERYONE: -glares- SHUT UP!

ME: HEY! Don't say that to her. –goes to Hinamori- Glad to know that you're ok. –smiles-

SHYANN: YOU LEFT US!

ME: You all could have gone home you know. No one was stopping you.

BRANDIE: HELLO! BACK FRO-looks around- WHOA! –gets behind me- What happened to them?

ME: They stayed here, and they're blaming me for it!

BRANDIE: -whispers- I think they're vampires.

ME: Brandie, they can't change over night!

BRANDIE: ………..Maybe?…..you never know.

ME: ……..Maybe some light will help. –Turns on light-

EVERYONE: O,O!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!

ME: 0,o? –turns light off- …..Well, that didn't go very well.

BRANDIE: They acted like a vampire.

ME: -o……Why don't I tell you all the dream I had last night. It was very weird.

EVERYONE: NO! NO MORE OF YOUR FREAKY DREAMS!

ME: This will help you get back to normal. Plus you all were in it!

HITSUGAYA: For real, this time?

ME: Yup. For real. Anyways, I went with my friends, to a drive-in movie. –Looks over at B&S- No, not you guys.

S&B: Awwww.

ME: Now, I didn't know what movie we were suppose to see, but the movie started to play anyways. It started to play the next episode of Bleach, episode 135.

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: Everyone was in this Kitchen. It looked a lot like my Kitchen. Everyone was talking. And then……Out of nowhere…………HINAMORI APPEARED!

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: I was surprised. She wasn't suppose to come in that episode. So anyways, she started to talk to Hitsugaya. Then, a food fight began!

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: Then the next episode played. And Hitsugaya was in the kitchen with Ichigo. He was talking to Ichigo about Hinamori.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT!?!? –everyone stares at him for a moment, then I continue-

ME: You know, how everyone's confused of what Hitsugaya thinks of Hinamori. Like a sister, a friend, or a lover. Well he finally says it.

MATSUMOTO: WHAT DOES HE SAY!?! WHAT DOES HE SAY!?!?

ME: He says…….HE LOVES HER!

EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!

HITSUGAYA&HINAMORI: WHAT!?!?!?

ME: So everyone in the drive-in was like 'aaaawwwwwwwwww' 'that's sssooooooooooooooooo cute' But me, I got out of the car and started to dance like CRAZY! I WAS THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE….dream.

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: Then on the floor was a book. That looked a lot like my journal.

ICHIGO: You have….a journal?

ME: Yup. It had a Mickey Mouse comic strip on it, just like my journal! So I looked inside, and it had all the names of the episodes in Bleach on every page. Even the ones that haven't been aired yet!

EVERYONE: OMGGGGGGGG!

ME: So the episode where Hitsugaya confessed-

EVERYONE: AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW –looks at him with cutesy eyes-

ME: Is called Hitsugaya's Confession.

RUKIA: Well duh!

ME: The next episode was called Momo's Chase.

EVERYONE: WHAT!??!

ME: So, in Momo's Chase, everyone was in the park. Then everyone started to chase Hinamori!

EVERYONE: WHAT!?

ME: Then after a while, I woke up. Thought about my dream, and I was like 'damn it! IT'S NOT REAL! The one thing that would make me happy off of Bleach. NOT REAL!?' And here I am.

EVERYONE: -in silence-

HITSUGAYA: That, would never happen.

ME: AAwww, to embarrassing for you!

HITSUGAYA: -tries so hard not to blush- No.

ME: ………………..Well anyways, everyone feeling better?

EVERYONE: YES!

ME: Then let's get back to that project! We will take the peoples for the project in these three random doors behind me. –shows doors-

EVERYONE: 0,0!? Where did those come from?

ME: WHA- They were always here!

EVEROYNE:????

ICHIGO: Are they…..closets?

ME: No, there's a fair going on in there.

HITSUGAYA: Are you being sarcastic or serious?

Me: -bends down, face to face with him- What do you think?

ICHIGO: Ok, so when you said that wer-

ME: I'M BEING SERIOUS OK!

ICHIGO&HITSUGAYA: OK!

ME: You pairings will spend exactly two hours together.

GIN: Wait. Pairings?

ME: Yeah, for the project. You are paired up with Soifon.

GIN: OH! –smiles-

ME: AWW! I LOVE YOUR SMILES!

GIN???

EVERYONE???

ME: 1 hour with yourselves and 1 hour for us…… –says darkly-…….. to have some fun.

HITSUGAYA: What kind………of…….fun?

ME: You know, fun.

ICHIGO: Fun?

ME: Yeah. Do you need me to spell it?

ICHIGO: Not rea-

ME: F is for Friends who do stuff together!

SHYANN: U is for yoU and me!

BRANDIE: N is for aNywhere and aNytime at all-

ME&S&B: DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!

EVEROYNE: O,O?

ME: You guys need to watch more Spongebob.

EVERYONE: ……

BRANDIE: Or we'll blackmail you!

EVEROYNE: 0,o?

SHYANN: -shows a black envelope- Get it? Blackmail?!

ME&B&S: -laughs-

EVERYONE: ……..

SHYANN: Geez, tough crowd.

HITSUGAYA: That wasn't funny.

ME: YES IT WAS!

HITSUGAYA: NO IT WA-

ME: Do you wat to start that fight again?!

HITSUGYA: ……..

ME: Well, lets get started. But, NEXT TIME! BYE!

HITSUGAYA: Ok, let me get this straight. You wanted to start this project, but you really didn't start it.

ME: Well, technically, I picked out the peoples, it's just that so much has happened. –turns towards readers- You are all going to have to wait.

EVERYONE: -groans- Why me!

ME: …….So, tune in next time. For the exciting start….of this project.

EVERYONE: …….

HITSUGAYA: ……WHY MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!

ME O,o? Three numbers. 132. If you didn't help out, none of this would have happened.

HITSUGAYA: WHA?

EVERYONE: 0,o?

ME: ….That's all I'm saying.

BRANDIE: Can I say it?

ME: Yeah sure.

SHYANN: Can I say it too?

ME: Yup.

S&B: 1….2….3…. REVIEWS FOR IMISSCALVIN! She needs it….bad!

ICHIGO: That sounded….wrong.

SHYANN: You have a dirty mind Ichigo.

ICHIGO: BUT IT SOUNDED WRONG!

ME: 0,o? I thought you were going to say over the rainbow.

SHYANN: Oh yeah, that too. OVER THE RAINBOW!

ME: BLEACH STYLE!

BRANDIE: New style?

ME: Yup. Tell ya later.

HITSUGAYA: …..you want me to kill you again?

ME&B&S: NO! BYE! EVERYONE!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxZ**

**Don't ask me what those numbers mean, cause I wont tell you. But if your super smart, you've already figured it out. If you didn't all well. It's not really important. **

**Eww****. Gross.**

**My dad and older brother are watching a hotdog eating contest right now. Makes me want to throw up. I mean, I like hotdogs, but not enough to enter a contest like that. ****Ohh****, and that Chinese dude won. 54 hotdogs in ten minutes. Looks like he's ****gonna**** throw up. ****Or have a bad stomach tomorrow. EAT TONS OF BANANAS! You r****e****ally didn't want to read this stuff. Ah well.**

**K. I'****m**** just randomly saying stuff. Just review, it would make the author very happy.**

**ME LOVES THIRD PERSON TALK!**


	6. Of Theme Songs, Disturbia, and Lawyers?

**Hi all. Eh…my updating….so slow. I wonder why. Well, the week after next week is……dare I say it?...SCHOOL! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ok, I got that out of my system. The chapters just keep getting longer and longer. But this chapter was a bit more organized. ****This week is vacation week. I hate that though. Last year was the same. I had to have a vacation right before school. But anyways...enjoy it. A****gain. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxZ**

-Brandie & Shyann are in the room with a couple of other people-

ME: ...-turns page-...-gasps-...-sighs-...hmm...

BRANDIE: _-thinks;-_ I'm bored. Briana's so...quiet today.

SHYANN: _-thinks;-_ ...I wonder if I could take a soda, and drink it..UNDERWATER! Man, I should try that someday. –nods, smiles-

ME: ...-turns page-...

HITSUGAYA: -comes in-...-stares at everyone-...Ok, what's going on-?

ME&S&B: SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

ME: …..-giggles-……-gasps-…..ooh.

HITSUGAYA: -_whispers;-_ What's going on in here.

SHYANN: -_whispers;-_ Briana's reading her Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book.

BRANDIE: -nods- _whispers;-_ So don't disturb her!

HITSUGAYA: ...wow.

ME: SHH! Gawd, can't a girl have some peace and quiet.

HINAMORI: -comes in- So what's-

ME: I SAID PEA –looks- Oh, Hinamori, it's you.

HINAMORI: M-hm. Watch'a reading?

ME: Harry Potter #7.

SHYANN: It's amazing that you're still reading it.

ME: Well, I couldn't finish it all in one day like some people.

HITSUGAYA: -sighs-

ME: -looks around- Wow. When did everyone get here?

EVERYONE: 2 HOURS AGO!

ME: O,O. Fine. Let me just finish this chapter, then we'll get started.

EVERYONE: ……….

ME: Theme song please!

EVERYONE: Theme song? Wa?!?!-

BACKSTAGE GUY: Right.

ME: K, this song, I picked out very carefully. 'Cause I liked the vibe.

HITSUGAYA: Who the hell gets a theme song for a fic?

ME: -glares- SIT IN THE CORNER NOW!

THEME SONG:

_**Yo get up and do summit random, yo watch it now,1...2 S.O.V is comin' for u3...4 better lock your door5...6 well I'm full of tricks...So everybody come and vibe wiv da lickle titch Swiiiiiitch... hush**_

_**Everybody get random All gyal dem, all man demEverybody get random Jus' do sumfin random Everybody get random All gyal dem all man dem Everybody get random Jus' do sumfin random**_

_**Everybody get random All gyal dem, all man dem Everybody get random Jus' do sumfin random Everybody get random All gyal dem all man dem Everybody get random Jus' do sumfin random**_

ME: And that song is called "**Random**" by "**Lady Sovereign**." I only put in the last verse then chorus. If you want to listen to the full version, go YouTube it like everyone else does.

HITSUGAYA: Why did you make me sit in a midget chair?

ME: -smirks- 'Cause you are one. And plus, you couldn't sit in the big chair's just yet.

HITSUGAYA: -makes a motion of choking someone's neck-

ME: Oh my. Control you temper!

HITSUGAYA: -death glare- **You. Anger. Me.**

ME: Anyways, Welcome to another exciting chapter of **Excuse Me For My Randomness!** I decided to organize some parts of it.

YACHIRU: But then it won't be random anymore!

ME: On the contrary, Still random, more organized.

YACHIRU: Ohh.

ME: Yup…..so……hmm…….lets see……

ICHIGO: Yeah, real organized.

ME: FINE! We'll just start out with _Briana's Wildest Dream Corner._

HITSUGAYA: More of your weird dreams. How many could you possibly have?

ME: Tons.

HINAMORI: Weren't we supposed to continue where we left of?

ME: Eh…..I was thinking about that. And have come to a conclusion. We will still be doing it. Just, we'll have everyone here. That way, we won't focus on one thing.

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: You'll understand later.

EVERYONE: ok.

ME: Now children-

EVERYONE: 0,o?

ME: Play along. Now….kids. Please go over there –points, then lights show up on the spot- And listen to the wonderful stories I have provided you all with. Miss Calvin will be reading them to you in just a second.

ORIHIME: What about you?

ME: Oh, I got some work to finish up with Brandie and Shyann. I'll meet you after the story telling. Bye now! Enjoy too. –leaves-

EVERYONE: -goes into the corner-

HINAMORI: What a pretty place. Nice rocking chair-

ICHIGO: Where are we suppose to sit?

RUKIA: I guess on the floor, right.

HITSUGAYA: I don't sit on floors.

ICHIGO: Do you see any chairs?

HITSUGAYA: Well that-

ICHIGO: Besides the midget chair.

HITSUGAYA: Oh….um….

ICHIGO: Enjoy the floor.

HITSUGAYA: NO!

HINAMORI: Neh, Shiro-chan, it'll be fun!

HITSUGAYA: Don't call me that! And floors are dirty.

HINAMORI: Aww, please!?!?! –puppy dog eyes-

HITSUGAYA: -sighs, sits on floor-

MATSUMOTO: He sat on the floor! And it was all thanks to Hinamori!

EVERYONE: **YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

MISS CALVIN: Welcome to _Briana's Wildest Dreams Corner!_ I will be telling the dreams. My name is Miss Calvin.

HITSUGAYA: -looks up- No. You're the author!

SHYANN: -comes out of a random room- No, Briana's still doing paperwork, for the room adjustments.

HITSUGAYA: liar.

BRANDIE: No, she's not lying! –sighs- just listen to Bri- Miss Calvin's story telling.

SHYANN: Miss Calvin, need anything?

MISS CALVIN: -_w__hispers;__-_ Be the security guards incase things get out of hand.

SHYANN: Rightio!

MC&B: Huh???

SHYANN: What?

MISS CALVIN: Ok kids. Ready to hear so wonderful dreams?

EVERYONE: Eh…no…….well…….nah……..

MISS CALVIN: To bad. Now this first story I'm going to read to you is called _What's Inside the Lasagna. _

HITSUGAYA: Wait a minute. She names her dreams.

MISS CALVIN: Well yeah. By the way, you and Hinamori are in this.

HITSUGAYA: …WHA?….

MISS CALVIN: -clears throat- Briana was in her parents room, cleaning they're wooden night table. She was happily listening to 9.33 FLZ, singing along to Beautiful Girls, by Sean Kingston.

EVERYONE: O,O?

MISS CALVIN: When all of the sudden, She could smell lasagna coming from the kitchen. She immediately stopped what she was doing and went into the kitchen.

ISHIDA: Ohh, suspense.

MISS CALVIN: She saw the tray of lasagna on the stove, but something was not right.

KIYONE: What? WHAT?!?!?!?

EVERYONE: -stares-

KIYONE: What?

MISS CALVIN: There was something in the middle of the lasagna. She went and slowly opened to see what was inside. She saw, a picture of Hinamori holding a spatula and a picture of a picture of Hitsugaya's face zoomed in.

RENJI: -singing songy voice- Mysterious.

MISS CALVIN: Briana was trying to read the words above them, but her mother come in the kitchen, so she put back the lasagna the way it was. Briana went back to her parents room and cleaned some more. But her mind wandered to the picture. Finally, it was dinner time!

HISAGI: Lasagna, YAH!

EVERYONE: 0,o???

HISAGI: What?

KIYONE: They just don't understand.

HISAGI: I know.

MISS CALVIN: 0,0…..Anyways, She got there too late. The lasagna was already cut up into pieces. She would never know what was written inside of the lasagna. But, she checked her niece's lasagna, Anjolie, But is was all messed up inside.

HITSUGAYA: Ok, this is getting weird.

MISS CALVIN: Her mother suspected she saw the lasagna before, so she told her, that she found that picture on the internet. Briana's mom said that it talked about some stuff that….well…

HINAMORI????

MISS CALVIN: -shuts book- The end.

BRANDIE: That is not the end, and you know it!

MISS CALVIN: FINE! But before I continue, This dream is rated PG-13.

SHYANN: All it talked about was-

MISS CALVIN: Briana's mom just said to go on the computer to find that picture. So Briana went to the computer, but saw…..a…strange person….no, I can't say it!

BRANDIE: Fine, I will.

SHYANN: He was just-

BRANDIE: A strange person, was in his underwear, with all of his clothes on the floor. He was searching on the computer. When he saw Briana, he went hiding and she just went back to the kitchen and at the lasagna.

EVERYONE: O.O?

SHYANN: Briana sure has some strange dreams.

MISS CALVIN: So, she finishes her dinner. Then goes back to the computer. The guy was gone. She searches for the picture, and finds…

MATSUMOTO: What?

MISS CALVIN: She finds the picture. Finally reads it. The end.

HINAMORI: Aww, what did it say?

MISS CALVIN: ….I don't think you'd really like to know.

SHYANN: Just say it.

MISS CALVIN: -sighs- She only remembered some of the words. Ok, everyone ready?

EVERYONE: Tell us!

MISS CALVIN: The picture, it said…..-sighs- " If childhood friends something, something, something something, sex, something, something, something." THE END! –shuts book-

EVERYONE: WHA?!?!?

BRANDIE: You said it too fast.

SHYANN: Yep.

MISS CALVIN: But, that's all I-She remembered.

HITSUGAYA: What was that about…...

MISS CALVIN: Sex? That's what the picture said. Don't ask me. I'm not the one who wrote it, or had that dream.

HITSUGAYA: -_whispers;__-_ yeah right.

MISS CALVIN: So, that dream spoke to her, it said "You're too obsessed with Hitsugaya and Hinamori."

B&S: Well duh!

MISS CALVIN: But sadly, we will never know, what it fully said, about them too.

ICHIGO: What, they are friends. And…wanted something….more?

HITSUGAYA&HINAMORI: Hello, we're right here!

MISS CALVIN: Well, it was Hinamori………..that wanted something…..well……she kinda was the one quoting.

HINAMORI: WHAT!?

MISS CALVIN: -sighs- Ok, this next dream-

HITSUGAYA: We still need to talk about this one!

MISS CALVIN: What is there to talk about? It was just a fan-made picture. By….someone……so-

NEMU: What's with the guy in the-

MISS CALVIN: -giggles- tighty whitys.

NANAO: Oh, god. That underwear?

MISS CALVIN: I know. Poor Briana. Anyways.……….This next dream is called _A Day at the __Amusement__ Park._

ORIHIME: This one sounds nice.

MISS CALVIN: This dream is rated…I guess PG. Nothing really bad. Now, when I finish, I don't want any questions at the end, because, I don't know who won! Ok, everyone understand.

EVERYONE: ……ok….

YAHCIRU: But….who won?

MISS CALVIN: Didn't I just-

SHYANN: Well, she asked before.

MISS CALVIN: I still don't know. Now, Briana was at a field with some school mates, and teachers. They we all getting ready to play a racing game.

BRANDIE: Ooh. The one thing she really hates.

MISS CALVIN: She was in the front of the line.

SHYANN: Ooh. Bad position.

MISS CALVIN: And they had to run really fast, but tons of things were in her way. One of the teachers blew the whistle, and the race begun. She went as fast as she could go. But her friend Destiny beat her and went to the front of her. Then this guy Aaron-

SHYANN: Her brother?

MISS CALVIN: No, the one at school.

SHYANN: Ooh.

MISS CALVIN: -Beat her too. Then, Briana had to go on this weird loop thing. Kinda hard to describe. All she remembered was, it was white, it had a seat in the middle, but it was in the position of a hamster wheel.

EVERYONE: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh.

MISS CALVIN: She went on the wheel, like a hamster. Then the ride started up, and she had to run like a hamster.

HINAMORI: Go Briana!

MISS CALVIN: Once it stopped, she got right off and didn't want to go back on. Then that guy, Aaron, came and sat on the seat. He pushed Lisa, one of Briana's friends, to get to the ride.

GIN: Harsh….

MISS CALVIN: Lisa got all mad. Then Destiny and Aaron laughed at her. And Briana was pissed off at that point. Lisa started to yell at them, but it seems they didn't really care. Once the ride ended, Lisa got back on, then after she got on Briana went back on. The right way.

EVERYONE: Again.

MISS CALVIN: She sat in the seat, but didn't have time to buckle up. The ride started then she went flying to who-knows-where!

RUKIA: Oh GOD! O,O.

MISS CALVIN: But luckily, she landed by a bus stop. The bus came right when she landed, and she got on.

EVERYONE: ……..

MISS CALVIN: But, on the bus were 2 people from the Bleach musical. The people who played Hitsugaya and Renji.

HITSUGAYA&RENJI: O,O?

MISS CALVIN: Hitsugaya was sitting in the front, and Renji was sitting in the back. Briana decided to go to the very back. She sat down and looked out the window. –puts down the book- Now remember, these people speak Japanese. But they have this script, which helps them speak some English.

EVERYONE: ………………………….

MISS CALVIN: So, Renji, started to talk to her, and she just smiled and nodded. Then Briana overheard Renji talking to Hitsugaya about something. Like…something about…..a kissing contest.

EVERYONE: OMYGOD!

MISS CALVIN: So then Renji kept smiling at her, but Hitsugaya just glared at Renji.

RENJI: Typical.

MISS CALVIN: Briana went back to looking out the window, she saw a lot of Chinese Restaurants. She thought that her father would love it here. Wherever 'here' is.

EVERYONE: …..

MISS CALVIN: Then she saw her dad, walking in the rain, carrying a baby. She was guessing, it was P.J. Her nephew.

GIRLS: Awww.

MISS CALVIN: The bus stopped, and they were back at the park. So Briana guessed that her dad was going to pick her up. Then, people began to get on the bus. Then there was an announcement. The announcement was….-giggles-……Win a free kiss with….Hitsugaya.

EVERYONE: -gasp-

HITSUGAYA: WAH?!?!

MISS CALVIN: You wouldn't believe all of the fan-girls crowding up the contest polls.

SHYANN: I would.

MISS CALVIN: All Briana could think of now was……."Does anyone have gum?" Shyann went to Briana-

SHYANN: Ooh, I'm in the dream!

MISS CALVIN: And said, "Let's enter the contest." Funny thing though, Some of the guys were with Hitsugaya and hehe….and He asked them….-laughs- …

HITSUGAYA: JUST TELL US!

MISS CALVIN: Are you sure?

HITSUGAYA: Yeah.

MISS CALVIN: "Are you guys going to enter the contest?"

EVERYONE: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!

HITSUGAYA: I would never ask that!

MISS CALVIN: Hey, it's in the dream. Then, she woke up. The end.

EVERYONE: NO!

MATSUMOTO: Who won the contest?!

MISS CALVIN: I told you, I do not know that information.

HINAMORI: But that's not fair! We really want to know!

MISS CALVIN: Well, it could have been anyone. Not nessesarily Briana.

HITSUGAYA: Why would I even want to do that.

MISS CALVIN: Charity? Oh, I almost forgot. You said, "I love myself." At one point.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT?

MISS CALVIN: It was in the dream!

GIRLS: But we wanna know who got the kiss.

MISS CALVIN: But I don't know!

GIRLS: Aww!

MISS CALVIN: -sighs- Anyways, That you all for joining us today for these wonderful dreams.

HITSUGAYA: Disturbing.

MISS CALVIN: This show was brought to you by: Trixs!

---

COMMERCAL: TRIXS (Remade!)

NARRORATER: It was a beautiful day, in Somewheres Ville. Suddenly a Rabbit holding a box of cereal was jumping for his life.

RABBIT: I finally got my Trixs! Oh, I waited so long to taste this.

KID #1: Oh no! The Rabbit got our Trixs!

KID #2: Get him!

NARRORATER: The kids finally caught up with the rabbit. The Trixs cereal slipped from the Rabbit's hands, and one kid caught it.

KID #3: Silly Rabbit, Trixs are for ki-

RUKIA: -pushes kid #3on the ground. Takes the Trixs- Oh no you don't! I had enough with this stupid commercial! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE HIM THE GOD DAMN TRIXS! He deserves it after all. Chasing you kids just so he could taste his own cereal.

KID #2: But-

RUKIA: But nothing! You all don't deserve any Trixs! Neither do those who are watching this commercial right now. And you –points to Kid #1- Give me that frick'en yogurt!

KID #1: H-here. Don't kill me!

RUKIA: You should be ashamed with yourselves. –leaves the kids and goes up to the rabbit- Here you go. –Hands the Trixs food- You deserve all the things you want Chappy.

RABBIT: Chappy?

RUKIA: I-I mean Rabbit!

RABBIT: Thank you. How can I ever repay you?

RUKIA: Well….

OOOXXXOOO

SETTING: The Rabbit is dressed up as a doll, waiting for his Trixs, and is now called Chappy at the moment.

RUKIA: Just 5 more minutes Chappy!

RABBIT: -sighs- Well at least I got the Trixs.

---

ME: Now wasn't that the feel-good commercial of the year?

RUKIA: Those kids got what they deserved.

ICHIGO: What, getting beaten up by you?

RUKIA: They've been taking the Trixs from him!

ICHIGO: Those Trixs were theirs from the start. He could have easily bought his own box of Trixs.

RUKIA: Yeah, like they let a talking Rabbit in a grocery store. Those kids should learn how to share!

ME: Rukia's right. It's time to take a stand for justice.

RUKIA: YEAH!

ME: No more cereal for kids, until they can act like adults about things!

RUKIA: YEAH!

ME: TAKE AWAY ALL CEREAL FROM KIDS! –stands up-

RUKIA: YEAH! –stands up too-

ME: LET THE LEPRECHAUN, RABBIT, COOKOO BIRD, AND THE- uh….hmm…the….

BRANDIE: Wasn't it like, the dog.

ME: Right! Thank you. DOG KEEP THEIR CEREAL FROM THE KIDS!

RUKIA: NO MORE CEREAL FOR KIDS!

ME: YEAH!

EVERYONE: O,O?...

ME: You know, I miss that old dog from the commercial. You know, that fat one. For the cookie crisps.

SHYANN: Yah, I know. They just copy the same thing for the Trixs cereal now.

ME: That other dog was so cool. Eh, I miss him. But not as much as I MISS CALVIN! –cries- HE WAS THE CUTEST DOG EVER! Well, to me.

BRANDIE: I MISS HIM TOO! AND I NEVER EVEN MET HIM! –cries-

SHYANN: WAAAAAA! ME TOO! –cries-

EVERYONE: ……….

HINAMORI: I guess Calvin was a nice dog?

ME: THE GREATEST!

HINAMORI: Ooh. 0,o?

ME: -stops crying- Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed my dreams. Read by Miss Calvin.

HITSUGAYA: No…And it was read by you.

ME: No, no. Miss Calvin. Shorty, stop lying.

HITSUGAYA: IT WAS READ BY YOU DAMN IT!

ME: -gasp, points- To the midget chair!

HITSUGAYA: NO! Not there again.

ME: GO! Guards, take him away! Oh, I always wanted to say that!

S&B: Right. –takes him-

HITSUGAYA: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ME: Has Shorty gone OOC or what.

HINAMORI: Yah, I agree.

ME: Well, -sighs- lets see. Now…eh……..hmm. What now. Well I was going to do Karaoke…but now that Hitsugaya's gone to the midget chair…..- OH! I know! Let's Play with Aizen!

EVERYONE: Wah?!

ME: You'll see. –evil laugh- you'll all see.

---

SETTING: Outside, by a dog house.

EVERYONE: …………..

ICHIGO: Aizen's……..in that house?

ME: Well duh!

RUKIA: Isn't that a ….Yup!

HINAMORI: But- but…….he's-

ME: In an electric collar, yes.

HINAMORI: Why?

ME: So he learns.

GIN: Weird……

ME: Aizen, come out!

AIZEN: Ok….-comes out-

EVERYONE: -tilts head to the right-

MATSUMOTO: He looks…..a little…under the weather.

ME: Must have been the collar. Ok, Aizen, have you been a good boy?

AIZEN: …………

ME: No?...

EVERYONE: ……………

ME: ………………

CLOWN: Ooh, shocking!

ME???? Ok, here's your food. –puts down bowl- And, see you around.

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: Anyone wanna pet him?

EVERYONE: Nonononono….

ME: -shrugs- Alright.

---

SETTING: Stage and chairs

ME: Ok, everyone. Time for karaoke!

SHYANN: The best of songs! HERE!

BRANDIE: WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!

ME: Ok. First if all, we will only do a little bit of songs, cause we got some work to be doing.

SHYANN: You mean games…

ME: SSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

BRANDIE: Anyway, we need these people on the stage: Rukia, Ichigo, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Gin.

-they come up on stage and talk with us-

ME: -announces- And remember, when you are picked to come up on stage, You gotta act your part. If it's a song, you gotta feel the song. If it's something else, you gotta feel that something else.

EVERYONE: …….O…..

ME: Ok, look at the screen, act the song, and smile or frown…whatever you have to act.

HITSUGAYA: You know the song already!

ME: -smiles- yeah, I know.

BRANDIE: ok, you all ready.

-everyone nods their heads-

SHYANN: Then let the karaoke begin!

ME: Oh yeah, And you –points to readers- Go to YouTube, type in "**Promiscuous"**by **"Nelly Furtado****" **Listen to the song, while reading the words. You get into it so much better.

B&S: Agreeable!

HITSUGAYA: I don't want to do this!

ME: Oh, you want to. Yes you want to.

MATSUMOTO: What do we get, out of this?

ME: An awesome prize.

RUKIA: I can't believe I'm doing this.

ME: Ah, well, it's better this way. And……ready…..steady….…GO!

-song starts up-

ME: Good luck everyone! –thumbs up-

RUKIA: -sighs, faces Ichigo- Am I throwin you off?

ICHIGO: Didn't think so.

ICHIGO: How you doin' young lady? That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy.You don't haveta play about the joke, I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke.

RUKIA: Looking for a girl that'll treat you right,You lookin' for her in the day time with the light.

ICHIGO: You might be the type if I play my cards right. I'll find out by the end of the night.

RUKIA: You expect me to just let you hit it, -pokes Ichigo- But will you still respect me if you get it.

ICHIGO: All I can do is try, gimme one chance. What's the problem, I don't see the ring on your hand. I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.

RUKIA: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it ,Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute.

ICHIGO: Promiscuous girl, Wherever you are. I'm all alone, And it's you that I want.

RUKIA: Promiscuous boy, You already know. That I'm all yours, What you waiting for?

ICHIGO: Promiscuous girl,You're teasing me.You know what I want,And I got what you need.

RUKIA: Promiscuous boy, Let's get to the point. Cause we're on a roll, Are you ready?

HINAMORI: Roses are red, Some diamonds are blue. Chivalry is dead, But you're still kinda cute. –smiles-

HITSUGAYA: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you. Where you at, do you mind if I come through.

HINAMORI: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet. Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

HITSUGAYA: They call me Thomas, last name Crown. Recognize game, I'm a lay mine's down.

HINAMORI: I'm a big girl, -pats Hitsugaya's hair. which makes everyone laugh. and get Hitsugaya ticked off- I can handle myself. But if I get lonely I'ma need your help. Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health-

HITSUGAYA: I want you on my team.

HINAMORI: So does everybody else.

HITSUGAYA: Baby we can keep it on the low. Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know. If you with it girl I know a place we can go.

HINAMORI: -giggles- What kind of girl do you take me for?

HITSUGAYA: Promiscuous girl, Wherever you are.I'm all alone, And it's you that I want.

HINAMORI: Promiscuous boy, You already know. That I'm all yours,What you waiting for?

HITSUGAYA: Promiscuous girl, You're teasing me. You know what I want, And I got what you need.

HINAMORI: Promiscuous boy, Let's get to the point. Cause we're on a roll, Are you ready?

GIN: Don't be mad, don't get mean. –shakes head-

MATSUMOTO: Don't get mad, don't be mean.-wags finger-

GIN: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean.

MATSUMOTO: Don't get mad, don't be mean.

GIN: Wait! I don't mean no harm.I can see you with my t-shirt on.

MATSUMOTO: I can see you with nothing on, -smirk. everyone gasps- feeling on me before you bring that on.

GIN: Bring that on?

MATSUMOTO: You know what I mean.

GIN: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things.

MATSUMOTO: I'm only trying to get inside your brain, To see if you can work me the way you say.

GIN: It's okay, it's alright,I got something that you gon' like.

MATSUMOTO: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash? Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash.

GIN: Promiscuous Girl, Wherever you are. I'm all alone, And its you that I want.

MATSUMOTO: Promiscuous Boy,I'm calling your name. But you're driving me crazy, The way you're making me wait.

GIN: Promiscuous Girl, You're teasing me. You know what I want, And I got what you need.

MATSUMOTO: Promiscuous Boy, We're one in the same, So we don't gotta play games no more!

-song ends-

EVERYONE: ……O,O……..

ME: BRAVO!

SHYANN: Amazing!

BRANDIE: High def!

ME: Ok, that was incredible! I really can't decide who won.

SHYANN: Hmm….

BRANDIE: Tough decision,

ME: Let's talk about this. GROUP HUDDLE!

B&S: Right!

ME: -_whispers;__-_ Ok, I really think that……..

_Few minutes later……_

ME: Ok, we have come to our decision.

SHYANN: Gin and Matsumoto…were really great actors.

BRANDIE: Hitsugaya and Hinamori……were really cute on stage.

ME: Ichigo and Rukia……were good at going through the motions, and felt the song.

BRANDIE: So we have decided…….

SHYANN: That all of you won!

EVERYONEONSTAGE: WHAT!??!!!

ME: It's only fair. See, I voted for Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

BRANDIE: But I voted for Gin and Matsumoto.

SHYANN: And I voted for Ichigo and Rukia.

ME: And so you all won.

MATSUMOTO: But what about the prize?

ME: Oh, that you can share.

HINAMORI: What is it….excactly?

ME: Why, the memories of course.

HITSUGAYA: - twitches-

ME: -laughs- Enjoy that long lasting prize!

HITSUGAYA: I want to kil-

ME: Ok. Next, we're going watch a movie.

HINAMORI: Ooh, what movie?

ME: Eh…_Disturbia_.

ICHIGO: Is it….sad?

ME: No, more of …..suspense….scary….little funny…sad…sorta thing.

EVERYONE: OHH!...

ME: -puts movie in DVD play that appeared out of nowhere- Popcorn anyone?

EVERYONE: Yeah!

ME: -whistles- Aizen! Here boy!

AIZEN: Yes….

ME: Make about……….20 bags of popcorn.

AIZEN: Ok. –leaves-

ME: ……………

EVERYONE: …………

CLOWN: Suspense remains.

ME: Enjoy the movie.

_While watching the movie (_**SPOILERS**_)……_

HINAMORI: Are you dumb! Don't go in the car!

ICHIGO: That creepy man……MURDER!

ME: -stares-

HITSUGAYA: Why would they show a nude woman in the kid's room? Aren't they a little young for that. I mean come on!

RUKIA: I know. Little…horny…kids!

Me: Their mother doesn't know a thing…..yet.

HITSUGAYA: What kind of movie is this?

ME: -turns to him- A SCARY ONE!

HINAMORI: NOO! His friend is going to that creepy guy's garage! HE'S GONNA DIE! I DON'T LIKE THIS MOVIE ANYMORE!

ICHIGO: He's stupid. There are dead bodies in the garage.

HINAMORI: How can you say that so calm- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh, only a squirrel.

ME: You're overreacting.

HINAMORI: You're right- OH NO! HE DROPPED THE CAMERA! HE'S DDDEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!

EVERYONE: HINAMORI!

HINAMORI: What?

EVERYONE: SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HINAMORI: Ok.

ME: Wow…..He got caught. Again!

ICHIGO: The police are going to the dead bodies!

ME: Don't be so sure.

SHYANN: Eww! Dead deer.

ME: I think they're rabbits- oh no.

RUKIA: -terrified- WHAT! WHAT KIND OF A DISCUSTING PERSON WOULD DO SUCH A THING!??!!??!? HARMLESS LITTLE RABBITS! WHAT KIND OF A MOVIE IS THIS!

ICHIGO: Rukia.

RUKIA: WHAT?

ME&ICHIGO: Ssssshhhhhhhhh!

ME: Hehe…this is pretty scary!

HITSUGAYA: Why did you laugh then?

ME: You'll see.

ICHIGO: Oh, he got a call from his cell phone. That's scary!

RUKIA: Shut up! Isn't that the ring tone for his friend?

HINAMORI: He's alive then!

ME: Ehh….

BRANDIE: It says….look at the TV.

HINAMORI: Oh no!

ORIHIME: …..The camera's back on but-

HINAMORI: HE'S FRIEND'S DEAD! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ME: I wouldn't be too sure.

ISHIDA: Wait, isn't that-

MATSUMOTO: His closet?

ME: -whispers in everyone's ears, they nod- Ready?

RUKIA: He's going towards the closet.

HINAMORI: The body couldn't be-

RUKIA: In the closet cause-

HINAMORI: He was just in the killers-

RUKIA&HINAMORI: GARAGE!

-everyone creeps up behind them two-

HINAMORI: He's turning the knob.

RUKIA: And inside is-

HINAMORI&RUKIA: HE'S DEAD FRIEND! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

RUKIA: Wait a minute-

HINAMORI: How did he get-

RUKIA&HINAMORI: OMG! HE'S ALI-

EVERYONE: BOO! –in the movie, the friend wakes up and scares his friend- HAHAHAHA!

ME: Oh. That was too funny!

ICHIGO: You should have seen your faces.

RUKIA: How could you guys!

ME: You were the only ones that were really scared at the time.

HINAMORI: That was mean.

SHYANN: And that's life for ya.

ME: That was a good laugh. Let's get back to the movie.

_Few minutes later…._

HINAMORI: I can't believe he went inside the killer's house. I would be scares to death.

ORIHIME: Omigod! The killeer just killed the police.

ME: He's going to his secret room.

HITSUGAYA: Cool! A secret room! I love those.

ME: Wow. I never new this side of you.

HINAMORI: -_whispers;__-_ He always had a thing for secret rooms.

ICHIGO: Tools, bright light, metal bed? Seems like a corpse investigation.

ME: It is!

RUKIA: Weird. He dressed up as a girl.

ME: The girl never left.

HINAMORI: Ah, another room? How many rooms are there?

ME: You never know.

BRANDIE: Ok, now it's getting a little scary.

RUKIA: I just saw a dead body!

ME: We all saw a dead body.

HINAMORI: Let's stop the movie now.

HITSUGAYA: No! It's finally getting good!

ME? Eh….Shorty you ok?

HINAMORI: Oh yeah, he also likes scary movies.

ME: Yeah, I can tell.

RUKIA: AH! OMG! A DEAD HEAD! SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!

ICHIGO: Rukia, it's obviously fake. Can't you tell?

RUKIA: I DON'T CARE! THIS IS REALLY CREEPING ME OUT NOW!

HINAMORI: Rukia's right. This has gone to- OMMYGOD! THE KILLERS RIGHT BEHIND THE MOTHER!

ORIHIME: Oh, I hope she's ok.

GIN: Wow. Great fight!

HITSUGAYA: Yeah, RIGHT THROUGH THE STOMACH!

YACHIRU: -giggles- Nice movie. Happy ending.

ME: Haha! Prank called the kids house.

HITSUGAYA: Finally.

BRANDIE: No more adult videos for them!

SHYANN: That's funny!

HITSUGAYA: Oh great. Now they're kissing again.

HINAMORI: I know. Isn't it romantic!

ME: Oh, sweet romance.

RUKIA: Ha! His friends taping them!

MATSUMOTO: Then the credits!

ME: Poor girls, that got killed.

_Few minutes later…._

ME: So, was the movie "A scorching nail-biter that will have you jumping out of your seat."

HINAMORI: -nods- Everything that you just said.

ME: Good, cause that's what a reviewer said.

HITSUGAYA: Ah. Didn't faze me.

ME: That's because you're weird.

ICHIGO: It was ok.

RUKIA: But how could he kill those rabbits. Innocent victims.

ME: You don't care about the other women.

RUKIA: Hello! Bunnies died. The women didn't actually die. It's just a movie.

ME: Well so didn't the bunnies.

RUKIA: Really? Oh, I'm so happy!

Me: 0,o? Ok, On to something different.

SHYANN: Ooh, ooh! Let's play the Honesty Game!

ME: Oh, yeah. Let's play that one!

BRANDIE: Awesome!

EVERYONE???...

ME: Oh, this game is really simple. All you have to do is tell the truth, AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH, when someone asks you a question. But, let me get a Bible first.

HITSUGAYA: Why?

ME: Oh, just to make sure you all actually say the truth.

_An hour later….._

ME: Ok, back. With the Bible.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?

ME: SHORTY! You know what happens, when you utter a bad word.

HITSUGAYA: NO! NOT THE MIDGET CHAIR!

ME: No, I have something better. I'll as you a question first.

HITSUGAYA: That's not so bad. Ask away.

ME: Do you like……….

HITSUGAYA: Yes……..???

ME: Eh….I forgot. Never mind.

BRANDIE: Don't. Play. Dumb. We all know what you wanted to ask him.

ME: Really? Well, I bet you didn't see this coming!

EVERYONE: ……….

ME: HITSUGAYA! ARE YOU GAY!?!?!?!?!

HITSUGAYA: NO I'M-

ME: No! Put you're hand on the Bible, Mister!

HITSUGAYA: -sighs, puts hand on the Bible- No, I'm not gay.

ME: Are you very sure?

HITSUGAYA: -stares up at me- You're weird.

ME: THANK YOU!

HITSUGAYA: It wasn't a compliment.

ME: I know!

HITSUGAYA: ………0,o?

ME: Ok, Hitsugaya. It's your turn. You're free to ask anyone a question. But don't forget the Bible!

HITSUGAYA: Whatever. –looks around the room-

ME: Pick already!

HITSUGAYA: -death glare- Don't. Rush. Me. Hmm………Hinamori.

ME: I knew it.

BRANDIE: -sarcastic- Way to go. Now I have to pay Briana $5.00. Thanks a lot.

HITSUGAYA: You bet-

ME:-collecting money from Brandie- We all bet, Shorty. We all bet.

HITSUGAYA: Well…..Hinamori?

HINAMORI: Yes?

HITSUGAYA: Is it true that you wet your bed.

HINAMORI: Wha? No, no no no-

HITSUGAYA: Hand, on, Bible.

HINAMORI: -sighs, puts hand on bible- Yes. But it was only one time! Not long enough to call me a mean nickname!

HITSUGAYA: You wet your bed.

HINAMORI: I had a bad dream. One time. Nickname doesn't suit me!

HITSUGAYA: Yeah it does.

HINAMORI: NO IT DOESN'T!

-they still continue to argue as everyone silently watches-

ME: Well, as the two friends fight, we will watch.

HINAMORI: Your nickname's adorable!

HITSUGAYA: No it's not!

_Few moments later….._

ME: HINAMORI, SHORTY!

HITSUGAYA&HINAMORI: WHAT!?!?!?!?

ME: We have to keep playing ok.

HINAMORI: Fine.

HITSUGAYA: Whatever.

HINAMORI: Uh…..Rukia?

RUKIA: Yeah?

HINAMORI: If you had to get a permanent tattoo, what would you get?

RUKIA: That's easy! Chappy the Bunny!

ME: I win again! Ichigo, pay up!

ICHIGO: -glares- Why, why? Chappy the Bunny?

RUKIA: You know I love Chappy the Bunny.

ICHIGO: -pays me- Couldn't you have said, strawberries and bunnies.

RUKIA: Hmm………..well now that………….nah!

ICHIGO: ……….You just cost me ten bucks!

RUKIA: You'll live. Anyways, Ichigo. If you had to spend one day with a person, guy or girl, who would you spend the day with?

ICHIGO: Truthfully?

RUKIA: Yeah.

ICHIGO: I guess I have to pick…….-looks around the room-

RUKIA: Yeah?

ICHIGO: I would pick…….

ME: Spill it or die!

ICHIGO: ………..I'd pick…….Emma.

EVERYONE: O,O?

RUKIA: Who….the hell……is Emma?

ICHIGO: -shrugs- I don't know.

ME: Why would you pick a girl you don't know?

ICHIGO: You said I could pick anyone so, I picked Emma.

RUKIA: I meant anyone in this room.

ICHIGO: Well, you didn't say that.

ME: Well, all the Emma's in the world are lucky, cause Ichigo wants to spend a day with you!

ICHIGO: …….Ok……….then…….I'll pick-

ME: And that's the end of the game!

EVERYONE: What?!

ME: Well, this chapter is getting really long, so I'm ending this now. Don't worry! If this game is liked a lot, then we'll play it again someday.

HITSUGAYA: I don't really like it.

ME: Then, we are so playing it again for sure!

HITSUGAYA: I can't believe she's gonna play it again.

HINAMORI: I can't believe he asked me that question.

ICHIGO: I can't believe, I lost money to the author.

ME: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!

EVERYONE: ………….

ME: …………

CLOWN: And the suspense continues.

--- 

ANNOUNCER: Now, time for _Mysterious or What?! With Briana!_

SETTING: It's like a news report room. No wait, exactly like a news report room. Just watch the news; you'll see what I mean. ME: -shuffling papers- Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today I'd like to point out names. Specifically: 

_Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki_

_Uryu Ishida x Orihime Inoue_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya x Momo Hinamori_

You may ask now, "What's so specific about those names" I'll tell you. Majority really like these parings (look at the x's) the most.

Now think for one minute, Look at the last names, do you see what I see?

**A PATTEREN!**

**K**urosaki and **K**uchiki

**I**shida and **I**noue

_Especially…._

**H****i**tsugaya and **Hi**namori

O,O

By golly!

There last names start with the same letter!

Coincidence?

I think not.

Maybe Tite Kubo wanted it this way. Maybe for a reason unknown.

Or maybe it really is just a coincidence.

We will never really know. But in our heads, we will always wonder.

Well, it was nice to share some mysterious information with you. See you next time in _Mysterious or What!? With Briana!_ Bye now! -camera zooms out-

---

ME: -comes out of news room-

EVERYONE: ……….

HITSUGAYA: What were you doing in there.

ME: Oh, just a little report.

ICHIGO: What kind of report?

ME: None of your business.

EVERYONE: ……….

YACHIRU: -comes out of nowhere- Ooh, look! I found a gun!

ME: O,O. Where did you find that gun?

YACHIRU: -points- At that door over there!

ME: Yachiru, you are never suppose to open that door!

YACHIRU: Why not.

ME: Cause, that's my idea door.

HITSUGAYA: What kind of idea would you need to use a gun?

ME: Nothing. Just…………GO AWAY!

HITSUGAYA: ……….O,O?

ME: You shall never know.

YAHCIRU: Should I put the gun back.

ME: Yeah, do that.

HITSUGAYA: I can't believe she just yelled at me.

SHYANN: I can't believe Yahciru had a gun.

YACHIRU: I can't believe I didn't get a chance to shoot the gun.

CLOWN: I can't believe this is still suspenseful.

ME: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!

EVERYONE: ……

ME: Well, Ehh……..I think it's time.

HINAMORI: Time for what?

ME: Time for the questions!

BRANDIE: What questions?

ME: You know, the questions!

ICHIGO: Questions?

ME: Ok, you know what –snaps finger, room changes, and some people on stage-

ICHIGO: What happened?

ME: Question time! Ok, Ichigo, what do you think of Hinamori?

ICHIGO: Wha?

ME: This involves the thing we were gong to do last time, but then I ran out of time so now QUESTION TIME! So answer the question.

ICHIGO: She's quiet. Nice. She's best friends with Toshiro over there. –points at Hitsugaya-

ME: Hmm……good answers.

BRANDIE: Gin, same question.

GIN: About Hinamori-chan?

BRANDIE: No, about Soifon,

GIN: Oh, well. She's a great fighter.

SOIFON: -smiles- Thank you.

YORUICHI: She learns from the best. -smiles-

BRANDIE: Aww. What a sweet thing to say.

SHYANN: Hitsugaya, what do you think of Kiyone?

HITSUGAYA: Um…..she's loyal.

SHYANN: Ok.

ME: Hinamori, would you like to get to better know Ichigo?

HINAMORI: hn……..sure. Why not.

ME: Awesome answer.

BRANDIE: Soifon, same question.

SOIFON: ……….Uh….I guess so.

SHYANN: You know the drill Kiyone.

KIYONE: Ok. Yea.

ME: And that about wraps up that.

SHYANN: You need better questions.

ME: I know, I know.

BRANDIE: But great chapter.

ME: Thanks. But now, the time has come to say good bye!

EVERYONE: Finally.

ME: -glares- And I'd like to end this chapter, with a little bit from a show I DID NOT WATCH OK! I have a little brother, and a little niece, and a little nephew. And….yeah…

BRANDIE: Whatever you're going to do, just do it.

ME: OK! In the words of Dora the Explorer-

EVERYONE: …hehe….hahaha…-burst out laughing-

ME: I TOLD YOU! Ugh, never mind.

HITSUGAYA: Never knew you like those kinds of shows.

ME: I don't!

SHYANN: Just let her say what she has to say!

ME: -clears throat, turns towards readers- What was your favorite part of this chapter?

_Few moments….._

-dead silence, some coughing, murmuring-

ME: -gasp- MINE TOO!

HINAMORI: My favorite part was listening to the theme song!

RUKIA: My favorite part was the commercial!

SHYANN: My favorite part was the singing.

BRANDIE: My favorite part was the Honesty Game!

ME: My favorite part was the dreams!

ICHIGO: But you weren't there for the dreams.

ME: But I was the one who had them, so there you go!

HITSUGAYA: My favorite part is happening right now, as we speak.

ME: Ooh! Your favorite part is when we're talking about are favorite parts?!

HITSUGAYA: No, the ending.

ME: Oh. Then you're boring.

MATSUMOTO: My favorite part was when we drank sake!

GIN: But we didn't drink any.

MATSUMOTO: But we will. Oh, we will!

ME: And thanks to our special guest, Clown! Clown, would you like to say a few words.

CLOWN: This…..Thingy is very suspenseful!

ME: Right you are Mr. Clown, right you are.

BRANDIE: So…..what do we do now?

ME: Eh……….I don't really know.

HITSUGAYA: Stop typing.

ME: -glares- ……………I'm going back to read Harry Potter-

BRANDIE: Did Harry die?

ME: I'm not that far yet, I'm only on chapter 18. And no….

SHYANN: Who did die?

ME: -sniffles- A very near and dear friend of course. A poor-

BRANDIE: BRIANA! Don't spoil it for people who didn't read it.

ME: Your right. READ THE BOOK!

SHYANN: ………..

EVERYONE: ………

CLOWN: ...

ICHIGO: This is getting off-topic.

ME: You're right. Anyways, I'd like some more reviews. I can't get enough of them! And I'd like to thank the people who reviewed so far. So, the people who reviewed get a free hug from whatever Bleach character you want to hug. Cause you know, I don't want to make you hug someone you really don't want to hug, Am I right?

SHYANN: I got a question though.

ME: What's that?

SHYANN: How come the main characters are now Hinamori and Gin?

ME: Cause……I felt like it. Well, they're both my favorite characters..

BRANDIE: But it doesn't make sense.

ME: It doesn't have to! I just wanted to put this fic under characters…..that's all. –laughs- It's not like I'm going to get sued or anything right?

-just then, the door got knocked down, and a bunch of people in suits came in-

LAWYER #1: Briana, you are going to get sued.

ME: -sighs- I spoke too soon.

BRANDIE: Don't worry Briana, we'll help you get through this!

SHYANN: Yeah!

ME: Tune in next time…..OH NO! I'M GETTING SUED! TBC…….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxZ**

**OMG! I'm getting sued. XD. And for those of you who didn't know….I am indeed Miss Calvin. (I hope you did know) Now, I want you to review. And this time, You can tell me what you liked, what you want, and …….yeah……so….give me some more ideas..**

**REVIEW! –splat-**

**XD! O,O?**


	7. Wow, Quotes, Pretty Sad!

**Ok, hi. Again. Well, school started. SUCH A TRAGEDY!!! -blinks- But it's a good thing too...because I finally got to see my friends again. (the one's that I fogot to get phone nuumbers) I told them about this website. **

**1 considers it. 1 has a computer but no internet, and-- ****thats it. Though, 3 of them are going to be my story editors. **

**YAH! LESS MISTAKES! I'm so very happy to have anime loving friends! **

**-cough-**

**On with the...???**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

-I got taken away 5 minutes ago, for court-

BRANDIE: -humming, drumming figures-

SHYANN: Soo….when is Briana's trial?

BRANDIE: I don't know.

SHYANN: Who's Briana's lawyer?

BRANDIE: I don't know.

SHYANN: You don't know anything!

BRANDIE: I was watching the exact same thing you were seeing.

SHYANN: -yawns- What to do. What to do?

BLEACH CAST: O,O?

HINAMORI: What just happened?

HITSUGAYA: My prayers came true!

HINAMORI: That's not funny!

SHYANN: -sighs-

-envelope comes through the mail door-

BRANDIE: Ohh! We got mail! –opens the letter-

SHYANN: What's it say?

BRANDIE: Briana's trial is in 5 hours.

RUKIA: So soon.

SHYANN: That's the way things work in this world.

ICHIGO: So what are we going to do until then?

BRANDIE: Hmm…….we have some options.

ISHIDA: Like….?

SHYANN: OH! OHH! LET'S GO TO THE REVIEW BOX!

EVERYONE: -stares-

SHYANN: What?

BRANDIE: You know, Shyann has a bright idea. Review box sounds great!

SHYANN: Ok. First review is from……..:

**x****royal.momonessx** ……….hope I spelled right. And she writes:

**OMG ROFL! ****luv**** the karaoke thing so awesum! ****update**** soon!**

HITSUGAYA: OMG? ROFL?

BRANDIE: WHA? OMG OH MY GOD ROFL ROLL ON FLOOR LAUGHING! Geez…..you need to get in with the times.

HITSUGAYA: I'm not a computer talking person.

SHYANN: Well to bad. We enjoy computer talk. In fact….we should do a computer talk time.

BRANDIE: Yeah….we're going to need to disgust that with Briana.

SHYANN: **xroyal.momonessx**….we are all very glad you enjoyed the karaoke thing. It was our specialty. We might do one soon, but we're not quiet sure.

BRANDIE: Next is from……

**WhiteDreamsDewDropsTears** …………..and she writes:

**Yay! New chapter! ****You have officially made Hinamori and Hitsugaya one of my favorite characters...****Ichigo and Rukia are still my favorite however...****Harry Potter is great! I already read the book and trust me, you'll enjoy it...****YAY! I GOT A HUG FROM RENJI!****I want more Renji! Reni's great! ****I'd rather hang out with Emma, too...****XD Thanks for making me laugh!! ****I can't wait for new chapter!**

HINAMORI: Maybe I'll ask Briana if I can borow that Harry Potter book. I looks pretty good.

SHYANN: Did we change a person's perspective. Wait………what does perspective mean again? God…summers getting to me.

BRANDIE: Summers over.

SHYANN: I know. It sucks.

BRANDIE: Sucks is not a good adjective. It's a verb. Like…'a vacuum sucks.'

SHYANN: Right, right. Then….'it vacuums?'

BRANDIE: Close enough. But….we are very happy you enjoy this….um..

SHYANN: CRACK FIC!

BRANDIE: Yup, yup. I'd rather hang out with Emma too.

SHAYNN: Renji, you receive a personal hug.

RENJI: That's…..great.

B&S: BE ENTHUSIASTIC!

RENJI: IT'S AWESOME!

SHYANN: There you go.

BRANDIE: And that concludes the new reviews we have.

SHYANN: And remember; _"__ We__ live in perverted times, my friends.__"_

BRANDIE: Good one!

HITSUGAYA: What the h-

SHYANN: And also; _"__You truly out gayed yourself__"_- eh….-looks around the room- Hitsugaya.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT!?

BRANDIE: It's an icon. Take it as a compliment.

HINAMORI: OHH! Let me try one.-looks through icons- _"Come to the dark side. We That why I love the dark side!_

ORIHIME:_ "Don't regret something that made you once smile."_ That doesn't make sense.

SHYANN: Ponder over it. Hard.

BRANDIE:_ "Coolest Loser Ever."_ THAT'S MINE! No one steal it.

RUKIA: -burst out laughing-

EVERYONE: O,O

RUKIA: This icon….speaks to me.

SHYANN: It says….?

RUKIA:_ "I feel so violated. Do it again."_

BRANDIE: -laughs- God! That reminds me of you Rukia. You would totally say that!

RUKIA: I know!

SHYANN: I guy needs to read this one.

BRANDIE: ANY GUY VOLENTEERS?

-all the guys step back-

BRANDIE: Chickens.

HITSUGAYA: I AM NOT A CHICKEN!

BRANDIE: Then read it.

HITSUGAYA: -sighs, walks up to the computer-_ "10 things boys know about girls. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. THE HAVE BOOBS?"_

EVERYONE: -cracks up-

ICHIGO: You got guts.

HITSUGAYA: I did not need to read that.

MATSUMOTO: Oh, but you did!

YORUICHI: And it was hilarious!

SOIFON: _"Make awkward sexual advances, not war."_

BRANDIE: ……True. True.

YORUICHI: _" When people don't laugh at our jokes, I don't think of it as "You had to be there" thing, But more like "YOU HAVE TO BE MENALLY RETARDED LIKE US" thing."_

SHYANN: I own that one now!

YORUICHI: No. I read it, I own it.

BRANIDE: _"I'm so happy! I could pee!"_

EVERYONE: O,O –stares-

BRANDIE: The icon.

EVERYONE: OH!

NEMU: _"Sex. Do it for the kids."_

_SHYANN: That's just what they want you to do._

MATSUMOTO: Ok. This one's a long one. _"I wish you were here… in my room… on my bed… the lights are off… we go under the blanket…AND I SHOW YOU MY NEW WATCH THAT GLOWS IN THE DARK! What on earth were you thinking?! YOU PERVERT!"_

SOIFON: That'll get them off guard.

NANAO:_ "Dude. That wasn't funny."_

BRANDIE: OMIGOD! BOB!

SHYANN: WHERE!

BRANDIE: _"This is Bob. Bob likes you. Bob likes sharp things. I suggest you run from Bob."_

S&B: WHERE DID WE GO WRONG BOB!? WHERE DID WE GO WRONG!?

EVERYONE: O,O……

BRANDIE: And that concludes today's quotes.

SHYANN: Now what do we do?

BRANDIE: I have no clue. Briana's usually in charge of the show's things to do.

SHYANN: We're just the co-hosts!

BRANDIE: ……..4 hours left….

SHYANN: …..We have to do something. We're losing readers….and reviewers.

BRANDIE: Let's talk about…….

SHYANN: BLEACH PAIRINGS?

BRANDIE: Characters…

SHAYNN: Ok….

EVERYONE: O,O?

BRANDIE: ….So……..HITSUGAYA!

HITSUGAYA: What?

BRANDIE: Tell us something about yourself.

HITSUGAYA: I like….watermelon.

BRANDIE; NO! Something we don't know.

HITSUGAYA: Wait a minute

-waits a minute-

HITSUGAYA: ….how do you know I like watermelon?

BRANDIE: -cough, cough-

SHYANN: -hack, hack-

HITSUGAYA: 0,o? How do you….?

BRANDIE: Everyone in the entire world knows…

HITSUGAYA: How…?

BRANDIE: We just do. It was a fact once we were born….

HITSUGAYA: 0,o?

SHYANN: So anyways! Um…-scans the room- HINAMORI!

HINAMORI: Yes?

SHYANN: Any secrets…you'd like to share.

HINAMORI: Well…uh….there was once this time in summer where Hitsu – Hitsugaya…yet again…covers her mouth-

EVERYONE: ….o,0???

BRANDIE: Wow. Your becoming quiet the expert at covering mouths.

SHYANN: What were you going to say Hinamori?

HINAMORI: I was saying-

HITSUGAYA: NO! Don't say it!

HINAMORI: But it was soo funny.

BRANDIE: What was funny?

HINAMORI: He-

HITSUGAYA: None of your business.

SHYANN: Gosh. Your so…..un-shareful!

HITSUGAYA: That's not even a word.

SHYANN: I KNOW! But—GOD! We'll never know anything with you stopping her!

HITSUGAYA: You shouldn't be in people's personal business!

SHYANN: WHAT'S SO PERSONAL ABOUT IT!

-they continue fighting-

BRANDIE: -sweat drop- So….is it something personal.

HINAMORI: -sweat drop also- Sorta.

BRANDIE: Maybe you shouldn't say then.

HINAMORI: All right!

-stop fighting-

SHYANN: NO!

(same time)

HITSUGAYA: YES!

SHYANN: How could you give in!

BRANDIE: It's a personal affair.

SHYANN: Our job is to know about personal things. Then tease them about it! It's in the handbook!

BRANDIE: Yeah….but….Briana didn't make it one of the important rules. It should have been on page one if it was so important.

SHYANN: I guess you're right. –looks over a file- Oh look! Briana left a file full of ideas!

BRANDIE: -looks over a piece- Project L.O.V.E.

SHYANN: -looks over piece- Different types-- Tender, puppy, tough, and just love?

B&S: Hmm….

BRANDIE: I think Briana wants to be here when we go over this.

SHYANN: Probably. Or she'd kill is with a frying pan. (stole that from xinglongneo…though..Soifon did that)

BRANDIE: Eh….now what do we do…?

RENJI: Why don't we….go to the courthouse.

SHYANN: Bob. Don't interrupt us.

RENJI: MY NAME'S NOT BOB!

SHYANN: It is now.

ICHIGO: Let's go….home.

BRANDIE: OH! TO YOUR HOME! THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU TO INVITE US! WHEN YOU HARDLY EVEN KNOW US! YOU SO NICE TO US!

ICHIGO: I meant everyone go to their own houses. I'm not inviting anyone to my house. –looks at Rukia- Anyone.

RUKIA: To bad. I'm sleeping there.

BRANDIE: Oh…then…you suck!

SHYANN: Brandie….didn't we discuss this!

BRANDIE: Oh right. YOU VACCUME!

SHYANN: So…how's everyone…?

-a few coughs here and there- SOMERANDOMPERSON: Can we go home now?

BRANDIE: Let's just go to the courthouse. We obviously don't know how to run things here.

EVERYONE: -cheers- YAH! THE FINALLY GAVE UP!

S&B: -stares- …..

SHYANN: You're all to mean.

BRANDIE: They just don't understand.

-at the courthouse, at my jail cell-

BRANDIE: Briana, you alright?

ME: Huh? Oh, my dearest friends!

SHYANN: o,0? Did she just say..?

BRANDIE: Briana, we brought the entire cast.

ME: O- ok. But not Aizen right?

BRANDIE: Defiantly.

ME: My case is in 2 hours.

SHYANN: We know.

ME: You know, ever since I came here, my eyes have been open to newer things!

B&S???

ME: Like, did you know that your life span is a piece of toilet paper?

EVERYONE: o,0???

BRANDIE: What are you-

ME: And also, We need over a hundred pieces of toilet paper to cover the life span of this earth?

SHYANN: History…?

ME: Yup.

HITSUGAYA: What the hell is she talking about?

ME: I WISH THERE WAS A MIDGET CHAIR HERE! I'D PUT YOU IN ONE RIGHT NOW!

HINAMORI: uh…Briana, are you ok. You seem a bit……….different.

ME: Nope. Just finally opened my eyes is all. By the way, I'm getting sued $1000.00 if I don't win this case.

S&B: O,O….ARE YOU KIDDING US!!!!????!?

ME: I didn't know it was illegal to put their names up. I'm just a minor after all.

BRANDIE: Where are we suppose to get that kind of money?

ME: -thinks- Anybody got life insurance?

SHYANN: You're not suggesting killing someone off, are you?

ME: uh…yea. Why.

BRANDIE: Briana! You'll go to jail for over 25 years for that!

ME: Oh….right.

SHYANN: Though, I'm sure that Aizen has life insurance. We could kill him and probably get away with it.

ME: No. I mean, I'm all for killing him and everything. But, then who will we torture?

SHYANN: Hmm…..I guess not.

EVERYONE: o,0?

BRANDIE: o,0…..WE ARE NOT KILLING ANYONE!

-everyone in jail stares-

ME: Great. Why to blow the plan.

BRANDIE: That wasn't a very good one.

ME: Well, what am I suppose to do? Steal my collage fund out of my bank?!

SHYANN: That's not a bad idea.

ME: NO! I need that for collage!

BRANDIE: Well then I guess we're just going to have to win this case.

ME: If that's the only way.

SHYANN: Who'll be your lawyer?

ME: Hmm……

HINAMORI: May I suggest Hitsugaya-kun.

ME: WHAT?!?!?

(same time)

HITSUGAYA: WHAT?!?! You have to be crazy! Me working with her?!?!

ME: He's right! It's a bad mix!

HINAMORI: But, Hitsugaya-kun would do a great job. I'm sure! He'd probably win the case!

ME: -sighs- Well, if you're recommending him…then I guess….ok.

HITSUGAYA: -sighs- Fine.

BRANDIE: Urahara….do you mind being the back-up lawyer?

HITSUGAYA: YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT?!?!

ME: No. It's just always good to have a back-up lawyer. Incase the other one isn't nice enough.

URAHARA: I don't mind.

SHYANN: We'll see you in court Briana.

BRANDIE: Good luck! –thumbs up-

ME: Hey, Rukia?

RUKIA: Yeah?

ME: Now I know what it feels like to be you.

RUKIA: But you're not going to get executed.

ME: Yeah. But I'm going to get sued my butt off!

RUKIA: -laughs- Right, right.

ICHIGO: TO THE COURT ROOM!

BRANDIE: FOLLOW ME!

TBC…….

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Speaking of Bleach...**

**My friend let me borrow Bleach volume 19! While I gave her volume 18. ****I want volume 20. SOO BAD! But, I'm going to have to wait a little while. Then another friend of mine borrowed Fruits Basket both 6&7 and I got 13&17 from her. Now I have a book called Ultra Maniac while another friend borrows Friuts Baket 7.**

**Geez. Second week of school and we're already trading manga books with eachother. And on top of that-- HOMEWORK!**

**Well, review. Please. I love reviews!**


	8. COURT TIME! Bagle Strangler?

**Hello. Me again. This time, in court! Ok, so I really don't know how court goes. And this chapter is unedited. So there might be some mistakes. And, yeah. Pretty much it.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-jail cell. Urahara and Hitsugaya there-

ME: I'm thinking killing Aizen was a better idea.

HITSUGAYA: You wanna stay in jail even more!?

ME: Nobody really cares about Aizen though. Everybody wants him dead!

HITSUGAYA: -sighs- You just don't get it.

ME: No, I guess I don't. Where's Urahara?

HITSUGAYA: I don't know.

ME: But he's my laywer!

HITSUGAYA: So am I!

ME: He's the nicer one though.

HITSUGAYA: Deal with it.

ME: -starts iching wrists- Oww.

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: These cuffs hurt.

HITSUGAYA: So.

ME: I think the guy that put them on me was a beginner.

HITSUGAYA: They wouldn't do that.

ME: OF COURSE THEY WOULD! I broke the law.

URAHARA: -comes back from some random place- That vending machine over there is cool.

ME???

URAHARA: Look, they have donuts! -shows a donut-

ME: Why are you eating a donut here?

URAHARA: I'm hungry!

ME: Well so am I, but you don't see me complaining!

URAHARA: You hunger died out. -starts eating donut-

HITSUGAYA: We have a case to win. So stop eating donuts.

URAHARA: There's also bagles! But, that women over there was giving me the evil eye...when I said I wanted one.

ME: Oh her! She's the bagle strangler.

URAHARA&HITSUGAYA: 0,o?

ME: Don't ask me how she does it, but she does. She even said she'd teach me if she and I ever get out.

HITSUGAYA: Why would you even want to learn?

ME: No reason. So, give me the questions you guys are asking!

HITSUGAYA: Question #1. Why did you put random names up in the main character title?

ME: Uh...because I felt like it.

HITSUGAYA: THAT'S NOT A GOOD ANSWER!

ME: But it's true. Don't they want me to "say the truth and nothing but the truth. So help me God?"

URAHARA: -still eating donut. muffled sound- She's right you know.

HITSUGAYA: I told you to put that stupid donut down! -takes donut and throws donut on ground-

URAHARA: MY BABY! -looks at Hitsugaya- YOU BASTARD!

ME: -itching wrist again- Oww. I hate hand cuffs.

HITSUGAYA: UH! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU PEOPLE!

GUARD: Is there something wrong sir?

HITSUGAYA: OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG. LOOK AT THEM!

GUARD: -looks- Why, they look like humble people.

HITSUGAYA: Huh? -looks-

ME: So, you're saying I should explain why I did what I did?

URAHARA: Yes. Explaining more will give them more to think about.

ME: Oh, thank you!

URAHARA: Your welcome. So, next question...

HITSUGAYA: What. The. Hell!

GUARD: Excuse me, but we do have a problem with vulgure language.

HITSUGAYA: Sorry.

GUARD: Now if you will excuse me, I have to go deal with the bagle strangler. -talks to the bagle strangler- Hey, hey! You know the rules lady! Stay away from that bagle! No! Don't you give me that disgusted look now...

HITSUGAYA: You guys made me look like an idiot when I was talking with that guard!

ME: Oh, Hitsugaya. You just have to understand us. We don't do this to make you look like a fool.

URAHARA: Yeah, we do this because we care.

HITSUGAYA: o,0?

ME: You'll understand eventurally.

---

-in the court house-

ME: ...-sighs- tired...tired...tired...ti-

HITSUGAYA: SHH!

ME: Whoa! When did you show up?

HITSUGAYA: I've always been here.

ME: WOW. THAT'S SO AWESOME!

HITSUGAYA: o,0?

ME: You're wearing a...suit?

HITSUGAYA: Yes...and?

ME: You look like you're going to get married. -laughs-

HITSUGAYA: WHAT?

ME: Oh, I'm guessing who it is...-smirks- Hope you have a happy life together!

HITSUGAYA: WHO?

ME: Oh, you know who, stop playing. Everyone knows who. Because you and who are getting married.

HITSUGAYA: WHO'S WHO?

ME: Who?

URAHARA: -walks in- Sorry I'm late. I stopped by that cool vending machine to get another donut.

HITSUGAYA: AGAIN? WHAT'S WITH YOU AND DONUTS.

URAHARA: They taste...good.

-everyone walks in-

BRANDIE: BRIANA WE'RE HERE!!!!

SHYANN: DON'T WORRY!

ME: OH YOU GUYS!

BALIFF: -mysteriously is here- All rise.

-everyone rises-

JUDGE: -comes in- You may be seated.

-everyone sits-

JUDGE: -coughs- Case 129,284,875,848,343: Main Characters Are Used Even Though It's not needed.

ME: Lots of numbers. O,O.

JUDGE: Defendant, plese rise.

ME: Is that suppose to be me?

JUDGE: Do you think it's you?

ME: Yes?

JUDGE: Well then it's you.

ME: Ok. -stands-

JUDGE: Do you know what you have done?

ME: Uh...no.

JUDGE: You have ignored the rule of the state!

ME: That's not part of the rules!

JUDGE: Here, it is.

ME: -mumbles- Well that's just stupid.

JUDGE: WHAT!?

ME: -smiles- Nothing!

JUDGE: Defendant's laywer, stand.

-my laywers stand-

JUDGE: There's two!?!?!

ME: Well, I can't just depend on just one!

JUDGE: Understandable.

ME: Thank you.

JUDGE: Other laywers stand.

-laywers stand-

JUDGE: Laywers, my procede with questioning.

LAYWER #1: Where were you on the night of June 23, 2001?

ME: How is that-

LAYWER #1: Just answer the question!

ME: I was sleeping.

LAYWER #1: Likely story!

ME: o,0???

LAYWER #2: You have to excuse him. -whispers- He's in a mid-life crises.

ME: Oh, I understand.

LAYWER #2: Why did you put those names up there?

ME: Well, because they are my favorite characters.

LAYWER #2: Really? Well that's a resonable excuse.

ME: That's what I said.

LAYWER #3: Are you awere that your breaking the rules of the state!

ME: Really now. That's interesting.

LAYWER #3: Don't be wise.

ME: I'm not trying to be.

JUDGE: ORDER IN THE COURT! -what's that thing called again? A hammer or something?-

EVERYONE: o,0?

JUDGE: Wasn't it time?

-everyone shakes heads no-

JUDGE: Oh. Well anyway. TIME FOR RECESS!

EVERYONE: YEAH!

ME: Brandie, do you have the labtop?

BRANDIE: Oh, yeah.

ME: Let's see those reviews then.

BRANDIE: Ok.

ME: Hmm, let's see. This review is from **Moriko Hikari**. And the person asks:

**What does ZOMGH stand for?**

**-**silence-

ME: Wow.

HITSUGAYA: What _does_ it stand for?

ME: What!? Nobody knows what it means, besides Brandie.

EVERYONE: No.

ME: Again. Get with the times!

BRANDIE: Briana, just tell them.

ME: Ok. This word was sorta created by me!

ICHIGO: You create...words.

ME: Doesn't everyone?

ICHIGO: Not really.

ME: Well...anyways. I've seen a lot of people put Z in front of OMG. Creating ZOMG. But, since I don't like to say God, I put H at the end of it creating ZOMGH or ZoeMyGosH. I say that a lot to.

EVERYONE: O,O.

HITSUGAYA: Stop creating words.

ME: But words are fun!

BRANDIE: They just don't understand.

ME: I know.

SHYANN: Next review. **ROSELIACOOL** writes:

**YAY A UPDATE!  
Why r u all being mean to Htsugaya?  
He seems cool to me!  
D**

HITSUGAYA: I like this girl.

ME: I'm sure you do.

HITSUGAYA: Why _are_ you all being mean to me?

ME: You're the one who gets annoyed the most. The next person would be Ichigo.

ICHIGO: WHAT!?

HITSUGAYA: So, you only annoy me, because I'm the one who gets annoyed the most?

BRANDIE: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

HITSUGAYA: THAT IS THE STUPIDEST ANSWER I'VE EVER HEARD!

SHYANN: See, there you go again.

ME: I mean, you practically blow up. It's hilarious! No offence.

HINAMORI: I think you should calm down Hitsugaya-kun.

ME: Yeah, listen to Hinamori. She's very smart when it comes to you!

HITSUGAYA: -glares-

ME: Next review! From **Demonade**, it reads:

**This is some funny s!**

SHYANN: We have been considered funny.

ME: And I thank you for not fully saying that last word. Although, I really don't mind.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT!?

ME: It's part of your lesson.

BRANDIE: Anyways, last review. **Dragon of Venus** writes:

**OMG I love this fic! that's just like an episode of Bleach, getting arrested for a stupid reason. update ASAP, and good luck w/ the trial:)**

ME: Thank for loving this fic. It means the world that someone in this world like this particular fic.

BRANDIE: It means...the world?

ME: Yes.

SHYANN: I agree. This probably would happen in Bleach. If Tite Kubo had no more ideas. But since he's a smart one this probably will not happen. But we'll just hope it will.

ME: Yeah. Aww, and thanks for the luck. -looks at clock- Oh, recess is almost over.

BRANDIE: This would be a great time to advertise something.

ME: Right. Well first, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing this fic. It's because of you peoples that I have something to do in a time of boredom.

SHYANN: And to think that you go out and write this.

ME: I know. Anyways, I'd like to advertise some website of mine. It's under construction still, but if you have time, please visit! The website is on my profile. Click my name, go to my profile, and click my homepage or it's the first website under my websites. I would type it out, but it won't go on here so just go to my profile to get it.

SHYANN: She'll probably be advertising this in everyone of her stories.

BRANDIE: Do it for the kids!

ME: Um...yeah, sure!

JUDGE: -comes in-

BALIFF: All rise!

JUDGE: You may be seated.

-everyone sits-

JUDGE: Jury, have you came to a conclusion?

PERSONFROMJURY: Yes. We find the defendant Briana, Not Guilty, because she actually did not commit a real big crime.

ME: YES!

PERSONFROMJURY: But, Briana must do 30 hours of community service.

ME: NO!

BRANDIE: Lighten up. It's only 30 hours.

SHYANN: Yeah, and then we have to do 50 hours for Girl Scouts.

ME: -gets down on knees- NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUDGE: You start tommorow.

ME: -sniff sniff- Ok.

BRANDIE: Don't worry. We'll help.

ME: Really?

BRANDIE: No. But you should have seen your face!

ME: Oh. Your helping. Your all helping!

SHYANN: Oh. I don't like the sound of this.

TBC...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter, I do community sevice. But with a little help from my friends, and forceful help from the Bleach cast. I hope your looking forward to read it as much as I'm looking forward to write it.**

**Oh, yeah. And review!**


	9. I sing to learn, Brandie sings to annoy

**I am done with the sucky chapter! No seriously, this chapter sucked. I thought it was boring. But next chapter is going to be super fun! (I hope) Today I went to the mall with my friend and her mom. It was SO MUCH FUN! I went to stores that I've never really been before. Now I wanna shop there all the time. I even got two shirts from American Eagle. Can't wait to wear it! My sister's over to eat dinner! i think my nephew loves me better than everyone (besides my sister) more! I fell loved! Ok. I'm done. And really hungry : )**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

NEWS REPORTER(looks like that Chinese reporter from Family Guy): We are here, Diane, today because we found out somebody's going to do community work for 30 hours. Briana, how do you feel?

ME: ZOMGH! HI MOM, DAD! HI SIBLINGS, HI FRIENDS, HI PEOPLE I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT HI-

NEWS REPORTER: -takes mic away- That's enough. So, this girl thought if she had to do community service for 30 hours, she might do it well. Which is why she brought tons of friends with her.

ME: Yes and also the lanes are closed for today and half of tomorrow.

-boos all around the nation-

ME? Oh, I see how it is. It's great for a girl and her friends to be helping out the community, but if it closes the lanes down everyone says, "Screw the community!" Well, to bad. I have to do this and I am not doing this alone! And also leave Chris Crocker ALONE!(will explain next chapter) -coughs- That is all.

NEWS REPORTER: This has been your news for today. I will see you tonight at 11.

-News Reporter leaves. Everyone is just left standing around now-

ME: Ok, So. Why don't we split into groups of three!

EVERYONE: Ok..uh-

ME: I'M WITH GIN AND HINAMORI! IT'S ALREADY BEEN DECIDED! COME ON YOU GUYS! -takes Gin and Hinamori to a far away place-

-Everyone is left standing again-

HITSUGAYA: What...was that?

BRANDIE: You should know by know. Briana's favorite characters are Gin and Momo.

SHYANN: -mutters- Also her favorite crack pairing.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT?

SHYANN: What? I didn't hear nothing!

_Meanwhile..._

ME: How do we do this?

GIN: We pick up tash with these pointy sticks I guess.

ME: That's just what they want you to think. I mean come on, it's in all the movies and shows.

HINAMORI: I don't see any other way.

ME: Your probably right.

-starts picking up trash-

ME: You know, You guys are both pretty much hated, next to Aizen.

GIN&HINAMORI: WHAT!?

ME: Yeah, that's what I said. On the net, everyone's bashing you, Hinamori. And all my friends bash you, Gin. I feel like I love the ones that are hated. Which is true. Aren't I nice.

GIN: But don't you hate the ones that are loved.

ME: Kinda. I'm so weird. But what I don't understand why. I mean I like everyone in Bleach except...-in a killing voice- AIZEN! Oh and some other girl.

HINAMORI: Who?

ME: ...I'll tell you later. People will probably be asking why. But it's so clear to why I hate her. It's not like hate- hate it's more like deeply despise a lot.

GIN: O,O.

ME: So, how's life going?

HINAMORI: Uh...ok, I guess.

_Meanwhile..._

BRANIDE: I wanna sing.

ICHIGO: Don't sing.

RUKIA: Let her sing.

ICHIGO: The last thing I want to here is a random song coming out of her mouth.

BRANIDE: Let me sing.

RUKIA: She might sound good.

ICHIGO: Well.

RUKIA: Well, what?

ICHIGO: I was correcting you. You said good. You were suppose to say well.

RUKIA: Why.

ICHIGO: It's correct English.

RUKIA: WE'RE NOT EVEN ENGLISH!

ICHIGO: BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO USE THE PROPER GRAMMAR!

RUKIA: I DON'T CARE!

ICHIGO: IF YOU WANT TO TALK CORRECTLY YOU SHOULD!

RUKIA: BUT I DON'T WANT TO!

ICHIGO: I DON'T CARE!

RUKIA: I DON'T CARE TOO!

ICHIGO: JUST SAY WELL!

RUKIA: NO!

ICHIGO: SAY IT!

RUKIA: FINE! WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL! YOU HAPPY?

BRANDIE: -in a purposely horrible voice- Ichigo and Rukia are fighting like a MAAARRRIIIEEEDDD CCCOOOUUUPPPLLLEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF MY HORRIBLE SSSSIIINNNGGGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SSSSSSIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG YOUR HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRTTTT OUT. BEFORE IT'S TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE!!! Or, life itself will end. -finishes singing-

ICHIGO&RUKIA: O,O?

ICHIGO: -whispers- I told you to not let her sing.

RUKIA: I know. And I should have believed you.

_Meanwhile..._

SHYANN: Umm...

ORIHIME: So...

MATSUMOTO: Hmm...

-thinking of how to use the stick thing-

_Meanwhile..._

HITSUGAYA: Why was I stuck alone?

RENJI: What? Now I'm not a person anymore?

KIRA: I was nobody a long time ago.

_Meanwhile..._

SOIFON: Why do we get stuck doing this?

YORUICHI: We were there.

URAHARA: -sleeping on the ground-

SOIFON&YORUICHI: GET UP!

URAHARA: What?

YORUICHI: We're not doing this alone. Now HELP!

URAHARA: Ok.

_Meanwhile..._

ME: Roadkill.

HINAMORI: What?

ME: Roadkill. Its...I'm just bored.

GIN: What would you expect.

ME: Some fun out of this.

HINAMORI: No fun.

GIN: Hey, is that Aizen? -points out on the road-

ME: Yeah, that's roadkill. COME ON CARS COME!

HINAMORI: They can't.

ME: Why not?

HINAMORI: You closed the lane for two days.

ME: ..O,O...DARN MY STUPIDITY!!!!!!!!!!!!! -knees fall to the ground! WHY!!!! -gets back up again.- Ok. So, how do you guys feel abut eachother?

GIN: Why.

ME: For, file reference.

GIN: Why?

ME: Well to get to know one another.

GIN: Why?

ME: For the big brothers and big sisters thing.

GIN: WHY?

ME: So a little girl can be happy.

HINAMORI: Why?

ME: We don't want to see little girls cry.

HINAMORI: She has a point you know.

GIN: Why?

ME: So the rest of the world, who hate both Gin and Hinamori, can be happy.

GIN: Wh- wait what?

ME: I told you before. Not a lot of people are big fans.

HINAMORI: What will make people happy?

ME: -pauses- HAVE A HAPPY LIFE YOU TWO! -runs for life-

GIN: O,O?

HINAMOIRI: O,O?

HITSUGAYA: -right behind them two- I'll kill her!

GIN: Oh, I get it.

HINAMOIRI: I don't. And Hits-

-Hitsugaya uses shunpo-

HINAMORI: Never mind.

_Meanwhile_ (aren't you getting tired of that word?)

CHAD: ...

ISHIDA: You hardly talk, you know that?

CHAD: Yeah.

ISHIDA: Man, your voice actor probably gets little pay.

CHAD: Probably.

ME: -passes by- HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! -starts singing the Constitution (video in my profile if you wanna know how it goes) from the schoolhouse of rock (or someting) - We the people, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice and insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and hand...and a–...umm. Gosh! Why do I always forget that part!

HITSUGAYA: Its: secure the blessing of liberty to ourselves and our posterity do ordain and establish this constitution for the United States of America.

ME: Wow. Thanks. How do you know that.

HITSUGAYA: Soul Reapers have to learn a lot of things.

ME: Wow. Wait a minute, I was suppose to be running from you. BYE!

HITSUGAYA: DAMN IT! -large flying object hits him on the head- What the?

ME: THAT'S FOR YOUR BAD MOUTH!

_The next afternoon_ (aren't you glad I stopped the meanwhile?)

ME: -laying on the ground with Brandie and Shyann- I died and gone where Satan is.

BRANDIE: Me too. I clean too much.

SHYANN: I think we did a pretty good job.

ME: Me too.

HITSUGAYA: I hate this. IT's too hot outside.

ME: Or is it?

HITSUGAYA: It is.

ME: Your body function differently, it wants everything to be cold instead of hot. You understand right.

HITSUGAYA: Not really.

ME: For a genius, your not all smart.

BRANDIE: Did you hear about that 8 or 10 year old going to college?!

ME: Oh, yeah. Now that's a genius! Anyways, it is time to say goodbye. And wow. This chapter sucked.

SHYANN: Vacuumed.

ME: But here are the preview/highlights of next chapter (words might or might not be included):

_**ME: There love is blind love, see here!**_

_**RUKIA: ICHIGO! THAT'S ANNOYING!**_

_**GIN: Aizen's right there.**_

_**HINAMORI: Aww...isn't he adorable!!!**_

_**BRANIDE: I don't agree.**_

_**RENJI: Why is there a flying monkey?**_

_**HITSUGAYA: WHAT?!**_

_**MATSUMOTO: So you hate me?**_

_**ICHIGO: Why are we leaving?**_

_**NELL: Why are you so bald?**_

_**YACHIRU: Look at this! I found it in a box with other stuff!**_

_**ME: YACHIRU! DON'T PRESS THAT!**_

_**EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_End of Preview..._

ME: Ohh, suspenceful! Love it!

BRANDIE: You already know what's happening!

ME: That's not totally true.

SHYANN: -stares-

ME: Ok, yes it is! I can't wait to start writing it!

HITSUGAYA: Or can you?

ME: O,o... -Blues Cluse song!- Now it's time for so long.

BRANDIE: But we'll sing just one more song.

SHYANN: Thanks for doing your part. You sure are smart!

ME: You know with me and you and my enemy, Aizen. We can do anything that we wanna do!

-palce is folding up-

ME: OMG! WE'RE SHRINKING!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Wasn't this chapter sucky? But just review and say it's good. That makes me feel better. And I love to feel better. Bye!**


	10. The Quote Game!

**School...is...exhausting. How do they expect me to do both a History and Science project at the same time??? And the Homework, DON'T GET ME STARTED! (Plus running a mile really puts a damper on things) I HATE GYM! I have the evil coach. But, anyways...here's chapter...uh...I think ten?? I don't know.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ME: O,O...-is sad- that was the icing on my bad day today.

BRANDIE: What?

ME: First there was a science test I didn't know about, then science homework was due that I didn't even finish, then my planner didn't get signed, now, I got my first flame. -sad-

SHYANN: Aww.

BRANDIE: Everyone has bad days.

ME: This was one of the worse.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: If you got nothing nice to say, then don't say it. If you hate my story then don't read it. I haven't flamed anyone so why should I get one.

HINAMORI: Uh...that wasn't very nice.

ME: I'll be in my cubical. And Hinamori shall come with me. Brandie, Shyann, you be in charge of my story.

B&S: Ok.

-leaves-

BRANDIE: She's so sad right now.

SHYANN: I know.

RUKIA: She must of had a bad day then.

BRANDIE: A really bad day.

ORIHIME: What shall we do.

BRANDIE: I really don't know.

-thinks-

5 minuets later...

BRANDIE: Ahh! I go- ...never mind.

1 hour later...

BRANDIE: WE NEED TO DISCUSS THIS!

5 hours later...

-me and Hinamori com back from my cubical-

ME: HI YOU GUYS!

BRANDIE: BRIANA! WE ARE SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK! WE FOUND WAYS FOR YOU TO GET OVER THE FLAME!

ME: Wha?

BRANDIE: You know, the flame you got today.

ME: Umm...?

SHYANN: What were you doing in there?

ME: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

BRANDIE: But we were going to kick that flamers ass!

ME: Um...I already gotten over that.

RUKIA: Really.

ME: Yeah.

RUKIA: Well that was a five hour waste.

ME: Would you like to hear about me and Hinamori's day?

BRANDIE: Not really.

SHYANN: You really gotten over it?

ME: Must we go over the rules! I thought I established in chapter one, that I wanted no flames what-so-ever. And whoever flames, ignored the rules. So, it's their fault.

BRANDIE: What happened in chapter one. I WASN'T HERE FOR CHAPTER ONE!

ME: Nothing happened Brandie. I see not point in flaming either. If you don't like the story then just don't read it. Don't hurt the person's feelings. They took there time out of their busy or non-busy lives.

BRANDIE: WOW.

ME: OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING BORING. SO MOVING ON!

SHYANN: I got to leave soon.

ME: Really?

SHYANN: Yep. Got's things to do. -leaves-

ME: What about you Brandie.

BRANDIE: Nah. I'll stay.

ME: Well if Shyann's leaving, then we must invite another person.

BRANDIE: Why?

ME: Because, it's in my rules. 2 people must be invited.

BRANDIE: You have weird rules.

ME: I know. So welcome to, A soccer player, strictly A-B student, and a- mutters- Hitsugaya fan, Ashley!(who cares if I spell your name wrong Ashley)

ASHLEY: Hi.

ME: Welcome! Again!

ASHLEY: Wow. What a big room.

ME: I know right.

-awkward silence-

ME: ok then. Let's get started.

RENJI: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

ME: O,o?

EVERYONE: O,o?

STRANGER: O,o. ; )

ME: Uh...here's some paper!

ICHIGO: For...

ME: ...

ICHIGO: rrrr...?

ME: O,o?

ICHIGO: r...?

ME: O,O?

ICHIGO: DAMN IT! JUST ANSWER ME!

ME: For the quote contest.

EVERYONE: THE WHAT?

ME: -takes out a folder full of paper- See. On this paper, is a quote.

RUKIA: And what do we do?

ME: You say it. -hands everyone a random paper-

EVERYONE: -looks-

HINAMORI: WHAT?

HITSUGAYA: You are not making me say that!

ICHIGO: What is wrong with you?

MATSUMOTO: I don't mind my quote.

EVERYONE: O,o?

MATSUMOTO: Wha?

ME: Anyways, you all say it.

EVERYONE: SAINDAONOASNL-

ME: NOT ALL AT ONCE!

EVERYONE: SIKG-stops-

STRANGER: San Dick likes So-fi-a. I said So-fffiii-aaaa!!!!!!

EVERYONE: O,o?

ME: Who are you?

STRANGER: I'm a stranger.

ME: I can see that. But anyways, You have to say your quotes at the right moment.

RENJI: When will be the right moment?

ME; Don't worry, you'll know. You'll always know.

EVERYONE: -is scared at me at the moment-

ME: And here are the rules to this game. Nell, if you will please.

NELL: Sure Authoress-san! ** Rules For Quotes Moment:**

_**1. Quotes may NOT be said at any random moment what-so-ever.**_

_**2. The game will NOT end until all quotes are said.**_

_**3. Therefore, you cannot leave.**_

_**4. No, spitting, hitting, pulling, shoving, killing (unless it's Aizen), violating, name calling (unless it's Hitsugaya) drinking, or freaking out.**_

_**5.Do NOT interfere with fate.**_

_**6. You cannot switch your original quote.**_

_**7. HAVE A SAFE AND FUN GAME! -closes rules-**_

ME; Everyone understand.

EVERYONE: Yea.

ME: Then let the games begin!

EVERYONE: ...

ME: Well, this might take a while. I'll do a starter topic. -takes out a flashlight and shows it on the wall- See this? -has a shadow puppet- This is a monkey and the monkey goes-

RENJI: A FLYING MONKEY!

ME: -looks over Renji's quote- That's not what your quote says.

RENJI: Fine. Why is there a flying monkey?

ME: Good question. I really don't know.

RENJI: Well I'm off the hook. I'm going to get ice cream and-

ME: Have you not been listening to the rules

RENJI: O,O?

ME: Ya can't leave until everyone's said their quote.

RENJI: That...sucks.

ICHIGO: My quote's totally random! When am I suppose to say this?

ME: -looks over quote- In time Ichigo, in time. Well I'm off!

EVERYONE: Wha?

ME: Come on. You're expecting me to stay here. -laughs- you got to be kidding me!

HITSUGAYA: But the rules-

ME: -don't apply to me. I created them. Duh.

HITSUGAYA: I hate you.

ME: Doesn't everybody? But fine, I'll stay. This is going to be a long time.

HINAMORI: Is it ok, if I get another quote.

ME: Sorry. But even you have to obey the rules.

HINAMORI: Aww.

ME: I KNOW!

HINAMORI: But how am I suppose to say this? -shows quote-

ME: Ohh. Well, you can just go up to someone and ask them that question.

HINAMORI: But what if they laugh at me?

ME: THEY WILL NOT! THEY'LL TOTALLY SAY YES!

HINAMORI: If they say yes, what will I do?

ME; You do it.

HINAMORI: O,O -wide-eyed- You can't possibly be serious!

ME: Well, choose wisely.

HINAMORI: BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!

ME: You have to! For the sake of this fanfiction!

HINAMORI: It'll hurt.

ME: If it does, I'll save you.

EVERYONE: O,o?

HITSUGAYA: Wait a minute, what does her quote say. -looks over-

ME: -snatches quote- That's for us to know, and for you to find out...possibly...or...maybe not. Depending who's she saying it to.

HITSUGAYA: Then why don't you say it now?

HINAMORI: I don't want to.

ME: I SAY! YOU SHOULD PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE, AND CHOOSE RANDOMLY!

HINAMORI: That sounds fun.

ME: -has a bottle- Ok everyone, sit in a round circle.

-everyone sits in a round circle-

ME: -spins the bottle- WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! (That just came out of nowhere)

-bottle gets slower and slower and slower and comes to a stop-

ME: And the winner is...! Let's cut to commercial!

**COMMERCIAL:**

-we all at the office doing paperwork-

HANATARO: -takes like a girl- EVERYONE! Like Joey said we like only have like 10 minutes for like lunch that like starts about...like NOW!

-everyone eats for there lives. Lot's of hitting, pushing, shoving-

ICHIGO: -fights Rukia over the last bagel- GIVE ME THAT RUKIA! A GROWING MAN NEEDS TO EAT!

RUKIA: WOMEN COME FIRST!

HINAMORI: Um, could I possibly get an apple.

EVERYONE: NO!

HITSUGAYA: Let hell reign over you!

SOIFON: Great, now you got him mad.

URAHARA: RRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

HITSUGAYA: COME BACK HERE!

RENJI: Kira, I want your soup.

KIRA: Get your own soup.

RENJI: I WANT THAT GOD DAMN SOUP!

KIRA: WELL I'M NOT GIVING IT TO YOU!

RENJI: I WANT THE SOUP!

KIRA; I-Soup gets taken away-

GIN: That's for the soup.

KIRA: Your welcome boss.

RENJI: You give him the soup!?!??!

MATSUMOTO: I'M HUNGRY!

GIN: I have soup.

MATSUMOTO: Can I have some.

GIN: -matsumoto trys to take it away- NOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo! -in a girlish movement-

MATSUMOTO: I'll strip for you.

GIN: Really?

MATSUMOTO: Yup.

GIN: -thinks for a moment- Well...it's not like I didn't see them before.

MATUSMOTO: That's rude!

SHUNSUI: Nanao, we must dress up as poor people.

NANAO: And why would we do that?

SHUNSUI: COME WITH ME, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

NANAO: Someone's a little cranky.

ORIHIME: -is eating a cookie- Yum.

CHAD: ...

ORIHIME: Are you sure you're not hungry?

CHAD: -nods his head-

ISHIDA: Like I said, you're voice actor ain't getting paid.

HANATARO: Like, I am like so good at like telling lies! Told ya!

YACHIRU: You can stop it with the like's now!

ME: Eat Lean Cuisine.

**-end of commercial-**

ICHIGO: Out of all the commercial you've done, that has to be the stupidest.

RUKIA: And the randomest. What was it suppose to be about anyways?

ME: It was suppose to be about a food product, but I forgot which product.

HITSUGAYA: So you chose Lean Cuisine?

ME: -nods head- Pretty much, yea.

EVERYONE: Ohh.

ME: AANYWAYS! The winner is...GIN!??!?!

BRANDIE: -jumps up- I KNEW IT! YOU DID SOMETHING TO THE BOTTLE!

ME: NO. I swear.

BRANDIE: Liar!.

ME: Anyway, Hinamori. You're quote.

HINAMORI: Do I have to-

ME: YES! I MEAN- If you would please.

HINAMORI: -sighs- Gin, will you date me, kiss me, make out with me, do it with me, the marry me?

EVERYONE: -stares at me and Hinamori-

BRANDIE: What the hell Briana?

ME: I was, half asleep.

BRANDIE: More like ready to hear that being said.

ME: I don't know. I was watching a movie on Lifetime!

ICHIGO: You watch Lifetime?

ME; Well doesn't everybody?

ICHIGO: Maybe middle-aged women.

ME: -back to discussion- I was watching lifetime, and I just thought of this.

RUKIA: O-k then.

ME: So Gin, your response?

GIN: -still shocked-

ME: I take that as a yes!

EVERYONE: NO!

ME: Why can't I have something exciting in my life including them two being together.

BRANDIE: Because it's not your birthday!

ME: NOT FAIR! -pouts-

BRANDIE: We can't all get what we want.

ME: ...STILL NO FAIR!

BRANDIED: Moving on.

ME: Well, Halloween is getting pretty close.

BRANDIED: OH! What are you being for Halloween!?!?!

ME: Well, I wanted to dress up as Hinamori, but seeing that the costume online costs $82 me and my friend just decided that I should be a goth for Halloween.

BRANDIED: WOW. Isn't that like rude to the gothic people.

ME: Well if you dressed up as a saint, isn't that rude to the saint people?

BRANDIED: You're recognizing them.

ME: Exactly! I'm recognizing the Goths.

BRANDIED: OH. Ok.

ME: I just need the make-up.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: I THINK HITSUGAYA SHOULD BE A TRASH CAN!

HITSUGAYA: Why?

ME: I just saw a random picture of you in a TRASH CAN. So, your going to be a trash can.

HITSUGAYA: Halloween is such a childish game.

ME: -gasp- You don't enjoy the joys of Halloween?

HITSUGAYA: No.

ME: How about Christmas.

HITSUGAYA: I like Christmas.

ME: THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S COLD!

HITSUGAYA: EXACTLY!

ME: YOUR SO WEIRD!

HITSUGAYA: YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONE!

ME: Thank you, BUT THAT'S ...

BRANDIED: There they go again.

ASHLEY: We would she fight with him. He's awesome.

BRANDIED: YOU'RE RIGHT! SHE IS A HITSUGAYA FAN!

RUKIA: Hitsugaya fan? Where oh where!?

EVERYONE???

RUKIA: Well, I'm done with my quote.

EVERYONE: NOT FAIR!

ME: Ok, peoples listen up! I've decided to do a contest!

ICHIGO: What kind of a contest.

ME: A fanfiction kind. I really hope peoples are willing to do it. It really easy. Rules will be posted up in a few.

ICHIGO: What's it about?

ME: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

ICHIGO: Ok, warthog! YEAH! I'M WITH MY QUOTE! -rips it up into little pieces-

ME: Ichigo...

ICHIGO: Yea.?

ME: You needed to show me the piece of paper, before you disposed of it.

ICHIGO: But you saw it earlier.

ME: Now I'm going to have to give you another one.

ICHIGO: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

ME: Ok. I'm bored. WHAT DO WE DO!?!!?

BRANDIED: I though you always thought of something.

ME: No. Uhh...LETS TALK ABOUT LYRICS! WOOW!

BRANDIED: ok...Briana, you need to get it together.

ME: Lyrics, you know, to a song?

BRANDIED: Why would we do that.

ME: Because, our this fic need lyrics.

BRANDIED: Ok...

ME: Parings? Songs? Lyrics? Anything getting in your head?

BRANDIED: OH! LOVE!

ME: Not necessarily.

BRANDIED: Then what?

ME: UHHH...a hate song.

EVERYONE: O,O?

ME: For example, Scars by Papa Roach is a total hate song for Hitugaya and Hinamori.

HITSU&HINA: Wha?

ME: The lyrics people! Listen to the lyrics!

BRANDIED: But I thought you love them together!

ME: I do. But we have to face the facts. Scars is an excellent reminder that there is Hitsugaya and Hinamori haters in this world. So all you Hitsu/Hina haters wave you flags and say, "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

ASHLEY: I LOVE TH- sorry.

BRANDIED: -gasp- You're ...anti...anit-

ME: Yup. She is.

ASHLEY: Sorry. I just don't like them very much. Now Kari-

ME: DON'T! DON'T EVEN RANT ABOUT THEM! I INVITED YOU TO THE SHOW! Some respect please.

ASHLEY: Sorry.

ME: It's ok. Anyways...Her are the Scars lyrics:

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

_[Chorus:  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

_[Chorus_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_[Chorus x2_

HITSUGAYA: WOW.

HINAMORI: That's...sad.

ME: I KNOW! It's so sad. But it's so true.

BRANDIED: Wow.

ME: Ok. So, we still have to stay here, because everybody's not done with they're quotes.

BRANDIED: Wha?

ME: The rules!

BRANDIED: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!bye.

ME: Se you guys on October 31! (I hope) It's going to be a Halloween Special!!!! Oh, and by the way,_ this part:_

_YACHIRU: Look at this! I found it in a box with other stuff!_

_ME: YACHIRU! DON'T PRESS THAT!_

_EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

ME: Will come up. Just not yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So, I know. I don't think I should do previews. (I don't stick to them) And WE DROPPED EGGS! XD. OURS SURVIVED! GO METILTA 4 AND 3 QUARTERS!!!!! We's are awesome! (Shyann was my partner!)**

**Anyways reveiw! (AND I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES!!!!) -giggles- that's all I ask. :-)**


	11. Attack Of the Evil Horror Movies!

**This took me some time to type. Ihad a whole two weeks to type this, and I wait until yesterday. Geez. Plus, I got a History Fair due Friday. Better start on that. XD I was thinking of doing a oneshot for Halloween, but I'll wait till Christmas. Oh, yea.**

**READERS DISCRIPSION(Ibet it's not this word) IS ADVISED! **

**Anyways, scariness awaits!**

**XxXxXxXx**

ME: OMG!?!??!?!

BRANDIE: Wha?

ME: The Best Bleach Boyfriend for You quiz...

BRANDIE: And who'd you get?...

ME: Hitsugaya...

HITSUGAYA: WHAT THE!

ME: I KNOW! IT'S SCARY...REALLY SCARY...WHY!

BRANDIE: Come on. The whole world knows you secretly love him.

ME: Do NOT! EWW!

BRANDIE: Read the results.

ME: K. "Surprise! You are attracted to short men with vivid green eyes.(NOT)! This particular one, however, is much older than he appears (Sure he is) and a genius to boot. His innate deductive reasoning and his unwavering dedication to his work may not make him the best candidate for warming your cold nights at first glance, but in reality he's a devoted friend and lover who will kill anyone who even attempts to hurt a strand of hair on your head. (-cough cough- Hinamori!) The only drawback of a relationship with this guy is that strangers on the street think you're a pedophile.( Oh gawd! That's just wrong!) "

BRANDIE: The that means -whispers- Hinamori's a pedophile.

ME: NO. Well...maybe. What's wrong with being two years older!?

BRANDIE: Everything.

ASHLEY: You don't know how lucky you are!

ME: You can have him. Like I want the rude guy. I was really hoping I'd get Gin.

BRANDIE: Briana, I really think there is something wrong with you.

ASHLEY: Must have been that stink bug in your hair.

ME: Anyways...besides that, ITS HALLOWEEN!

EVERYONE: -unenthusiastic yeah-

ME: -cough- Well anyways, I hope all of you already know who your being this year.

EVERYONE: No.

ME: THEN LETS FIND OUT! BY PLAYING! -gets out a hat- Pick from the hat.

EVERYONE: o,0...-picks out from hat.

HINAMORI: Ohh. I'm an Angel.

RENJI: And I'm the Devil. Was this planed?

ICHIGO: I'm a big, fat, strawberry?

RUKIA: I'M A BUNNY RABBIT!!!!!!!

YACHIRU: I'M A MOMMY!

NELL: And I'm you're BABY!!!!!

BYAKUYA: And I'm a dad?

Y&N: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!h!!!!!!!!

NANAO: I'm Dorothy.

SHUNSUI: I am a lion.

SOI FON: I'm a cat.

YORUICHI: And I'm A dog? Are you kidding me?!

URAHARA: And I'm the Grinch!

-use your imagination for other peoples-

HITSUGAYA: And I'm a...what the hell?

ME: Excuse me! That word, is not to be said around me.

HITSUGAYA: Nut, I play a short kid.

ME: -burst out laughing-

HITSUGAYA: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

ME: But you already got the costume for it.

HITSUGAYA: I want a different one!

ME: Fine. Your going to be...

GIN: I'm Adam.

MATSUMOTO: And I'm Eve!

EVERYONE: O.0??

ME: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

HITSUGAYA: It's not that hard...

ME: A VAMPIRE!

HITSUGAYA: Why?

ME: Cause I LOVE VAMPIRES! When you're a Soul Reaper it's boring! But when you're a vampire, it's awesome. There needs to be more fanfiction on you being a vampire, really.

HITSUGAYA: Ok...

ME: Speaking of vampires, there is this book about a guy vampire who and a girl human, and LOVE! It's called Twilight. I want that book. But my mom wouldn't let me get it, because it was about vampires.

BRANDIE: Aww.

ME: LET'S GO TRICK OR TREATING!

EVERYONE: YEA!

-everyone goes outside, and there is a ton of houses and trick-or-treaters-

ME: We all split up into groups of three. I GET-

BRANDIE: NO! You are not doing that again! You're coming with us!

ME; Well...then...GROUPS OF SIX! HINAMORI AND GIN ARE STILL COMING WITH ME!

BRANDIE: Geez, Briana. Your so hogative.

ME: That's not a word.

BRANDIE: WHO CARES?!

ME: I WANNA GO TO A HAUNTED HOUSE!!!!!

ASHLEY: No.

ME: Yes..

ASHLEY: I don't like them.

ME: I love them. Ok. Let's talk about life going on around the world. Mostly, about a middle school having birth control pills.

BRANDIE: WWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHH. Talk about an early start.

ME: I know. And as a middle school kid, I think it's just wrong. Like for high school, I can understand, but middle school? Before you know it, elementary school.

EVERYONE: O,O

ME: Yep. People should just wait. But, in this world, are a bunch of impatient teenagers. The world before us is crumpling, CRUMPLING!

NELL: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: O,O

NELL: I thought I saw the boogeyman.

ME: You know that the boogeyman is not real.

NELL: He came out of that closet. -points behind us-

-everyone turns around-

ME: Why...is there a door in the middle of the street.

MATSUMOTO: Maybe it's a sign.

ICHIGO: A sign of what?

RUKIA: Maybe monsters took over the world.

BRANDIE: Still doesn't explain why the doors here.

ME: Could be a door to another realm.

MATSUMOTO: Couldn't we just have a normal Halloween.

ME: There is no such thing as normal. Normal people are just weird.

HITSUGAYA: Then you're normal.

ME: I am not normal.

HITSUGAYA: Then you're weird.

ME: Thank you.

RUKIA: Hate to rush things, but could you hurry up!!

ME: Ok.

-I walk towards the door AND OPEN IT-

ME: Wow, it's a whole other world and- gets, sucked, in- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

BRANDIE: nnnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!!! -goes in-

ASHLEY: Wait for me! -jumps in-

EVERYONE: ...

HITSUGAYA: Well you know, this doesn't exactly have to be a bad thing.

HINAMORI: Hitsugaya-kun. That's rude!

ICHIGO: No, wait. I see your point.

RUKIA: Ichigo, they were very nice.

RENJI: Why don't we just close the door. Like nothing ever happened.

HITSUGAYA: Abarai, that's the best idea you had. EVER.

HINAMORI: I'm not just going to stand here! I'm going in! -jumps in-

HITSUGAYA: Wait Hinamori no! -goes in XD-

MATSUMOTO: I have to go in, he's my captain. -runs in-

GIN: Hey, wait! -is in (im running out of verbs. But you get the point right?)

KIRA: WAIT! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN! -s in-

RENJI: MY DRINKING PARTNER! -is in-

RUKIA: Renji! YOU Idiot! -is in-

ICHIGO: Rukia! You're the idiot! -is in-

ORIHIME: Kurosaki-kun! -is in-

ISHIDA: Orihime-san- is in-

CHAD: -shrugges is in-

ISHIDA: Seriously, you gotta-

CHAD: Alright! I'll talk, geez.

KON: WOMEN WITH BIG BOOBS!!!!!! -is in-

EVERYONE: ...

URAHARA: You know, this necessarily doesn't have to be a bad thing. We could still go on with the Bleach series without them.

SOI FON: But Ichigo and Rukia are the stars.

YORUICHI: I COULD BE THE NEW STAR!

-door blasts open making everyone fall in (this sounds stupid)-

EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME: Finally. It took you guys long enough. I was beginning to think that you guys were going to continue the show without me!

HITSUGAYA: sarcastically; No, we weren't going to continue without you!

HINAMORI: So where are we.

ME: How should I know.

NELL: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

YACHIRU: HELP! HELP!

EVERYONE: -looks their way-

HITSUGAYA: It's just a puppet.

ME: Not just a puppet! It's the one on the cover of the movie Dead Silence.

HITSUGAYA: It's still just a puppet.

BRANDIE: But what would it be doing here?

ME: Maybe it's stalking us.

ICHIGO: But it's not moving.

ME: Of course it's not moving. Haven't you seen any scary movies. He's going to take us down one by one.

HINAMORI: He looks creepy.

-a little girls voice recites this poem-

LITTLE GIRL: Beware the stare of Mary Shaw...

HITSUGAYA: Who's Mary Shaw?

LITTLE GIRL: She has no children, only dolls...

ME: Must have been one ugly girl.

LITTLE GIRL: And if you see her, do not scream...

RUKIA: How are you not suppose to scream? People are scared of everything these days.

LITTLE GIRL: Or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam.

HINAMORI: Ok. Now I'm really scared.

ME: Ok everyone. We have to relax. This voice saying all these things could be anybody. Like...SOI FON!

SOI FON: Me? Why me?

ME: Cause you have a bloody microphone in your hand!

SOI FON: -looks- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! How'd that get there?

ME: Ok. Maybe we should be scared.

HITSUGAYA: Ok. This is getting too far! Everyone needs to calm down!

ORIHIME: You guys...

ME: What?

ORIHIME: Where's the dummy?

EVERYONE: O.O

ICHIGO: Where could it have gone. It couldn't have just gotten up and walked away.

ME: Ichigo. The dummy, is alive!

NANAO: Ok. This is very strange. Why is there a TV here?

ME: Did you say...TV?

NANAO: Yes.

ME: NO!

-TV turns on, with gray scrubbily stuff (don't know what that's called)-

NANAO: Hmm. Must not have any cable here.

ME: No. It can't be!

HITSUGAYA: What?

-TV turns suddenly to a picture of a well-

ME: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! EVERYBODY, WE HAVE TO RUN!

HITSUGAYA: But why?

ME: Because, the girls going to come out of the well!!!

RUKIA: What girl?

-In TV, and girl with black hair slowly comes out of the well-

ME: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!

-everyone starts running for their lives and, unfortunatly splitting up-

ME: Damn. Can't keep such a large group together.

BRANDIE: What do you expect, it's pretty hard.

(I know, I know. I'm starting this again) Meanwhile...

-ichigo and Kira are both knocked out, then wake up again each chained up on one side and on the other-

ICHIGO: What the hell?

KIRA: What's going on?

-TV, out of no where, turns on, and another frightening puppet appears on the screen-

BILLY THE PUPPET: Hello. My name is Billy. You might already know that you are chained by your foot against the wall. Only one of you can come out alive. You will have to figure out how to get out. And if you are smart, maybe you will both survive. But you only have 45 minutes before the game ends. I will see you again in 15 minutes. Goodbye and good luck. -TV turns off-

ICHIGO: -after a while- Well that was unexpecting.

Meanwhile...

YACHIRU: Why did we have to go through the door?

SOI FON: Because we are stupid!

-hears a loud crash-

SOI FON: What was that?

NELL: I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it.

-slow footsteps approaching-

YACHIRU: Do you think it's that lady that came out of the TV.

SOI FON: If it is, I say we run!

NELL: But, it's too late!

SOI FON: THEN HIDE!

Meanwhile...

ME: I swear, I saw It the clown.

HITSUGAYA: Couldn't it be you over exaggerated mind.

ME: But he was looking right at me!

BRANDIE: Then he might want to kill you!

HINAMORI: I want to get out of here!

ME: SO DO I! Why didn't we just go trick-or-treating!

ASHLEY: Maybe because we're just a bunch of stupid, curious kids.

HITSUGAYA: Geez...

Meanwhile...

NANAO: -walks slowly- You know, if we're getting attacked by the movies that Briana's seen or heard of, then we're not safe.

SHUNSUI: oh! Oh! -sees a door- look! -points-

ISHIDA: Maybe it's our way out!

-door shakes, pounding, rattles-

NANAO: I don't think so.

SHUNSUI: I think I might know this movie.

NANAO: Is it a scary movie?

SHUNSUI: Yes.

NANAO: That's not a good thing.

UKITAKE: I think I might be sick.

SHUNSUI: You're always sick.

Meanwhile...

CHAD: -walks in a room with a bed that has a lump- That is...strange.

YORUICHI: What's a bed doing here?

ORIHIME: The real question is, who's in that bed?

PERSON IN BED: I've been waiting. -in a freaky voice-

EVERYONE: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile...

GIN: This is funny.

MATSUMOTO: How is this funny? We're hearing screams every minute.

GIN: Exactly.

RENJI: We should find a way out!

BYAKUYA: Follow me if you want to live!

MATSUMOTO: Who says that anymore? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

GIN: HUH?

MATSUMOTO: It's...it's...an ugly guy!

BYAKUYA: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

RENJI: Wow. Never expected that.

BYAKUYA: Shut up!

GIN: You know, that guy looks a lot like Michel Myers.

MATSUMOTO: You mean, the guy who kills people!?! AAAHHHH!!! I'm too young and beautifil to die!!!

GIN: Young seem...off.

MATSUMOTO: Shut up!

Meanwhile...

UNOHANA: We all should just calm down.

ISANE: But aren't you scared?

UNOHANA: Yes, but it's better to face your fears. (Something she would say)

HISAGI: I'd rather not.

URAHARA: I thought I saw...never mind.

UNOHANA: No. What did you see?

URAHARA: You know, Jeepers Creepers.

HISAGI: NOT THAT GUY!

ISANE: Seriously?

RANDOM VOICE: YOU'RE NEXT!!!

EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Meanwhile...

NEMU: How is it I get stuck with all guys?

IKKAKU: Hey don't complain. Now you got big, strong men to protect you.

NEMU: I don't need protection. I'm a vice-captain!

YUMICHIKA: So?

NEMU: And...whispers; Your captain scares me.

IKKAKU: Not as scary as your captain.

KENPACHI: Alright. I say we go that way!

NEMU: But that's the way we came from!

YUMICHIKA: You guys...I hear a little girl crying.

NEMU: Seriously?

KENPACHI: I feel a ghostly presents.

NEMU: God. Not another one!

IKKAKU: What?

NEMU: It's another TV.

YUMICHIKA: You guys...

EVERYONE: What?

YUMICHIKA: They're here.

EVERYONE: ...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

KIYONE: I can't believe you!

SENTARO: It's not my fault!

KIYONE: NOW WE'RE LOST EVEN MORE!

SENTARO: THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!

JINTA: Do they always fight?

URURU: I guess so...

-snickering-

KIYONE: What was that?

URURU: 1 2, Freddy's coming for you. 3 4, Shut the door. 5 6, Get an Exercist. 7 8, Stay up late. 9 10, Freddy's coming again.

EVERYONE: O,o??...

URURU: He's...here.

Meanwhile...(don't you just hate this word)

ICHIGO: -tries to cut through chains, fails- THIS IS NOT WORKING!

KIRA: I don't want to die.

ICHIGO: -thinks for a minute- I don't think he wants us to cut through our chains, I think he wants us to cut our foot.

INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC

KIRA: No.

ICHIGO: NO!

-TV turns on again- BILLY: You now have only one minute before the oxygen turns off. Look behind you.

-looks behind. SEES CHUKIE!-

KIRA: AHHH!

ICHIGO: You're scared of a doll.

KIRA: But he's evil looking.

CHUKIE: My name is Chukie. I will KILL YOU!

KIRA: -throws a brick at the doll- ...

ICHIGO: Wow. Didn't know you had it in you.

KIRA: Me either

BILLY: MY BEST BUDDY!

ICHIGO: THAT'S IT! I'M CUTTING MY FOOT OFF!

KIRA: No! You can't!

BILLY: Goodbye. -TV turns off-

ICHIGO: -Gets the saw- I have too.

KIRA: NO!

-suddenly the room goes dark, someone steps in-

STRANGER: Game Over. (Guess who! Guess who!)

ICHIGO: R..r..ukia? (You guessed right! (I sound like a retard))

INSERT DRAMATIC MUSIC AGAIN

EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE BUILDING: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2 hour later...

ME: That's the last of it. Here you go. -hands a bag to two people in black suits-

PIS1(person in suit 1): Thank you. I though we lost this experiment.

PIS2; Hey, it's not my fault!

BRANDIE: Thank god it's gone! I never want to see that door again!

HINAMORI: Me either. Inside gives me the creeps.

PIS1: I'm glad only you guys went in it. Is everyone out?

ME: Yea. We got the whole crew.

HITSUGAYA: Why would you make a door like that.

PIS2: The rules are, the first person to fall in the door will have their nightmars come true.

ME: That might have explained the kiss.

BRANDIE: What kiss?

HITSUGAYA: She meant. RISS. Yeah.

BRANDIE: You're a terrible liar. Briana, you're telling me later.

ME: Ok.

RUKIA: So, what know.

PIS2: I'm sorry to say this but -gets neutralizer out, flashes it to everyone- You spent your whole night trick-or-treating, and accidentally spilled all your candy out in a lake while making out-

PIS1: Your sick Agent J.

AGENT J: Shut up Agent K, So, you all decide to go back and get your candy again. You found no mysterious door at all, and never went inside. You will also be nice to the person right next to you for a couple of hours, so everyone can enjoy their Halloween.

-they both start to leave-

AGENT J: Oh, and. HAVE SAFE SEX! Or, just don't do it until you are ready!

-they leave for good, everyone regains they're minds again-

ME: I don't know why, but I feel like not being mean to you Hitsugaya.

HITSUGAYA: That's stange. Me too!

EVERYONE:...

BRANDIE: What's up with them?

RUKIA: Maybe they made out by themselves.

HINAMORI: Love.

INSERT HORROR MUSIC

-end of Halloween special.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I bet you this was the stupidest Bleach Halloween fic you've ever read. Don't lie! I was trying to type this really fast cause I gotto go somewhere till like 9 . So, I really hoped you enjoyed this, and maybe got scared, but defiantly laughed. I got scared while typing some of this last night. Seriously. **

**Well, Happy Halloween. AND review please. Oh, and maybe you could guess all the movies I put in! **


	12. Let's read some AWESOME REVIEWS!

**So. I updated. Earlier than usual, I think. I'm really tired. And I've been thinking it over on making a different story. But I can never seem to get it started. Oh well. Read, and enjoy.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

ME: I. Am. Sick.

BRANDIE: Eww.

ME: Wha?

BRANDIE: There's gum on the table!

ME: So?

BRANDIE: It's glaring at me.

ICHIGO: How does gum glare at you?

BRANDIE: It just does.

ME: Well. Welcome people, again to another...-falls sleeps-

ASHELY: What happened?

BRANDIE: Overdose of candy.

ME:-wakes up- NOO! -looks around- Anyways, Halloween was just a day like I felt like I forgot something.

HINAMORI: Me too. It's like, we did something, but what?

ME: And we've been looking for Aizen, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Meanwhile...

AGENT K: What do you suppose it is?

AGENT J: A human, what else?

AGENT K: Well just to be sure, we'll run so tests, then release him.

-back-

ME: Well, anyways, let's see some of our reviews. Hmm, -skims- what was the last review we read?

BRANDIE: How should I know?

ME: Ok, found it. This is by **SasaIsASexyDemoness **saying:

**Kwl and funny!  
Toshiro I love you! Muah!**

Shorty, your response?

HITSUGAYA: My response to what?

ME: The review!

HITSUGAYA: -looks- It's good to feel loved.

ME: And what do you say?

HITSUGAYA: Thanks...for the..review?

ME: No! You say...-gesture-

HITSUGAYA: I...love...you..too?

ME: YES! You say that!

HINAMORI: Aww...so cute!

BRANDIE: Next review is from **xroyal.momonessx **writing:

**sigh grl scouts like hitsugaya in one of those outfits...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA whew lol that would be a really good laugh ahem I meant that would be so sad poor hitsugaya (I still think it would be hylarious)**

ME; It would be hilarious right! Which is why, I made this clip:

-clip-

HITSUGAYA:-not really his voice- I'm a girl scout!

-end of clip-

HITSUGAYA: I didn't say, "I'm a girl scout!"

-plays clip again-

HITSUGAYA: -real voice- "I'm a girl scout!"

-end of clip-

ME: Now you did.

ASHLEY: **Next is Dragon of Venus **and it states:

**oh, I'm looking forward to it. I'm SO looking forward to it...  
thank you SO MUCH for that! I'm flattered, I really am:) blush**

ME: You're welcome! Always enjoy to make people happy!

HINAMORI: This review is from **SasaIsASexyDemoness **and reads:

**Lmao you're really random which I like! Lol**

ME: I'm glad some people like random. Randomness is important to our life, without it, I probably would die. Ok, after this review is that pesky flame. But since I'm bored, I'll read it. This review is from some person named **p**. Yes, **p**. It reads:

**This piece of crap is retarded and pointless, learn to write.  
I am also reporting this story…**

ME: Incase your wondering, this whole story is pointless! That's the point of this story! And it's also retarded too. I don't know about crap though...That's a little harsh. I do know how to write if you seen my other stories, this particular one, needs no format. And reporting it? Nice, toping. Though I thank you. For opening my eyes to something I already know. It was such a pleasure.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: What? I'm a teenager! We teenagers get moody at times. It's our job!

RUKIA: Anyways, this review is from **WhiteDreamsDewDropTears **and it reads:

**Chya! New chapter! I didn't think it was boring...except for all the "meanwhile"s XD**  
**I like Hinamori. I hate Gin. I hate anyone who's mean to Rukia..especially stupid Aizen who planned her execution. You should make Renji come out more! He should do a little dance! Yay! Nell is coming out next chapter! WOOT!Can't wait!**

ME: Now, I recently watched episode 146, And Nell was spelled Nel in the subs. Which is the right way??

NELL: Me don't know.

ME: But I like Nell better anyways. So...Aww. You hate Gin? It's ok. I get that a lot from my friends. They seriously think I've gone nuts.

ASHLEY: You have.

ME: And Renji, on my order, you're doing the Hokey Poky, when I say H.P.

RENJI: Why.

ME: Cause I said so!

ORIHIME: Next 4 reviews come all from **denmax **and it reads:

**1. It somewhat looks like that Hitsugaya and YOU, the author, love each other due to the fighting and stuff (PS : I only read until Chapter 5, for now)**

Me go sleep!

**2. AT LAST, A NEW CHAPTER!**

Er.. It's weird that Hitsugaya said "WOW" after hearing the song O.o. I thought he was emotionless about this stuff.

PINOY FTW! (IM NOT SAYING PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT PINOY ARE LOSERS!)

What the Gosh..

Yours Truly,

Thy FuKiN n0oB

**3. Oh yeah, and the guy with a name of p. I haven't really seen your review but thinking that you hate the FanFic, why bother flame it?**

If you hate it then this would be a reminder. KEEP THE FLAMES TO YOUR SELF! NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR REVIEW FOR MOST OF A MAJORITY IS LIKING THIS ONE!! GOOD FOR THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T WASTE TIME REVIEWING THIS AND WAS WISE NOT TO HURT THE AUTHOR'S FEELING YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS FIC MAYBE RETARDED AND POINTLESS, BUT THAT IS WHAT MADE THE FANFIC SPECIAL, IF YOU HATE IT THEN STFU AND GTFO. You can report me if you want for I am already ranting and flaming.

Yours Truly

Thy FuKiN n0oB

**4. whoopi! A new chappy!**

About the last parts. Eh, will it REALLY happen as an event in a chappy or outside of a chappy?

Celebrate! Now the Author and Hitsugaya are gonna "you know what" O.o!

ME: Wow. Lot's of love, er...I think. XD Really glad you like the story. Now to answer your questions from each reveiw;

1. No. Heck no. Even Shorty agrees with me.

HITSUGAYA: NO! That's...crazy talk.

ME: And we all know that he likes...well, you know.

HITSUGAYA: Who do I like?

ME: You know.

HITSUGAYA: How do you know?

ME: I don't know.

BRANDIE: Ugh! You guys are confusing!

ME: 2;

Yes. Shorty is emotionless to this stuff. I mean, if he was all romantic and stuff, wouldn't you think he would have already said some stuff? And not be so mean to authors?

HITSUGAYA: You were mean to me first.

ME: Was I really? Was I?

HITSUGAYA: Yes.

ME: No. Number 3;

Wow. Thank you. And if someone else even considers flaming this story, go ahead. I don't care. I won't go flaming you! I think it's just stupid to do that. If people have had flames before, just do what I do. Read it a couple of times, see what it's flaming about, and point out some stuff that you've might have warn to your readers. Like some people just flame cause they hate the pairing. That's stupid. If you hate the pairing, then why are you even bother reading it?

Number 4;

NO! Again, HECK NO! That was just my sleeping pills kicking in!

HITSUGAYA: Why?

ME: I don't know. Someone was telling me to put it in. Maybe, it was you! -points at the spoon on the table-

EVERYONE: O,O.

ME: Yeah, so innocent, I think not.

BRANDIE: Briana, step away from the spoon. Anyways, this next review comes from **darkengel** and writes:

**Gin!! glomps gin  
Hitsugaya!! glomps hitsugaya  
byakuya your such a pansy. SISSY BOY!**

ME: Yea. Another Gin fan. (Am I wrong or right?) And sorry to all Byakuya fans, if you think I made fun of him. I really didn't mean to. It's suppose to be random, and you know...random. Cause me and Byakuya are tight! Right?

BYAKUYA: ...O,o?

ME: Ok. You know what? I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm really tired. -yawn- See ya's later.

BRANDIE: You do know we can't continue the story without you.

ME: I know. I just felt like torturing you.

ASHLEY: That's...rude.

ME: I know. HEY! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!!?

EVERYONE: What?

ME: I am totally obsessed with a different crack pairing now!

EVERYONE: -groans-

ME: What?

BRANDIE: No offence Briana, by your crack pairings scare everyone.

ME: But why is everyone groaning?

BRANDIE: Because they feel like it.

ME: Oh...well anyways, I'm obsessed with Soifon and Gin!!!!!!

BRANDIE: Great. Moving on.

ME: I know. There's nothing interesting now. The world is just one big dull planet. With nothing better to do than to talk bad about celebrities. -sighs- What a weird world.

BRANDIE: Wow.

ME: You know Chris Crocker?

BRANDIE: Who?

ME: Well, people talk bad about him now, but only because he was standing up for his favorite celebrity, Brittany Spears.

BRANDIE: And why?

ME: Cause he over obsessed with her. But come on, we are all over obsessed with something.

HINAMORI: Like?

ME: Umm...food?

HITSUGAYA: Food...is...ok.

ICHIGO: But...why??

HITSUGAYA: Cause we eat food.

ME: And why do we eat food?

HITSUGAYA: Cause we have too.

ME: Exactly!

ICHIGO: I don't get the lesson here.

ME; There was none. I'm just really...bored. -sighs-

EVERYONE: ...

5 hours later...

EVERYONE: ...-cough- ...

6 hours later...

EVERYONE: -sighs, printer going off-

2 hours later...

-printer finally stops-

45 minutes later...

ME: YA!

EVERYONE: O,o?

ME: Ok you guys. I found something to talk about. Unfortunately, I will have to ask Hitsugaya and Hinamori to please exit the room.

HITSUGAYA: Why?

ME: Because, I said so.

HINAMORI: Come on.

HITSUGAYA: No, why-

BRANDIE: JUST DO IT! Briana might be doing something fun, NOW LEAVE!

HINAMORI: What do we do?

ME: whispers; make out.

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: Go, spend the day together! It's so nice outside!

HITSUGAYA: o...k.

-they leave-

ME: And then make out!

HITSUGAYA: I heard that.

ME: Wow. He's everywhere.

BRANDIE: So, what are we talking about.

ME: Oh, nothing. Just...COUPLES!

ASHLEY: Can't we talk about something else?

ME: No...I want to talk about couples. And it's my story! I do whatever I feel like. And I feel like COUPLES!

EVERYONE: O...k...O,o?

BRANDIE: So I'm guessing we're talking about your favorite couple first.

ME: O,o? How'd you know?

BRANDIE: You asked them to leave the room.

ME: Ohh. Well, since I had the computer in front of me, I decided to surf the internet. So, I went to google, and randomly typed stuff up and found a website where they were talking about Hitsugaya and Hinamori...Would they make a good couple. And check this awesome essay out written by **aak1002** from some website:

**I personally love this couple. And here comes my awesome long essay to go with it. **

**When I started watching Bleach, they were the very first couple I ever fell in love with and even skipped episodes to see if they were in certain episodes. That's how much I was obsessive over this couple. (Of course...that pretty much ruined the Soul Society arc for me. Haha.) I personally love how Tite established their relationship in the series. Meaning, after the 'incident', when Hinamori broke down and had no idea what she should do anymore, I think it was really touching how in her time of need, she searched for her 'Shiro-chan' rather than 'Hitsugaya-kun'. **

**Honestly, I think this reason that people came up with is bogus. If Hinamori is emotionally weak, then she'd need someone who's strong to be there for her and obviously, that's Hitsugaya. In contrast, Hitsugaya is a person that loses his temper quite easily and needs someone who's understanding and that's Hinamori. (Most likely, in my opinion, the ones who say this is a real huge Hitsugaya fangirl that refuses to pair him up with anyone.) But really. They are the typical yin-yang couple in appearance, personality, and other details. **

**For example, Hinamori's name, appearance, and personality obviously represents spring whereas Hitsugaya's name, appearance, and personality represents winter. Hinamori's personality comes off as kind and warm whereas Hitsugaya's comes off as all composed and cold. No matter how much Hitsugaya finds Hinamori aggravating and troublesome, it's obvious he's okay with it and deals with it because he cares for her dearly and they share a strong, special bond they created ever since they were younger. **

**If they were better off as siblings, I honestly think that Hitsugaya would've smacked Hinamori silly by now to get her to get it together but he hasn't. In response to her weakness in emotions, Hitsugaya's being understanding and caring for Hinamori, which you don't see in Hitsugaya often. Obviously, Hitsugaya's being strong for the both of them and is willing to stop and wait in his tracks for Hinamori to put herself back together and to catch up with him again. And that was my awesome essay to tell you why I love this couple.**

ME: It's so awesome! But, of course people still don't understand. Saying right afterwards Hinamori says some things SPOILERS about saving Aizen when instead of fighting him.

PEOPLE! SHE IS IN A MENTAL STATE RIGHT NOW! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Of course, that's my theory. If anybody's willing to agree, go on right ahead. I'm am willing to stand up for Hinamori in all causes as you can tell. I'm ready to argue!

BRANDIE: You could be a lawyer!

ME: Anyways, what that essay said, is exactly what I think! Explained everything.

ICHIGO: Still didn't explain why Hinamori was ready to kill Hitsugaya as soon as she found out in Aizen's letter.

ME: O,O! OH! I can tell you that! Again, my opinion. So, let me as you. What if your best friend turned out to be a killing maniac. Anyone?

RUKIA: What does this have to do with-?

ME: I'm getting to the point! Ok. Say your best friend decides to be a killer, murderer, or whatever. And your friend decides to kill one of the people you admire. And you found out the hard way. What would you do?

RUKIA: I'd be scared.

ICHIGO: I'd fight him!

ORIHIME: I'd ask him why.

BRANDIE: Briana, you're a killer!? No! This can't be true.

ME: I'm saying hypetheticlly.

BRANDIE: Oh. Well, if you were, I'd get you some serious help.

ME: See. We all see differently on how to deal with your friend, the killer. Some might fight, some might run away, some might take her to a rehab center.

BRANDIE: OH YEA!

ME: But Hinamori did it differently. She was ready to fight to the finish. Of course, she probably wouldn't win. But she had confidence.

ISHIDA: But, that's stupid.

MATSUMOTO: Oi! Stop picking on Hinamori. It's not her fault.

ME: Let's put you in her shoes. So, you read a letter sent to you, explaining that your best friend has killed someone you loved. The letter then explained that you should kill him for revenge. What would you do.

ICHIGO: Not believe the letter. It's obvious how it's fake.

ME: How so.

ICHIGO: Kill for the dead friend? That's just selfish.

ME: Really? Is it? Come on! You just found out your best friends a killer! What will you do?

ORIHIME: Ask him if he is a killer or not.

ME: -sarcastically- Ya. Your best friend is so going to tell you the truth.

RUKIA: I'd try to look for clues to see if he is guilty of killing or not.

ME: Well, that's smart. But Hinamori didn't have the time. She was trying to stop your -points to rukia- execution from happening.

RUKIA: Well, then I got nothing.

ME: So, all in all, Hinamori had one choose, and one choose only. To kill Hitsugaya. And it wasn't pretty.

BRANDIE: I get it. Sort a.

ME: That my explaination for that.

ICHIGO: Then why did she ask to save Aizen when she woke up from her coma.

ME: I just explained that: She is mentally ill, and trying to get better. I hope. Don't worry! I might be the only Hinamori fan standing in the sidelines waiting for her to get better. If she's not, that I'll be mad at Tite Kubo.

BRANDIE: Ok. Wow.

ME: Ok. So...

EVERYONE: ...

ME: Why do you all stare at me?

ICHIGO: Because, your suppose to tell us what to do.

ME: Ok. Um...-thinks- ICHIGO AND RUKIA SHOULD KISS!

ICHIGO&RUKIA: WHAT?!?!

ME: See. You don't want me to tell you what to do.

BRANDIE: Although, that kiss would have been wonderful. You know, it's my birthday and all.

ME: IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!

BRANDIE: Shut up! They don't know that.

ME: Good news peoples. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance.

BRANDIE: COOL!

ME: ...yea.

BRANDIE: Ok.

EVERYONE: ...

ICHIGO: I'm bored.

MATSUMOTO: Um. You guys. I think we forgot about Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

ME: O,O! OMG! -goes to get them- O,O. -whispers- You guys, they're cuddling!

EVERYONE: O,O.

ME: Look! -shows-

EVERYONE: AAAWWWWWWWWWWW.

MATSUMOTO: So adorable. -takes pic- This is going on my website.

-they wake up-

HITSUGAYA: What the HELL!

ME: -throws a book at him-

HITSUGAYA: HEY!

ME: You should know better. -sing songy voice- So, watch'a doing?

HITSUGAYA: What? I'm -looks at the situation- Ohh. But...IT'S COLD!

ME: I thought you liked the cold.

HITSUGAYA: But...Hinamori was cold!

HINAMORI: Yep. He's right. Summer's my season.

ME: That's so cute. Hitsugaya's blushing.

HITSUGAYA: No, that's the cold!

ME: Right. Ok. So. This end another chapter of EXCUSE ME FOR MY RANDOMNESS! And, if you have any pairings you would like me to talk about any! And I mean crack too. ANY! You can tell me. Cause, if you don't, I'm going to have to use my sick mind, to make up a weird and bizzare pairings. So...yea.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Enjoyed, or not? I did everyone's reviews, I hope. So, review. REVIEW! Oh, and tell me some reandom pairing you want me to rant about. I will totally do it. Even if I might hate it. So, **

**Review, please?**


	13. Thanksgiving Day Games!

**I know. I know. It's not Thanksgiving anymore. Just pretend it is ok. Now, there's been more reviews, and I think I know why. I'm gonna post up reviews next chapter only for people who want replies to there reviews (so tell me if you don't like replies or do). Since it's a holiday fic, I don't really do anything I say I was going to do last chapter. Sorry. But that will be in the next chapter. NO DOUBT. Unless I just update for Christmas. But that's not going to happen.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

ME: whispers; shut up! We're trying to keep this a surprise.

BRANDIE: muffled whisper; but your BUTT is in my FACE!

ME: whispers; SSSSHHHHHHH!!!!! I bet you enjoy the butt.

BRANDIE: Yea, right.

CAMERA DUDE [XD: Um...You guys are on the air.

-we look at each other-

ME&B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-------------HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! -falls out of closet-

HITSUGAYA: DAMN! I was hoping that you'd stay in.

ME: But you'd miss us!

HITSUGAYA: No.

BRANDIE: Ok. So, to celebrate this Thanksgiving day, we payed some AWESOME chefs to cook us a thanksgiving feast! But since they're now in the process of cooking for -breaks of to count- 1, 2, 3...24, 25, 26...-

ME: A LOT OF PEOPLE!

BRANDIE: Yea, we thought of some wicked cool stuff to do!

ME: Totally!

BRANDIE: Briana.

ME: Yea.

BRANDIE: Why are we acting like Carly and Sam from iCarly?

ME: IDK.

BRANDIE: Hmm...anyways, next chapter we will discuss reviews. This chapter we have games.

ME: Games? Like...

BRANDIE: MANHUNT!

ME: Yah!

BRANDIE: Random sword fights.

EVERYONE: O,O...

BRANDIE: I wanted that...

ME: And more games.

BRANDIE: You know, we never finished that quote game.

ME: O,o. We're still playing it.

BRANDIE: We are? Weird.

ME: So to begin, We will do some...

BRANDIE: Random bashing characters.

ME: Where do you come up with theses games.

BRANDIE: It's fun. Now, Briana stand there and close your and spin!

ME: -spins, lands on- ...Hitsugaya?

HITSUGAYA: What?

BRANDIE: You were cheating!

ME: No I wasn't. If I was cheating, I would have landed on Karin instead of Hitsugaya. God knows I rather bash her than him any day.

ICHIGO: You wanna bash my sister?

ME: Don't you mean brother.

ICHIGO: -angry- Oh it's on now!

ME: -runs- Next time, I'll bash on her when he's gone!

RUKIA: ICHIGO! She could have a reason why she hates your sister.

BRANDIE: Like her reason's good enough. -laughs-

ME: Yeah. I have a perfectly good explanation.

ICHIGO: Then why?

ME: Because she stole Hinamori's man! Not that it matters, cause everyone knows that it was only a FILLER and nothing really happens in a FILLER cause it's just a FILLER and the stupid FILLER people made a stupid FILLER episode. I mean, couldn't they replace it with some more about Hitsugaya's pass. Maybe more about Hinamori instead of YOUR sister. I didn't really hate her until episode 132.

BRANDIE: Whoa! You have a really good memory.

ME: I just hated that episode!

ICHIGO: Ok. Wow. That's a...

RUKIA: Perfectly good explanation.

ICHIGO: Whispers; Phyco's explanation.

ME: I heard that!

BRANDIE: Fine. This game is going badly, so before anyone gets hurt. Let's play would you rather!

ME: I LOVE THAT GAME!

BRANDIE: The rules are simple. All you have to do is ask two things from a person. Something that they really wouldn't want to happen. Like...Briana, would you rather get bitten by a snake or bitten by a spider.

ME: Oh...um...A spider.

BRANDIE: Then give a reason why.

ME: You don't have to give a reason why.

BRANDIE: Well, when play it, I have to.

ME: Fine. Because spider's are smaller.

BRANDIE: Ok. Now you get to ask.

ME: Hitsugaya!

HITSUGAYA: Why me..

ME: Would you rather...lose everything you have, or kill Hinamori?

HITSUGAYA: What kind of a question is that?

ME: Just answer the question!

HITSUGAYA: Lose everything I have.

EVERYONE: WWW!

ME: And why?

HITSUGAYA: Because...I don't want to kill Hinamori.

ME: whispers; Because you love her.

HITSUGAYA: W-

ME: LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Next.

HITSUGAYA: Ulm...Matsumoto.

MATSUMOTO: Yes.

HITSUGAYA: Would you rather never drink sake again, or do you paperwork forever.

MATSUMOTO: Ugh. Why do you have to go so rough on me.

HITSUGAYA: Answer the question.

MATSUMOTO: Do my paperwork.

HITSUGAYA: Why?

MATSUMOTO: Cause a girl can't live without her booze.

EVERYONE: ...

MATSUMOTO: What?

ME: Nothing.

MATSUMOTO: HINAMORI!

HINAMORI: Who?

MATSUMOTO: Would you rather eat a spider, or eat a snake?

HINAMORI: Spider.

MATSUMOTO: Why?

HINAMORI: Because it's smaller.

ME: Wow. That was my answer too!

HINAMORI: Kira-kun. Would you rather die in the ocean or in the fire.

KIRA: Depends. How.

HINAMORI: Ocean; lack of breath. Fire; burned.

KIRA: Ocean.

HINAMORI: Why?

KIRA: Because I don't want to get burned.

ME: Reasonable enough.

KIRA: Ikkaku.

IKKAKU: It all comes down to me.

KIRA: Would you rather have one wish granted today or three wishes granted in the next 10 years.

IKKAKU: Have 3 wishes granted in 10 years.

KIRA: Why?

IKKAKU: IT'S THREE WISHES MAN!

KIRA: But what if you die?

IKKAKU: Fat chance.

ME: Ok. Next.

IKKAKU: Renji.

RENJI; Yeah?

IKKAKU: Would you rather be stranded on an island alone or with someone you hate?

RENJI: With someone I hate.

IKKAKU: Why?

RENJI: I don't want to be alone with Wilson. He yells.

EVERYONE: ...OEO?

RENJI: Byakuya-tichou (I forgot how to spell. Leave me be)

BYAKUYA: Yes.

RENJI: Would you rather get a cat or a dog.

BYAKUYA: Cat.

YORUICHI: Good answer.

RENJI: Not a dog person, huh?

BYAKUYA: Dogs remind me of you.

EVERYONE: OOOOHH.

ME: Next!

BYAKUYA: Yachiru. Would your rather have your candy taken away, or watch Kenpachi die.

YACHIRU: HOW RUDE! -leaves-

EVERYONE: ...

ME: Well that was unsuspecting.

BRANDIE: Who's gonna ask the next question?

ICHIGO: I'll go.

ME: Ok.

ICHIGO: Rukia.

RUKIA; Oh god.

ICHIGO; Would you rather kill a bunny, or eat one.

EVERYONE: ...OEO?

RUKIA: -almost in tears- Ichigo...how...could you?

EVERYONE: ...

RUKIA: -gets up- OH! I'D RATHER KILL YOU!

EVERYONE: OEO.

ME; -nervous giggles- Ok. I guess this is the end of this game.

RUKIA: STOP HIDING!

ME: Rukia, calm down. It's just a game.

RUKIA: WHAT KIND OF A SICK TWISTED MIND WOULD ASK THAT QUESTION!

BRANDIE; You know, there is actual rabbit hunting in real life.

RUKIA; OEO.

ME: Great job Brandie.

BRANDIE: Sorry.

ME: Uh...why don't we go to our next game. -looks outside- It's dark outside. Let's play Manhunt.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: It's just like hide and seek, except it's in the dark. So, I have provided all of you with flashlights. And we play in groups!

BRANDIE: We're not suppose to-

ME: It's better this way. Ok. I'M WITH-

BRANDIE: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YOUR WITH ME, AND ONLY ME!

ME: -sad- Aww. I want others on my team too.

SOME GUY: I think 2 per team is a great idea.

ME: Ok. BOY GIRL TEAM NOW!

EVERYONE: -runs to someone-

ME: There. -looks- Ok then.

-COUGH- pairings -COUGH- Groups, I mean:

Me and Brandie (oh your sick. Real sick)

Hitsugaya and Hinamori

Ichigo and Rukia

Orihime and Ishida

Matsumoto and Gin

Ikkaku and Nemu???

Yachiru and Hanataro

Renji and Byakuya??

Kira and Hisagi

Soifon and Yoruichi

Shunsui and Nanao

Urahara and ...his mysterious robot?

And the rest of the guest rather sit and watch people make fools out of themselves.

BRANDIE; This base is going to be one of our random waiters or chefs.

HINAMORI: So, we're allowed to go inside.

BRANDIE; Well, if you want to get caught.

ICHIGO: So who's it?

ME: That's well...NOT IT!

EVERYONE: NOT IT!1

BRANDIE: BRIANA! Why!

ME: So we don't have to be it!

BRANDIE: I wanna be it!

ME: Ichigo and Rukia are it.

BRANDIE: Ok.

ME: And when you catch one person on a team, doesn't mean the whole team is out, you have to tag both players in order to get out the whole team and they will be it in the next game, Brandie don't get any ideas.

BRANDIE: I'M NOT!

ME; And you can't stay on the base not longer that 60 seconds.

BRANDIE: That's right!

ME: Ok. You count to 60 seconds, then start searching.

ICHIGO; Ok.

RUKIA: 1...2...3...

ME: EVERYONE RUN!

-everyone run to different place.

RUKIA: 56...57...58...59..60!

ICHIGO: Ready or not, here we come.

RUKIA; Ichigo, that is so lame.

Meanwhile...(Don't roll your eyes! You can't tell me that you don't love this word.)

HITSUGAYA: Why the hell are you still with us!!?

ME: HEY! HEY! Bad. bad boy. No candy for you!

HITSUGAYA: OEO?

BRANDIE: We thought your smart enough to find a hiding spot for us.

HINAMORI: I'm fine with it.

ME: See. Why can't you be like Hinamori.

BRANDIE; OHH. Let's hide behind that rock!

ME: GOOD IDEA!

HITSUGAYA; That rock isn't going to fit all of us...

ME: Well thanks for helping us. You can go now.

HINAMORI: But-

ME: Fine. We'll make room.

Meanwhile...

GIN: I don't like this.

MATSUMOTO: Madonna, music's still on MTV, her two kid's in highschool tell her that she's uncool! She's still preoccupied, with 19- 19- 1985!

GIN; Stop that!

MATSUMOTO: But it's an awesome song!

GIN: It's so old.

MATSUMOTO: Your old.

GIN: Your old too.

MATSUMOTO: -gasps- How dare you!

GIN; Your age is-

MATSUMOTO: -beats him down-

GIN: What was that for?

MATSUMOTO: You never say a women's age aloud. Never.

Meanwhile...

RENJI; And look over at that deer. It reminds me of my pet monkey Bobo.

BYAKUYA: -sighs-

RENJI: And look at that pot! It reminds me of my pet monkey Bobo.

YACHIRU: -sighs-

RENJI: And look at that- gets wacked in the head by Hanataro-

HANATARO: I'm sorry. It just had to be done.

Y&B: OEO

HANATARO: What?

Yachiru: Nothing.

BYAKUYA; Just never knew you had it I you.

Meanwhile...

Orihime: I don't wanna be a seeker.

ISHIDA: Sussh.

NEMU: What if they spot you with your bald head?

IKKAKU: I have a hat on!

NEMU; What if they spot you with your large hat?

IKKAKU; What if they spot you with your loudness.

NEMU: -gasps-

Meanwhile..

KIRA: Hisagi!

HISAGI: What?

KIRA: ...nothing.

SHUNSUI: I'm bored!

NANAO: Than run naked.

SHUNSUI: Only if you run with me.

NANAO; ...ew.

Meanwhile...

URAHARA: You just can't understand him!

SOIFON: What is there to understand? He's a fricken robot!

URAHARA: DON'T HURT BILL'S FEELINGS!

YORUICHI: Omygod. It has a name?

URAHARA: He's my partner!

SOIFON: But he's making too much noise.

URAHARA: Then go somewhere else.

YORUICHI: ...Nay, we rather stay here.

Meanwhile...

ICHIGO: I'm hungry.

RUKIA: -plays with a napkin- You think we should go find them?

ICHIGO: No. This is more fun.

RUKIA: They're probably going to stay there for a long time.

CHAD: The food's ready.

ICHIGO: Finally!

RUKIA: Now I think we should find them.

ICHIGO: -eating a turkey leg- Wait. I'm eating.

5 hours later...

ME: It's. So. Fricken. COLD.

BRANDIE: Shh. They might hear us.

HITSUGAYA: OEO. They're not even looking for us!

HINAMORI: You don't know that. Maybe they're still looking.

HITSUGAYA: I'm leaving! I don't care if they find me or not. It's already been 5 hours.

ME: Go ahead leave.

HINAMORI: Maybe he's right.

BRANDIE: I'm hungry and cold. I'm leaving.

ME: Ok. Party poopers.

-arrive at the house room thingy.-

ICHIGO: Wow. We thought you died or something.

IKKAKU: This turkey is delicious.

ME: What happened.

RUKIA: Well we looked all over the house and decided to give up.

ICHIGO: Yep.

ME: Everyone was outside though!

RUKIA: Ichigo didn't feel like going outside.

BRANDIE: Are we the last?

RUKIA: Yep.

ME: Not cool.

HINAMORI: Is there still food left?

ICHIGO: Plenty. There was 2 turkeys so..

BRANDIE: I'M EATING!

-then we all eat. Plain and simple-

BRANDIE: Pass me the mashed potatoes.

ME: OEO. Brandie, that your 5 serving.

BRANDIE: -growls at me-

ME: Ok then.

ICHIGO: I'm stuffed.

RUKIA: You at 2 turkey legs.

ICHIGO: I'm stuffed.

ME: Let's watch a movie.

RUKIA: How about romantic?

ALL THE GUYS: NNNOOOOOOO.

ME: How about scary?

SOME OF THE GIRLS: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO.

ME: Then let's go to bed.

EVERYONE: OK!

-and we all sleep. I know, boring? But it was 2 am in the morning. WE'RE TIRED!-

End.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yes. Another suckyish chapter, written by me. Again, this is randomness, but your always welcome to flame if you'd like. I don't see why though. **

**So. Review or flame. Whichever makes you happy. **


	14. Getting Ready for CHRISTMAS!

ME: XDXD

BRANDIE; What are you laughing at??

ME: You.

BRANDIE: OO,OO.

ME: O,O. Four eyes.

BRANDIE: No! You're the four eyes!

ME: ...True. -live free or die hard commercial- AAAHHHH! MUST WATCH! -leaves-

EVERYONE: ...

ME: -is back- OK. That...was cool.

BRANDIE: Ok. Now you're too obsessed.

ME: What can I say...IT WAS AWESOME!

BRANDIE: Hurrah!

EVERYONE: ...

ME: ...Ok. Why don't we just get started. To begin, WE ARE PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!!!!!!

BRANDIE: Yea.

ME: And I'm failing history.

BRANDIE; We need to know that why?

ME; I might get banned from the computer. So sad.

BRANDIE: Aww.

HINAMORI: And we're playing secret Santa!

ME: -brightens up- That's right!

BRANDIE: We'll be right back!

ME: Wah? W-

COMMERCIAL!

ANNOUNCER: Are you fat? Do you wanna get skinny? Well, we found a way to-

PERSON: I Don't Care. I'm fat and I'll deal with it.

ANNOUNCER: But using this weig-

PERSON: I hate eating so little.

ANNOUNCER: But you'll be th-

PERSON: Let me be. Let all fat people be! We don't want to eat small. We're big! We wanna eat BIG! LEAVE US ALONE!

ANNOUNCER: But-

PERSON; You know what! I BET YOU'RE FAT TOO! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE AN ANNOUNCER!

ANNOUNCER: ...

PERSON: ...

ANNOUNCER: ...Let's just forget this happened.

PERSON: ...Yeah.

-end of commercial-

ME: O,O...

BRANDIE: LET'S SEE THAT AGAIN!

ME: LET'S NOT!

-phone rings-

ME: -picks up- Hello?

STRANGER: -scary voice- I know where you live.

ME: O,O? Um...that's nice?

STRANGER: Now listen up!

ME: Yes sir!

STRANGER: I'm a girl.

ME: Really?

STRANGER: Oh shit!

ME: Hey! HEY! I may not know you that well, but I bet you're mother does not like that language.

STRANGER: Yeah. She doesn't.

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: So, can I help you?

STRANGER: Oh, You have to kill either of these two that I list.

ME: I'm listening.

STANGER: Momo Hinamori or Karin Kurosaki.

ME: O,O...

STRANGER: Which will you pick?

ME: Are you serious?

STRANGER: What?

ME: What am I suppose to kill with?

STRANGER: Look at the box next to you.

ME: -looks next to me- Woah! How'd you do that!

STRANGER: I have my ways. Open it.

ME: -opens it- WOAH! A GUN!

STRANGER: Yes. Now shoot it.

ME: To who?

STRANGER: Have you not been listening.

ME; What?

STRANGER: THAT'S IT! I QUITE!

ME; OK. BYE! -shuts phone-

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: She wanted me to kill Karin, but since I'm so nice, I decided not to.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: What?

HITSUGAYA: Why is there a gigantic donut?

ME: Ohh. I don't know.

ICHIGO: He wanted to kill-

ME; SHE!

ICHIGO: Whatever. She wanted to kill my little sister?

ME: Sure.

ICHIGO; You're saying it like you don't care.

ME; I don't. Anyways, LET'S GET THIS HOUSE DECORATED FOR CHRISTMAS!- camera crew gives me an idea- HEY YOU GUYS!

EVERYONE: WHAT?

ME: I just got an awesome idea.

BRANDIE: WA...IT. -checks something- Ok.

ME: WE GONNA DO INTERVIEWS LIKE ON "THE OFFICE"

BRANDIE: The what?

ME: You know. That show on TBS. The Office?

EVERYONE: ...

ME; Aw well, you'll get use to it.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: Why don't we just start. By the way, If you Jewish, sorry, But I don't know how to celebrate that holiday. I'm not Jewish, actually...Jesus was Jewish...so maybe I am Jewish...but I don't celebrate that holiday...so...yeah.

HITSUGAYA: How can you not know how to celebrate a Jewish holiday?

ME: IDK, MY BFF JILL Alright?

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: EXACTLY!

2 hours later...

ME: HURRY UP!

HITSUGAYA: I CAN'T REACH IT!

ME: BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SHORT!

BRANDIE: WILL YOU QUITE SCREAMING IN MY EAR!

ME: Ok.

BRANDIE: Thank you.

HITSUGAYA: Who put me in charge of putting the light's outside the house.

ME: We had nothing left. Sorry.

HITSUGAYA: Well you had easy jobs.

ME: HEY! Spraying the air with Febreze is NOT an easy job. My hand is soo tired!

BRANDIE: And making a Turkey sandwich for me and Briana was NOT easy either. I almost cut myself!

HITSUGAYA; What about the rest of us?

BRANDIE: Eh. It only said, "Make turkey sandwiches for your friends"

HITSUGAYA: Whatever.

HINAMORI: Hitsugaya-kun. I'm done with my job. You want help with yours?

HITSUGAYA: No. I'm fine.

HINAMORI: You sure? Cause so far, you only put up the lights around the front door.

ME&BRANDIE: -bursts out laughing-

HITSUGAYA: Ok. You can help.

RUKIA: BRIANA!

ME: Yeah?

RUKIA: I think the oven's on fire!

ME: what! O,O!

RUKIA: COME ON!

-in the kitchen-

ORIHIME: -throwing a fire extinguisher in the oven- IT'S NOT WORKING!

ME: That's not how it works!

ORIHIME: HELP!

ME: -puts out the fire, coughs- Eww. What were you making?

ORIHIME: Cookies!

ME: What kind of cookies?

ORIHIME: Chocolate-chicken soup-vanilla-egg-hotdog-hamburger-pasta-bread-butter-Spanish rice-onion rings-fries-cinnamon apples-salsa cookies.

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: Sounds...appetizing.

ORIHIME: Thank you.

ME: -looks at Rukia-

RUKIA: -mouthing 'her idea'-

ME: Ok. Maybe kitchen duty isn't for you.

BRANDIE: Why don't you make us all some turkey sandwiches.

RUKIA: Great idea!

ME: Yeah!

-me and brandie leave the kitchen-

BRANDIE: Who was in charge of the tree?

-yachiru comes sliding down the snow with a Christmas tree under her-

YACHIRU: YAH! LET'S DO IT AGAIN, KENNY!

KENPACHI: What do we pit on the tree?

ME: Christmas lights and ornaments.

IKKAKU: But...that sounds boring.

ME: Use your imagination then.

BRANDIE: BRIANA!

ME: What?

BRANDIE: What are Renji and Hisagi doing?

ME: Christmas music.

BRANDIE: No wonder.

CAMERA MAN: We're ready.

ME: OK! Ichigo's first right?

BRANDIE: Yeah

ICHIGO: What?

ME: GET IN THAT ROOM!-pushes him in- Have fun!!

ICHIGO: -in the room- Hello?

CAMERA MAN: Just read the lines.

ICHIGO: K.

-outside-

HITSUGAYA: HINAMORI! Not those!

HINAMORI: Why not? The look pretty!

HITSUGAYA: PINK?

ICHIGO: -uhh...(how to put this in words??) Ichigo's voice is heard as we watch h&h put lights. (That sounds right. If it doesn't go to youtube or and watch "the office", you'll see what I mean)- I really don't know to think of them. -is sitting- Except that they are the most cute and adorable couple...on the...face of...the...earth...??

ME: RIGHT ON!

ICHIGO: What...why am I saying-

CAMERA MAN: Keep reading.

ICHIGO: Umm,...

HITSUGAYA: YOU'RE PUTTING IT ON WRONG!

HINAMORI: YOU WANT MY HELP OR WHAT!

ME: BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: O,O.

ME: Eh...you know what. This is not going to work.

ICHIGO: So...I'm done???

ME: Yeah, whatever. Hey Brandie!

BRANDIE: Wha?

ME: Who was in charge of the mistletoes?

BRANDIE: We didn't put that in the box...

ME: GREAT! I GOT AN IDEA!

-couple of minuets later-

SHYANN: Why am I here???? What's happen! Why-

ME: I'll explain everything later!

SHYANN: ...You better! And what's with all the green flowers!?

ME: -.-

SHYANN: Don't tell me...The-

ME: Yeah.

SHYANN: You have an evil mind.

ME: Yup. I do.

-2 hours later-

ME: Nice.

BRANDIE: Ok. I think we got about every square if mistletoes in this house.

ME: Good.

SHYANN: Briana, I think you're going overboard with this.

ME: HOW ABOUT YOU TRY TO CARRY THIS FREAKING BABY FOR 9 LONG MONTHS IN YOUR STOMACH!!!!!!

B&S: O,o???

ME: Oh...sorry. That was for the future if I ever get married and am in labor.

BRANDIE: Gee, you're going to be very mean to your husband.

ME: Eh...he'd deserve it.

YACHIRU: What are you guys doing...???

ME: Putting up some important decorations.

YACHIRU: You mean...mistletoes.

ME: SSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!! Yea. Yachiru...?

YACHIRU: Yeah?

ME: Don't tell anyone.

YACHIRU: I won't, if I can be apart of this.

ME: ...SURE! We might need you. Put up all the mistletoes, and lead people towards them.

YACHIRU: Umm...I guess so.

ME: GOOD!!

3 hours later...

ME: -laughing- OMG! Period blood on his pants! He's so stupid. Now I can fully understand why this movie is rated R.

BRANDIE: Superbad! Thank you Youtube. I love you -hugs computer-

SHYANN: This movie is so funny and random! How many bad words?

ME: I think we're in the 50 range.

BRANDIE: All just to get these girls drunk and have sex with them. Seriously. OMG! Mclovin! Sounds like a sexy hamburger! XD

ME: MCLOVIN!

SHYANN: They make so many sex jokes.

ICHIGO: What the hell?

ME: -clicks next video- Uh oh.

BRANDIE: Uh oh WHAT! WHAT!

ME: Bad news, they deleted it.

BRANDIE: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Now I have to pay to see the movie!

ME: I can never see it until I move out now. Gosh! Why YOUTUBE! WHY!

ICHIGO: They could get arrested for letting people watch the movies free.

ME: But...I'm poor! And people want to see free things once in a while. We deserve this! -10 seconds later- Ok. I'm done! Now...where is everyone???

ICHIGO: Doing...stuff.

ME: Doing?

ICHIGO: What.

ME: The way it's written...it looks...wrong.

ICHIGO: Doing?

ME: It doesn't look right.

BRANDIE: That's...how it's spelled.

ME: I think I need ...FOOD!

-runs off-

ME: Ok. I'm alone...Now I can totally...-gets out...- write in my handy-dandy NOTEBOOK!

-starts drawing stuff-

ME: Ok. Now I'm just bored.

BRANDIE: What are you doing?

ME: NOTHING!

SHYANN: Yachiru's done with the mistletoes!

ME: Good. Now...why don't we read some of the reviews!This review is from **SasaIsASexyDemoness **and it reads:

**Lol Aw how adorable and Toshie don't you hide it!  
Oh and I have to tell you something Momo-chan! Come close closer closer closer not that damn close! Ok (takes a deep breath) You like Toshie! You like Toshie! And you can't deny it so don't even try it! You either Hitsugaya! I'm watching you(slants eyes) Hi Briana! Peanut lol! BYE:p**

ME: HIII!!!!...Ok. Hinamori, Hitsugaya...gots anything to say?

BRANDIE: They're not here?

ME: What do you mean?

BRANDIE: What other definition of "they're not here" have you heard of?

ICHIGO: HERE THEY ARE! -drags them out behind the kitchen- I caught them making out.

ME: Really?

ICHIGO: XD Nah, Just trying to get your hopes up.

ME/...-goes to him...stomps on his foot-

HITSUGAYA: You deserve that Kurosaki.

ME: K, next review.

SHYANN: This one's from** Cyric Z **and writes:

**This is so funny, Momo and Gin are my favourite characters, and did the midget chair idea come from Strassman live? Because I love that too!**

ME: Really? That is so freaking awesome! Finally, someone in the world like the same characters I do. Idk what Strassman live is...(don't watch much tv) but...I guess the writers of it and me think alike! Yeah...

BRANDIE:** Dragon of Venus** wrote 4 :

**1. yea, I'm over-obsessed with Bleach. and dang proud of it, too:) so, anyway, that HitsuHina essay was pretty interesting. I liked it. oh, and could you maybe talk about Ichigo and Rukia a little (or a lot)? they're my absolute fave! they should've kissed in this chapter! I would've even said it was my birthday! it's not. but yea. so, 13 hours and 45 minutes of awkward silence, huh? interesting... ok, done ranting update soon! bye:)**

**2. hey, just out of curiosity... what are the other steps to getting over Aizen? I'm not saying anything against Momo(Hinamori), in fact I like her, too, but she could use 'em... besides, I'm sure they're very helpful! lol**

**3. don't worry, Brandie, I like mashed potatoes too! btw, what does OEO mean?  
well, can't wait for the next chapter! happy belated Thanksgiving:)**

**4. oh yeah! I forgot some stuff. gotta think my reviews through before I send them...  
1) that little conversation really DID remind me of iCarly. lol  
2) I wanna hear more about Renji's pet monkey Bobo!  
and 3) I miss Shyann! when's she coming back?  
well... yeah, that's all. bye-bye:)**

ME: 1. I'm defiantly going to do more Ichigo and Rukia...now I just need the right moment.

2. Yeah...I just have to think of more ideas, cause Hinamori NEEDS it.

3. Brandie...LOVES LOVES mash potatoes.

BRANDIE: THEY'RE LIKE THE BEST FOOD EVER MADE! Aside from waffles of coures.

ME: 3. And yah. OEO. Well, there I was, doing my spell check, when I corrected O,O to OEO which...I have no clue what it means. And it corrected everyone of the O,O.

4. 1) Yeah...I know. 2) Don't get him started XD. (He loves his pet monkey...too much) but...if you insist...

EVERYONE: NO!

RENJI: But he's the greatest!

Me: 4. Maybe later... 3) Yeah..Shyann's back. And I think she-

SHYANN: OMG! THANK YOU FOR LIKE...LIKING ME! I FEEL SO LOVED!

ME: Yeah...O,O. Thanks for the reviews.

SHYANN: I THANK YOU MORE!

ME: Next.

HINAMORI: Oh...I get to read one?

ME: Yeah, we run out of readers here.

HINAMORI: Uhh. **cocoamint **wrote this:

**LOL!**

That was a good chapter!

ME: Thanks.

RUKIA: **BlackBunny15, **BUNNY!, says:

**Thank you for updating this story always makes me laugh!**

Umm... What's OEO is it like a face?

ME: Wow, I do? Personally...I don't think I'm funny enough. Seriously...I admire all those comedians. They are SUPER FUNNY! Yeah..again...OEO O,O. Just a mistake.

SOIFON: **rukia-neesan **wrote:

**I'm really glad I'm reading this at home instead of the library (where my sister wanted me to go) because I've been laughing for the past half-hour. This story is absolutely hilarious. And Hitsugaya is the awesomeness! I squee at him. And IchiRuki is the uber awesomeness. And your random babbling sounds disturbingly like mine, except I'm trying to defend IchiRuki instead of HitsuHina, which is hard because I like Orihime too... And sorry, but Gin creeps me out! Especially since at my last con, I was dressed as Rukia and there was a Gin stalking me. And he kept smiling, and he looked just like he does on the show... So I stabbed him, but that's another story. And I need to stop reviewing people when I'm tired and sugar-high, but oh well. All it does is make me random, and you obviously don't mind that. Keep writing! You amuse me!**

ME: Ichigo and Rukia rock. I also like Ichigo and Orihime...but if I could only chose one, Ichigo and Rukia would be the one. Cause they're just too awesomely funny together. Aww...it's ok if you don't like Gin (I get that from a lot of people) His smile...Gin...stop smiling.

GIN: But...I can't.

ME: OK!

SHYANN: That was a lame excuse.

ME: But he has a point.

BRANDIE: You are such a fan girl.

ME: Not all the time. Anyways thanks. AND GO RANDOMNESS!

BRANDIE:** ROSELIACOOL **wrote 2

**1. Aw poor Hitsugaya!  
It's ok I am on ur side!**

**2. SO funny!  
As I read this I think wow I feel really bad for Hitsugaya!  
I WOULDN'T BE MEAN TO HIM IF I WAS IN THIS STORY!  
So I would prolly be the one everyone hates...  
Oh well!  
(ps if u ever need a person in ur story that is nice to hitsugaya but is still crazy! Then tell me cuz that would be like a dream come true!)  
D  
-Reylynn**

ME: 1) Thanks. 2) We need to be mean to someone. (Just joking) ya, if you wannabe in the story. That's fine by me.

ME: **WhiteDreamsDewDropTears **said:

**Yay! New chapter! I know I haven't reviewed in a while.  
gasp How coud Ichigo ask Rukia such a thing. Slaps him He knows how much Rukia loves bunnies. I'll teach him to mess with my daughter.  
In my own little warped mind I'm Rukia's mommy...not Byakuya's though.:p  
Kuya-chan is to smexeh to be my son.**

Oh ooh! I have questions for Renji:  
Yo Renji! When are 'ya gonna admit 'ya love your taichou?  
Can I call you Maria?  
Can I give you a hug?

I also have questions for Kuya-chan!  
Clears throat and bows politely to Bykuya  
I beg your pardon Kuchiki-taichou, for I do not mean to impose, but, do you know the muffin man?  
Aso, may I go about calling you Kuya-chan?  
Most importantly, when will you grant Rukia permission to marry? Might I suggest someone I know?  
Cough Ichigo Cough

Rukià, if you marry Ichi, then Maybe Kuya-chan wil decide to re-marry and marry his ht fuku-taichou.(I know, I know...Renji and Byakuya aren't a real couple TT Sad sigh)

Anyways, I'm glad that besides some messed up flaming you've kept your story going. Can you have Uluiorra appear? Even if it's just for second? It'll give you an excuse to make Aizen appear and beat him up! Oh and by the way, I don't know about the anime, but in the manga, her name is speled Nell(or Neliel Tu Odershvank) SheZs gonna be a real surprise later on in the series. '  
Thanks for updating!

ME: Thanks for that very long review. Longest I've ever had.

Renji: I love my taichou??

ME: Renji...you never told me you were gay. But if that's hoe yo-

RENJI: NO!

ME: Anyways...Ulqiorra will defiantly appear more often (starting next chapter) since I'm kinda starting to like him. Nel, Nell...I'm sticking with Nell. Yeah. I know what's going to happen later...because I spoil think like that for me. By the way...Go Ichigo and Rukia!!! They are such an awesome couple.

ME: And Shyann,you can read the last review.

SHYANN: Why thank you**. Smilechild12, **she's sooo awesome, wrote:

**ha ha ha**

ME: Thanks.

SHYANN: I personally think that's the best review ever.

ME: Yea...self explanatory. (Sarcastical)

BRANDIE: I think we're done here.

-5 minuets later-

ME: EVERYONE READY???!?!?!

EVERYONE: YEA!

ME: -beings the countdown- 5!

EVERYONE: 4! 3! 2! 1!

ME: -lights up the whole house-

EVERYONE: Wow!

-all of the sudden, music plays-

ME: Wow. Looks so...pretty!

HINAMORI: it's beautiful!

BRANDIE: We did a good job!

SHYANN: And it was all thanks to me! My luckyness made eveything perfect.

ME: She's right you know. Hey...Hitsugaya!

HITSUGAYA: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!

ME: NOT YET! Anyways, say this really fast. Sofa king retarded.

HITSUGAYA: Why...??

ME: JUST DO IT!

HITSUGAYA: SOFAKINGRETARTED!

ME: AAHHH! TO THE MIGET CHAIR! OFF YOU GO!

8 hours later...

ME: OK! WE'RE GOING TO DO A CHRISTMAS PLAY!!!!

BRANDIE: Why?

ME: Because we gotta do something for Christmas!!!!

BRANDIE: Uh-oh. This don't look too good.

ME: See you'll! Next chapter! When it's (hopfully) Christmas day! Don't worry, I'll try my best to get it in that day!


	15. A Christmas Special!

**I'm tired. I really need a vacation from my Christmas vacation. Anyways...here is the Christmas special. Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

December 18, 2007...

ME: Ok. Next up, the role for Tiny Tim!

MATSUMOTO: -reads from lines- excuse me mister...but I'm so-

ME: Matsumoto...what are you doing?

MATSUMOTO: Playing for Tiny Tim.

ME: -sighs- Fist of all, you're too tall, second of all you a women.

MATSUMOTO: Are you being sexist! I can be small and hid the boobs OK!

ME: Hiding them...would be hard.

MATSUMOTO: Well...I really want to be one of my favorite characters!!!1

ME: How about...-whispers in her ear-

MATSUMOTO: Hm...ok!

ME: -looks down the line at all the people that want to be Tiny Tim- Uh...Too tall...to fat (no offence)...

BRANDIE: Too funny.

SHYANN: To serious.

ME: Too childish. None of them are right.

BRANDIE: How about...-whispers in my ear-

ME: Hey...that is a great idea!

ME: Scrooge?

-2 hours later-

SHYANN: May I say...that was LIVING HELL!

ME: Yeah...sorry. But I couldn't do it alone!!!

BRANDIE: Let's just pick the cast ok!

ME: Yeah. We only have so little time.

-after tons of people...we found the ones we needed for this awesome play-

December 19, 2007...

ME: -claps hands- Alright!!! We ready?

BRANDIE: Rukia's-

RUKIA: -comes running in- RIGHT HERE!

ME: Rukia...why were you late?

RUKIA: Woke up...late...this morning.

ME: -thinks- Ok.

HITSUGAYA: I was 1 second late and you yelled at me!

ME: IT WAS A LONG SECOND!

HITSUGAYA: NO IT-

BRANDIE: WE NEED TO GET STARTED! EVERYONE SHUT UP!

EVERYONE: ...

BRQANDIE: Good.

ME: Ok. I need the doorknob!

KIRA: I don't think that my head is going to fit through that.

ME: Oh. Yeah...that's right.

SHYANN: -cuts a big round circle off the door- There.

KIRA: Ok.

ME: Say...your lines.

KIRA: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -looks- that's it.

ME: Don't worry Kira., You'll come on some more.

KIRA: Ok.

ME: The Ghost.

MATSUMOTO: Can I make my outfit more pretty.

ME: Matsumoto...uh...ok. I guess.

MATSUMOTO: GREAT!

ME: Say your lines.

MATSUMOTO: Uhh...You will be visited by 3 gohst starting at 1 am.

SOIFON: Then 2...then 3.

ME: Good.

MATSUMOTO: Can we add more lines?

SOIFON: Yeah!

ME: ...Ok. Just make sure it's play related. TINY TIM!

HITSUGAYA: I don't even know why I agreed to this.

ME: Cause you love the character.

HITSUGAYA: -starts- Excuse me sir. But could you by this-

BYAKUYA: -unenthusiastic- Bah-humbug!

ME: -sighs- We only have 4 more days of practic before the big thing. Let's but some effort you guys!!!!

BRANDIE: Don't make Briana stressed.

SHYANN: Yeah. She don't deserve it.

ME: ANGELS!

HINAMORI: Yeah.

GIN: Yeah?

ME: Go over your lines.

HINAMORI: Hello, I'm the ghost of the pasts.

GIN: And I'm her trainer.

ME: GOOD! See peoples, this IS ACTING!

BRANDIE: You only say that because you like them.

ME: That...and they're really good actors.

HANATARO: I'M SORRY!

ME: What?

HANATARO: The...food props.

ME: No.

BRANDIE: This is going to be a Looooonnnnnnnnnnnggggg day.

-and it was-

December 20, 2007...

ME: Hitsugaya! You're not doing it right.

HITSUGAYA: What am I suppose to do? Put down the shoes then run?

ME: NO-

HINAMORI: Briana, can I talk to you?

ME: -smiles- Sure.

-me and hinamori leave-

HINAMORI: Did you know that Hitsugaya's birthday is today.

ME: -is like shocked- NO WAY! OMG! And I've been so mean to him. I mean, I don't like him, but it's his birthday!

HINAMORI: Yeah. I wanted to throw him a suprise party.

ME; Aww...Hinamori! You're so sweet!

HINAMORI: But, in doing that, I want you to do something.

ME: Anything.

HINAMORI: Could you take Hitsugaya out...to dinner.

ME: ... : 0..WHAT! LIKE A DATE!

HINAMORI: Please. I need you to do this. So I can set up everything.

ME: But...why don't you take him on a date and I can set up.

HINAMORI: Uh...I don't think...you can do it.

ME: THEN WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER GIRLS-

HINAMORI: Please. Just do this. For me.

ME: ...-thinks- Aww. I could never say no to you!!! But I'm not gonna like this.

HINAMORI; Thank you! Oh...one more thing!

ME: What?

HINAMORI: I need you...to cut class short.

ME: Yeah. Ok.

-we come out-

ME: Hitsugaya, I'd like to ask you a question AND before you say no, just think about it.

HITSUGAYA: O...k...

ME: Will you...go eat dinner...-almost gags- with...me.

EVERYONE: GASP!

BRANDIE: NO WAY!

SHYANN: ARE YOU OK.

HITSUGAYA: -thinks- Why?

ME: ...uh...

HITSUGAYA: No.

ME: But-

HINAMORI: Think about it. Hitsugaya-kun. You could get to know Briana better and maybe you guys won't hate eachother..you know?

HITSUGAYA: Still no.

ME: I give up.

HINAMORI: Come on Hitsugaya, for me?

HITSUGAYA: ...ok. But it's for YOU!

ME: Now. We gotta cut class short. Hinamori will explain everything. Come on Hitsugaya we gotta go.

HITSUGAYA: Wait..what?

ME: LET'S GO!

-we leave-

HINAMORI: Ok, I have a plan.

Meanwhile...(YES, AGAIN!)

HITSUGAYA: Ruby Tuesday?

ME: They have good burgers.

WAITER: Hello, how can I take your order.

ME: I'd like some coke with cherry.

HITSUGAYA: ...um...Ice Tea?

WAITER: Sure. -leaves-

ME: Uh...ok...so...how are you?

HITSUGAYA: ...Fine...

ME: How's things going in the Soul Society.

HITSUGAYA: Fine...

ME: How's it going trying to confess to Hinamori?

HITSUGAYA: Fi-...wait...what?

ME: Oh...nothing.

HITSUGAYA: Why are you doing this?

ME: Well...I've been so mean to you a lot. And I guess I really just want to say I'm sorry.

HITSUGAYA: Really?

ME: Yeah.

HITSUGAYA: But why are you so mean to me?

ME: I guess...since like everyone loves you...

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: Dude. You got a lot of fan girls. I guess I'm the opposite. I just don't want to be another Hitsugaya fan girl. Too many of those. I mean, your ok, it's just...I don't like you.

HITSUGAYA: ...

ME: And, well I need to be mean to you.

HITSUGAYA: Why?

ME: Because you need to be smacked in the head once in a while. And I guess I'm the one to do it.

HITSUGAYA: Ok.

ME: Yeah...So, Hinamori?

HITSUGAYA: What about Hinamori?

ME: What if I said...Hinamori had her first kiss already.

HITSUGAYA: Hinamori...did what!?!

ME: OMG! Your eyes got big. And...I don't know that info...I was just kidding.

HITSUGAYA: ...

-7 minutes of silence-

ME: What if Hinamori lost her virginaty?

HITSUGAYA: HINAMORI WHAT?!?!?

ME: XD Your eyes got so freaking big. XD Again, I'm just joking.

HITSUGAYA: I don't think these...jokes are funny.

ME: XD Yes they are.

HITSUGAYA: ...

ME: Hinamori's already been married.

HITSUGAYA: Yeah right.

ME: No, I'm serious this time! Want to see the video?

HITSUGAYA: TO WHO?!?!

ME: XD! OMG! YOU ARE SOOO EASY!

HITSUGAYA: STOP IT!

WAITER: Sorry for the long wait...and could you guys be a little more quiet.

HITSUGAYA: Sorry.

WAITER: What would you like, mam'.

ME: Nah, I'm going to go. Take his order.

HITSUGAYA: What do you mean you're leaving?

ME: Don't worry, Shyann's taking over for me. I have some important bussiness.

HITSUGAYA: Like...?

ME: It's confidential. Look, there she is.

SHYANN: Hey you guys! -is wearing a red dress-

HITSUGAYA: O,O Wow.

ME: Shyann! I told you, formal.

SYANN: This is formal for me! Anyways...you have to go ASAP. They're having a little trouble with things.

ME: Ok. Eh...by Hitsugaya! -leaves-

WAITER: o,o...Well, what are you going to eat?

SHYANN: umm...A hamburger...with a lot of fries...and some chicken...some more fires...some shrimp...and some more fires...and maybe a trip to the salad bar!

WAITER: -drops pen- Uh...will that be all?

SHYANN: ...A chocolate cake at the end!

HITSUGAYA: You eat a lot.

SHYANN: What can I say, I'm hungry.

WAITER: For you?

HITSUGAYA: Chicken with fries.

WAITER: Ok. -leaves-

SHYANN: So, how are things?

HITSUGAYA: Fine...

SHYANN: Ok...uh...let's talk about your upcoming movie or...already here??

HITSUGAYA: Ok.

SHYANN: Briana's pretty pissed at you.

HITSUGAYA: What..why?

SHYANN: Or just pissed of at the makers of the movie. Eh. -shrugges- I wonder why Hinamori's not in it. She's...well.

HITSUGAYA: I didn't even want to star in a damn movie.

SHYANN: It's because of your popularity. Your popularity rates go high, then they must do some stuff that involve a lot of..well...you.

HITSUGAYA: Why am I so popular?

SHYANN: -laughs- Why not? Your cute, short...and that's pretty much all the examples I got. I really have no clue to why you're so popular.

HITSUGAYA: Me neither.

SHYANN: Don't feel so bad. It's good to be popular. You just have to remeber the people who got you there.

HITSUGAYA: ...

SHYANN: So...how's the role of being Tiny Tim?

HITSUGAYA: I'm not that tiny!

SHYANN: Yeah..But it was either that or Scrooge!

HITSUGAYA: But Byakuya's Scrooge.

SHYANN: Yeah. And he's a good Scrooge.

WAITER: Here's your food. -hands Hitsugaya his plat, then Shyann- And I'll be back with your other food.

SHYANN; Thanks! -starts eating a plate of food- So...anything you want to say?

HITSUGAYA: No...

SHYANN: Ok...Hey. Do you know that if you sit on a stove, you'll get burned.

HITSUGAYA: Thanks for that...information.

SHYANN: So...interested in any girls?

HITSUGAYA: Not...really.

SHYANN: Oh...sorry...I meat girl.

HITSUGAYA: Is this about Hinamori again?

SHYANN: OH! NO NO NO NO! Wahy would you think that?

BRANDIE: -from behind her- Cause you drop too many hints!

SHYANN: Wow -turns around- is it time already?

BRANDIE: Yup! -is wearing a hat-

SHYANN: Gotta go Hitsugaya!

HITSUGAYA: What the hell is going on!!?!?

BRANDIE: Hey, I'm just doing what I'm suppose to be doing!

WAITER: We're back with-looks at Brandie- What happened to that other girl?

BRANDIE: Oh..Shyann? She left!

WAITER: Well...this is what she orderd -sets the rest of the food down- Unless you want something else?

BRANDIE: Oh no. This is fine!

WAITER: Ok. -leaves-

BRANDIE: Shyann has really good taste. And a really large appitite.

HITSUGAYA: Yeah.

BRANDIE: So...how are you doing?

HITSUGAYA: Fine...

BRANDIE: You haven't been in Bleach a while.

HITSUGAYA: Yeah...

BRANDIE: Whatcha doing in the Soul Society???

HITSUGAYA: Stuff...

BRANDIE: What kind of stuff?

HITSUGAYA: Paperwork.

BRANDIE: Sheesh. You really are dense. Don't you like visit Hinamori since she's not in her coma anymore?

HITSUGAYA: Watch Bleach...or read the manga.

BRANDIE: BUT NEITHER OF THEM FOCUS ON THE SOUL SOCIETY! And that's too much to watch. I'm only on like episode 8...or 9...

HITSUGAYA: Not much of a fan. Huh?

BRANDIE: Not so much. -sighs- You done?

HITSUGAYA: Yeah.

BRANDIE: Hold on. -gets cell phone out- Is we good?...Yup...Well...is we done?...Yup...NO!...WHY DON'T YOU!?!?!...Oh, hey!...Oh good!...BYE!

HITSUGAYA: What was that all about?

BRANDIE: Uhh...Fod.

HITSUGAYA: Fod?

BRANDIE: Yup!

HITSUGAYA: What's-

BRANDIE: Don't ask.

-brandie and hitsugaya come back and it's dark in the room-

HITSUGAYA: Uh...why is it so dark? -turns on the light switch-

EVERYONE: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hApPy BiRtHdAy)

ME: It's a celebration for your ...born...ness...

HINAMORI: Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-kun! -hugs-

HITSUGAYA: Wow. Thanks.

ME: Don't thank us, it was all Hinamori's idea! So...you have to kiss her.

BRANDIE: Yeah. Cause Hinamori cares for you.

HINAMORI: Oh...umm..

ME: Yeah...KISS HER NOW!

SHYANN: LIKE ON THE LIPS TO.

HITSUGAYA: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!

ME:...You had your chance...and you blew it.

RUKIA: And we just help.

ICHIGO: Wow, older...yet still short!

ME: XD! Good One!

-and after a long tirering party, we went to bed-

December 21, 2007...

-since we had Hitsugaya's birthday yesterday, we decided to take the day off. And, we snacked on a lot of bad food yesterday, so we needed this day off-

December 22, 2007...

ME: We only have one day after this to practice so...please, practice really well. Renji, Kenpachi...will you please.

RENJI: I'M A BANANA!

ME: Not yet.

KENPACHI: I an the ghost of Christmas present. And this is my sidekick. Banana.

RENJI: I'm a Banana.

ME: ) Good! Now we get it!

BRANDIE: Tody Hitsugaya's movie is released. Can we watch it?

ME: ...O,o? Do you know any Japanese?

BRANDIE: ...No.

ME: Then how are we suppose to watch it?

BRANDIE: It's not subbed yet? Geez...subbers are lazy these days.

ICHIGO: We know Japanese, we can watch it.

ME: PEOPLE! WE NEED TO WORK!

December 23, 2007...

ME: Now...everyone this is our last day before the big night. I want you all to do your best today, then I know we're ready for the big night!

BRANDIE: This means a lot to Briana, so do your best and I won't freaking punch you!

SHYANN: LET'S DO THIS...cause I'm tired.

ME: CHRISTMAS SHOES!!!

HITSUGAYA: About Christmas shoes...do I have to do it?

ME: ...Uh...yea.

BRANDIE: I think it's too sad.

ME: Then let's take it out!

-we cut practice a little, so we could rest-

December 24, 2007...(THE BIG NIGHT)

ME: Alright everybody! Tonight is the big night! No pressure.

HITSUGAYA: Yeah right. There's a lot of people out there. Who are they?

ME: Who do ya think? Bleach fans. And various pairing fans too.

HINAMORI: That's...a lot of people.

ME: Yup.

HINAMORI: Aren't you...scared.

ME: Nah...As long as I'm on stage with at least one person...I won't be scared. Years of practice.

ICHIGO: Well...I'm ready.

RUKIA: Me too!

ME: Alright everybody, huddle up! We practiced really hard, so this is going to be a really good show! Don't worry! Just remember everything we did! ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! GO TIGERS!

EVERYONE: ...O,o? Tigers?

ME; Hhahaa...I'M NOT CRAZY! -crazy 'I am mental' face- JUST GET OUT THERE AND SHOW ME THAT YOU CAN ACT!

-5 minuets later-

YAMAMOTO: Be the adieunce.

YUZU: Wow, we're the opening act.

KARIN: ...There is a lot of people out there.

BRANDIE: NO! MY CHICKEN!

EVERYONE: O,o?

ME: Ok. I'll be right back -goes out on stage-

ME: HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?

AUDIENCE: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

ME: -after a while- ...COOL! OK, This is my first time doing this, so... WELCOME TO THE SHOW.

EVERYONE: AAAHHHH!

ME: "A LITTLE WHILE FOR THIS WHITE CHRISTMAS!!!!"

EVERYONE: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Act 1: Seeing is not believing

YAMAMOTO: -in a room with two beds- So, what do you want to read?

YUZU: Can you tell us a Christmas story?

YAMAMOTO: Ok. Well, this Christmas story is called " A Little While for This White Christmas"

KARIN: What's it about?

YAMAMOTO: Some time ago, there lived a man named Byakuya Kuchiki.

YUZU: Cool!

KARIN: Are you sure this is the right story?

YAMAMOTO; Yes.

YUZU: GO ON! GO ON!

YAMAMOTO: Ok...so Byakuya was a wise man, beyond his age. He hated Christmas, but on Christmas Eve, -voice starts to fad away, stage rotates- something extraordinary happens.

-stage is all Christmassy,a couple of houses and stores-

SHUNSUI: Mr. Kuchiki, it's Christmas Eve! Can't I go early today.

BYAKUYA: Well, since you are very loyal, I guess you can go.

SHUNSUI: THANK YOU! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

BYAKUYA: Ba-humbug.

-later that night-

BYAKUYA: Thanks for the ride sir.

BRANDIE: I'M A FREAKING GIRL! -leaves-

BYAKUYA: -goes to open the front do, the doorknob has a face on it.

KIRA: AAAAHHHHH- you will be visited by ghosts. -disappears-

BYAKUYA: -after a minute- Whoa. That was like...O,o? weird. -goes in the house- Now, what to eat?

10: 00 pm.

MATSUMOTO: AAHHHHOOOAOOAH!!!

BYAKUYA: O,o? WTF?

SOIFON: My god Rangiku, Stop doing that!

MATSUMOTO: Why? Are you scared Soifon?

SOIFON: No, but I don't want to be hanging around with a retard. --

MATSUMOTO: Whatev. That's how ghosts are suppose to act.

BYAKUYA: Who are you?

MATSUMOTO: O,O. -starts dancing around- WE ARE THE GHOSTS!!!! BOO!

BYAKUYA: O,o?

SOIFON: -.- -sighs- We came here to warn you that 3 ghosts will visit you.

MATSUMOTO: O,O. Yes. -is still dancing around- Starting at 1am. And the last at 3am.

BYAKUYA: ...This is obviously a dream.

MATSUMOTO: O,O -is still dancing around- No, this is REAL!

SOIFON: Rangiku, just stop. If he doesn't believe us, then that's his problem. We did our job, lets go. -disappears-

MATSUMOTO: O,O.

BYAKUYA: O,o? Are you going to go?

MATSUMOTO: ...OOHOO! REMEMBER, STARTING AT 1 AM! -leaves-

BYAKUYA: Yeah...whatever. -goes to sleep- ...Godfather...eh...-snores- to violent. PETER! AHH! Oh. K. ...

1am

HINAMORI: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

GIN: Why are you so scared?

HINAMORI: You..-takes a breath-...fly too...-takes another breath-..fast.

BYAKUYA: ...-is awake-...-.- Who are you people?

HINAMORI: We are the ghosts of the Christmas past! Mr. Kuchiki.

GIN: You don't need to exaggerate.

HINAMORI: Anyways, we're here to show you your past!

BYAKUYA: Why would I want to do that?

GIN; We don't care if you want to or not, you're doing it.

HINAMORI: Plus, don't you want to help an angel earn her wings?

BYAKUYA: Not...really.

HINAMORI: Please???

GIN: I love my name: )

H&B: ...O,o?

BYAKUYA: Uh...ok.

HINAMORI: Yeah...

BYAKUYA: Fine. I'll go.

HINAMORI: YAY!

GIN: Ok. Let's go! -flies, looks down at Hinamori and Byakuya- Uh...what's wrong?

HINAMORI: We can't fly!

GIN: Right...-goes down to get them...starts flying-

BACK TO THE PAST!!!!

HINAMORI: Here we are. Now, do you recognize that little boy over there?

BYAKUYA: That's me!

GIN: Wow. THAT'S YOU??!!?!?!?!!?

HINAMORI: Gin...be nice.

BYAKUYA: Can he see me?

HINAMORI: No.

GIN: You know, this would like take forever. Byakuya...why do ya hate Christmas so much?

BYAKUYA: NO!

HINAMORI: Oh, would you please tell us! It would make our job more easy.

BYAKUYA: ...Well...promise not to tell anyone?

HINAMORI: Angels' honor!

BYAKUYA: Well...it all started...-stage changes- at that party.

-set at a party-

HISANA: This party is great!

BYAKUYA: Yeah...I know.

HISANA: Whoever Byakuya is, he must have the richest parents on earth!

BYAKUYA: ...must have.

IKKAKU: GOGOGOGOGOG!!!! YEAH! GET DRUNK! DRUNK PEOPLE ROCK!

HISANA: O,o...Though, I wonder who invited those guys.

URAHARA: Wow. You look hot!

BYAKUYAz: What?

URAHARA: Seriously, you're sweating! -whispers- is it the girl?

BYAKUYA: Shut up!

YMICHIKA: What a pretty young lady. Have you talked to Byakuya?

HISANA: -looks at Byakuya- ...Um...no, I haven't.

-changing the scene, houses covered in snow-

HISANA: It's so beautiful out here!

BYAKUYA: -looks at her- Yeah.

HISANA: ...Can you promise me something.

BYAKUYA: Anything.

HISANA: Well, if anything ever happens to me, would you take care of my little sister.

BYAKUYA: ...Why me?

HISANA: You're the only one I can trust.

BYAKUYA: ...Why would you think of things like that now?

HISANA: -looks over him- Don't you ever think of those things?

BYAKUYA: I much rather enjoy life.

-in silence for a while-

HISANA: Well, I can't help but wonder about the future.

-on the corner of the stage-

HINAMORI: Ah. So romantic!

GIN: Too romantic.

HINAMORI: ...-.-...You don't get out much do you?

GIN: I don't like a lot of romance.

HINAMORI: But...what happened?

BYAKUYA: It was Christmas Eve a year later, and she was very sick.

-back in the center of the stage-

HISANA: I don't think I can go on much longer. -coughs blood-

RUKIA: -crying- What's going to happen to you!?

HISANA: Don't worry.

BYAKUYA: You can't leave. Not yet!

HISANA: Byakuya, do you remember that promise you made?

Byakuya: Don't think about that now.

HISANA: The thing is, I knew this was going to happen to me. I was really hoping you wouldn't fall in love with me, but you did. And I loved you back.

RUKIA: Don't...leave.

HISANA: I just want you guys to know, that I love you both...very much. -...um...yeah...is...dead.-

-back to the corner of the stage-

HINAMORI: -is crying- That's...-sniff- ...so sad-sniff-...

GIN: Hey, ya win 'em, ya lose 'em.

HINAMORI: GIN! Now's not the time! The man just lost the only women he loved.

GIN: ...-,-..Just trying to make things a little more happy. Wait...what happened to Rukia?

BYAKUYA: I sent her away to a good home. I just couldn't take care of her. She reminded me too much of her sister. And I also hated celebrating Christmas.

HINAMORI: But you shouldn't ruin things for everyone else.

GIN: Hinamori...it's time.

2 am.

BYAKUYA: -suddenly wakes up- Whoa...-looks around- It was just a dream.

KENPACHI: 'Friad not!

BYAKUYA: Who are you?

KENPACHI: I am the ghost of Christmas present.

RENJI: And I'm a Banana!

KENPACHI: -.-...We're here to take you to the present!

BACK TO THE PRESENT!!!!

BYAKUYA: Where are we?

RENJI: At Shunsui's house.

BYAKUYA: Wow, nice kids.

KENPACHI: They adopted.

BYAKUYA: Really.

RENJI: Yup. But that's not why we're here!

BYAKUYA: Then why?

KENPACHI: Ya see that kid in the far left corner? -points- He's very sick.

RENJI; Really sick.

KENPACHI: If he doesn't get any medication, he will die.

RENJI: And medication is really expensive.

BYAKUYA: What's his name?

KENPACHI: Torishiro Hitsugaya.

BYAKUYA: Someone should help them.

KENPACHI: That's the problem. Nobody has that kind of money here. Only you.

BYAKUYA: ...oh.

RENJI: Uh oh.

KENPACHI: What?

RENJI: The man has a bigger job. He needs someone.

KENPACHI: Always problems on Christmas Eve.

3 am.

BACK TO THE FUTURE (which was an awesome movie)

BYAKUYA: -wakes up- AHH! Oh, just another dream. Wait a minute. -looks around- Where am I?

ICHIGO: -points-

BYAKUYA: Are you the last ghost?

ICHIGO: -nods, points-

BYAKUYA: Good, cause this is starting to freak me out.

ICHIGO: Really? Because I would-

-byakuya's glaring at him-

ME: -starts to gallop (on an imaginary pony) across the stage- Don't talk idiot! We DON'T TALK! -gallops away- Come on! Let's go Steed.

BYAKUYA: -coughs- Uh...what you pointing at?

ICHIGO: O,O...-points to a headstone-

BYAKUYA: It...says my name on it.

ICHIGO: -nods-

BYAKUYA: Wow. I died.

ICHIGO: -nods-

BYAKUYA: Hitsugaya died too.

ICHIGO: -nods-

BYAKUYA: Well...ok.

-Act 1 complete-

Act 2: Be careful what you wish for.

ISHIDA: -touching the edge of the railing- Maybe...life would be better off without me.

ULQUIORRA: Not really.

ISHIDA: Who are you?

ULQUIORRA: Not important. But why would you want to jump into the river. You know, Aizen the Snowman is there.

ISHIDA: O,O. ...Really? I thought that was just an urban legend.

ULQUIORRA: No...it's true. In fact, I threw him there. But anyways, you said life would be better off without you.

ISHIDA: Yeah.

ULQUIORRA: Are you implying you wish you'd never been born.

ISHIDA: ...YEAH!

ULQUIORRA: Then your wish is granted.

ISHIDA: ...Umm...excuse me?

ULQUIORRA: You wished you've never been born. And you're not!

ISHIDA: -laughs- Yeah right.

ULQUIORRA: Listen...why don't you go visit people around. See if they remember you.

ISHIDA: I'm sorry, I think you're crazy. -starts walking away-

ULQUIORRA: Only time will come...-disappears-

ISHIDA: -goes to a shop-

URAHARA: WELCOME: )

ISHIDA: Hey, Urahara. Can I have a drink please.

URAHARA: O,O...How do you know my name?

ISHIDA: Because I know you.

URAHARA: ...O,O...phyco-stranger...WELCOME: )

ISHIDA: ...O,o?

URAHARA: ... : )

ISHIDA: ...O,o?

URAHARA: ... :)

ISHIDA: Um...ok then. -leaves 15 minutes later. Bumps into someone- Sorry. -looks- Oh. Hey Orihime.

ORIHIME: ...How do you know my name?

ISHIDA: We're...going out together.

ORIHIME: O,O...No we aren't. I don't even know you.

ISHIDA: What?

ORIHIME: O,O...

ISHIDA: O,O...

ORIHIME: O,O...-forgot her lines-...eh..

SHYANN: -rides a scooter on stage, and sings- YOU SAY YOU'RE CRAZY! RUN AWAY!!!!! -gets off stage-

ORIHIME: O,O...-coughs- Eh...you're crazy. -walks of- RUN AWAY!!!

ISHIDA: OH NOSE! -goes back to the Bridge-

ULQUIORRA: Wow...that was fast. O,O.

ISHIDA: I can't live without Orihime!

ULQUIORRA: Really? That's...weird...o,o...

ISHIDA: CHANGE ME BACK! I wanna be born again!

ULQUIORRA: Then listen to the bells...ok. You're life's back.

ISHIDA: YAH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ULQUIORRA: ...-walks off, waving- Whatever.

ISHIDA: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ASHLEY: Um...yeah. You too. O.p...

ISHIDA: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ME: OMG! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO! O,O ...

ISHIDA: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

SHYANN: WTF...I'M JEWISH!

ISHIDA:...MERRY CHRISTMAS ANYWAYS!!!

BRANDIE: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

ISHIDA: -suddenly stops-...O,O...It's Merry Christmas...

BRANDIE: O,o??? Um...ok..

BYAKUYA: What day is it?

ISHIDA: Why, It's Christmas Morning.

BYAKUYA: Money for everyone!

EVERYONE: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

BYAKUYA: And Hitsugaya, you will get some medication.

HITSUGAYA: Why...thank you sir!

ORIHIME: ISHIDA! -walks over to him- I missed you.

ISHIDA: YEAH! YO U REMEMBER ME: )

HINAMORI: Stop it!

GIN: Wha?

MATSUMOTO: Yup. He's the one.

GIN: Now you're accusing me of pulling Momo's hair?

SOIFON: -walks in- Don't laugh!

MATSUMOTO: ) OMG! You look adorable in the elf's costume!

SOIFON: This is murder.

YORUICHI: Mrs. Claus, coming through!

URAHARA: HO HO HO! I'm Santa.

Kenpachi: Don't do that?

RENJI: Do what?

KENPACHI: Steal her lollipop.

RENJI: Ok...

BYAKUYA: Wait...aren't you-

HINAMORI: Don't say it! Yeah.

GIN: It's best to keep this quiet.

SOIFON: Or we might have to kill you.

KIRA: Don't scare him.

MATSUMOTO: But then, nobody will really believe you anyways.

RUKIA; I finally found you!

BYAKUYA: ...O,O...Rukia?

RUKIA: I'm engaged!

BYAKUYA: Really? To who?

RUKIA: Ichigo Kurosaki!

BYAKUYA: O,O...

ICHIGO: Shh...: )...

-back to children-

YAMAMOTO: And so comes an end to this story.

KARIN: Wait...what happened next?

YAMAMOTO: What do you mean?

YUZU: What happens to everyone else?

YAMAMOTO: ...-smiles- What do you think happens...?

-stage closes-

ME::::))))) And so comes the suck ending to this story!

SHYANN: Whatever happened to Aizen?

ME:)...Let's just say...Saying repeatedly "Happy Birthday" Really turns you into a poptart.

BRANDIE: THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!

December 24, 2007...(the after party)

ME: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! AAAHHH!!!! WOOT!

RENJI: Shot 20. And still going.

ASHLEY: You shouldn't be drinking!

ME: Don't worry, it's coke.

RENJI: SHH!

BRANDIE: LIMBO!!!!!!

HITSUGAYA: This is so stupid.

SHYANN: HAVE FUN!!!!

SOIFON: I AM ALIVE!

ME: YYAAAAAATZEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WIN!

BYAKUYA: Cheater.

ME: How could I cheat? This game is like...cheat proof.

RUKIA: Then why don't we play again.

ME: Fine by me.

HINAMORI: This game is too confusing.

ICHIGO: Yeah..it is. I'm leaving.

HINAMORI: Me to.

SHYANN: Hitsugaya.

HITSUGAYA: Yeah...?

SHYANN: Did you ever think you could make a good elf. Because I can see it.

HITSUGAYA: ...Yeah. I'm leaving.

SHYANN: NO! WAIT!!1

RENJI: Shot 34.

ME: And still going.

RENJI: Yup.

BRANDIE: I have to sin this song!

ME: What song!?

BRANDIE: I don't like this version. I like the new one!

ME: Wha?

BRANDIE: Ding Fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done.

I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run.

I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers, I wear paper hats.

Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that?

Ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done.

I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run.

Don't touch for fries in hot fat, it really hurts bad, and so do skin grafts.

Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that?

Wait for the bell, can't hear the bell. Where is the bell? Wait for the bell.

Ding fries are done, ding fries are done. diiiing friiiiies aaaaare dooooooone.

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: Well then...

BRANDIE: That song is the awesomess.

HINAMORI: Happy birthday Hitsugaya-kun!

HITSUGAYA: Merry Christmas Hinamori.

EVERYONE: O,O...aww...

HITSUGAYA; Why was it so quiet.

SHYANN: Because we just had to hear you.

ME: OOOHHH!!!!!

BRANDIE: What?

ME: M - Mat– Matsumoto...!!!o,o.

SHYANN: Yeah. What about her...OHH!

ME: GIN!

BRANDIE: MISTLETOE!!!!

ME&B&S: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! YAH!

HITSUGAYA: Yea. You guys ARE crazy.

ME: YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS! IT'S THE RULESz!

GIN: What if we don't feel like it?

ME: Why wouldn't you?

GIN: Good question.

BRANDIE: Then do it!!

GIN: I don't wanna right now.

MATSUMOTO: ...O.k...

ME: And that's the exact reason why I love you soo much! Your so unsuspecting!!!!!! -hugs him-

GIN: Ok...

BRANDIE: But you still have to ki-

GIN: -kisses Matsumoto-

BRANDIE: O,O...ok...lets just ignore Brandie and not let Brandie not finish her sentence..

ME: SHH!!! This is a moment to REMEMBER.

SHYANN: You are weird.

ME: AWW!!!!

GIN: -stops kissing- ...-.- ...There. Happy?

ME: Very. : ) Do it again!

GIN: O,O...UM...

MATSUMOTO: You are a good kisser!!!!

ME: Ok...Well, this is the closing for this chapter. But before we go...

EVERYONE: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

ME: Now for New year, I might update, but might not. Cuz I gotta go to my friends' house and might post it early. Then again, I need a break from this fic...BUT I love it too much!!!!

BRANDIE: Briana...just say bye.

ME: ok BYE!!!!!!!

End...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx**

**Again...I might not update this fic until next year. Not that long from now.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! byez...**


	16. Life of Bored People: Enjoy Your Stay!

**Wow...2008 already? -.-...Yay... Sorry for the late update, But I had to study for exams as soon as I went back to school after the winter break.**

ME: Eh...Christmas...Eh...sugar...Eh...rice cakes...

BRANDIE: Rice cakes?

ME: Don't ask... But before we start, I shall say birthdays. Happy bleated birthday Yoruichi (Jan. 1) Happy bleated birthday, Rukia (Jan. 14) Happy birthday Yamamoto (Jan. 21, close to my birthday), Happy soon-to-be birthday, Byakuya (Jan. 31), and Happy soon-to-be birthday Eeh...Mayuri (Jan. 30)...Ok...Done.

THEM: Thanks...I guess.

SHYANN: I AM TIRED!!!!

HINAMORI: Hi!

ME: YAY! HINAMORI'S HERE! I LOVE YOU!

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: O,o? Like...friendship...family...? Come on people, it's the 21 century! Plus I don't have anything wrong with gay peoples any ways.

BRANDIE: COOKIES!

BYAKUYA: MINE!

EVERYONE: O,o?

ME: ...So...how is everyone...?

EVERYONE: Fine.

ME: HEY, you wanna hear a dream I had?

EVERYONE: NO!

ME: I don't care. I'm telling you anyways.

BRANDIE: What's it about this time? Another friend of yours gets pregnant, because you have a weird obsession over pregnant people. Maybe you're the one who jinks Jamie-Lynn Spears.

ME: Hey, she got pregnant on her own! This is why people should wait! And It's not my fault I have dreams like that!

SHYANN: But it happened 2 times.

ME: ...But...this dream was about the Bleach movie

BRANDIE: Which one.

ME: ) The third one.

SHYANN: There is no third movie.

ME: Exactly. Guess who stared in it!!!

BRANDIE: That's easy, Hinamori!

ME: No. She was the co-star.

SHYANN: Gin?

ME: BINGO! And, it looked like they had something going on...

BRANDIE: Like??

ME: ROMANCE!

SHYANN: Wow. O,o...Your officially scaring me.

ME: But they are the AWESOMNESS!!! Anyways, I have a New Years Resolution.

BRANDIE: What???

ME: I've decided,.-sighs-...I should be more...nice to...Hitsugaya.

SHYANN: O,O. Whoa. Is...this actually happening???

BRANDIE: WAIT! I have to get a camera!

ME: Yes. It's happening. With pretty much everyone getting on my back for treating him so rudely, I'll just TRY to treat him more nicer.

HITSUGAYA: Ok.

ME: So let's pow on it!

HITSUGAYA: ...What???

ME: Pow...the punchy thing!!

HITSUGAYA: Can't we just shake..?

ME: O,o? NO! Old people shake. Young people pow!

HITSUGAYA: ...Ok...

ME: Let's pow! -makes hand into a fist- POW!

HITSUGAYA: -same- Pow.

ME: Say it like you mean it...-.-...

HITSUGAYA: POW!

ME: -laughs- XD You sound like a retard...got it all on tape.

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: I'm sorry, I just had to get that meanness out of my system. Ok, I'm ready to start fresh.

BRANDIE: This might not turn out good.

HITSUGAYA&ME: -we pow-

ME: There. Now, we be as nice as we can be to each other, from here on out.

SHYANN: So...does that mean-

ME: NO!

SHYANN: Why not!

ME: Because that's life. And I don't want you an OC. Gosh! Now...what to do...

BRANDIE: I wanna see the movie Untraceable!

ME: SO DO I!!!

SHYANN: What's Untracable?

ME: O,O...-turns to Brandie- How about One Missed Call!

BRANDIE: Totally! It kinda reminds me of that one movie where everyone has to die by something...or then it goes to the next person..o-

SHYANN: Final Destination!

BRANDIE: YEA!

ME: ...I just want to see it because they have weird looking people.

SHYANN: You mean scary?

ME: No. Weird.

HINAMORI: I'm hungry!

ME: What some chicken tenders? They're shaped like Dinosaurs!

HINAMORI: ...Well...ok.

ME: -bakes a whole bunch- They'll be ready in a little while.

BRANDIE: So...what's new?? -turns to all the leach cast-

ICHIGO: I got a PSP. for Christmas.

SHYANN: Really? From who???

ICHIGO: Ru-gets kicked in the shins- ...um...my dad..

BRANDIE: -.-...Likely story...

ME: -on the computer- Geez...Wikipedia! NOOO!

BRANDIE: What???

ME: I wonder what will happen if I change something...on Bleach. -changes something- Much better.

SHYANN: What did you-

ME: O,O NOTHING!

BRANDIE: O...k...

ME: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

SHYANN; Briana, New Year's is over.

ME: I know. I just never got a chance to say it. TT Eh...I'M BORED! Which is why we will go to a commercial break.

**COMMERCIAL:**

SHYANN: -clears throat- Hello people of the world, are you bored with this version of _Excuse Me For My Randomness_? Do you want to read a new, and improved version of this? Then-

O,O ...Ohh...wait...let me start over.

ME: -in the back- WHAT????

SHYANN: I MISSED MY LINE!!!!

ME: -.-...Do you wanna do this, or not?

SHYANN: Give me a minute...ok.

ME: And, GO!

SHYANN: Dear people, are you bored of this version of _Excuse Me For My Randomness_? Then come and check out my version in the _Fruits Basket _section, or click **imisscalvin**, and click **SmileChild 12**, and you'll find it!!!! SO GO!

ME: O,O...Yea...BUT DON'T STOP READING MINE!!!

SHYANN: Naw, it's ok. But you have to know what _Fruits Basket _is to read it.

ME: Oh look, a butterfly...-.O..

**End...**

ME: Still Bored.

ICHIGO: Stop complaining.

ME: I had this freaky dream, and...you-know-who was in it.

BRANDIE: Voltamort?

ME: DO NOT SAY HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!

BRANDIE: O,o?...You can't be serious.

ME; He scares me...I can't remember the dream though. Oh, but there was this one dream. Where me and my family were in a pirate ship. We were going to die!

SHYANN: ...You dream too much. Stop it!

ME: I like to have happy dreams though.

BRANDIE: But they don't seem happy.

ME: I know.

ICHIGO: ...

EVERYONE: ...

ME: Well...let's talk ABOUT...some stuff...

HINAMORI: Like?

ME: Like how you are so awesome!!!

BRANDIE: That's boring... I don't like to talk about characters...

ME: Or how you and Gin will make a lovely couple...and then break-up...but we'll remember.

SHYANN: OH! Did you hear Hitsugaya dies in the 2 movie???

ME: O,O...Really?

SHYANN: ...I don't know.

ME: Well...if he does...I'll laugh...

SHYANN: Why?

ME: Because...I don't know. It's not like he's gonna die. If he does, he'll probably get revived. Because the world will go MAD if he dies. I haven't heard anything, so he didn't die.

BRANDIE: Maybe he did die.

SHYANN: But he got revived.

ME&S&B: Hmmmm...-go into deep thought-

HITSUGAYA: WHAT THE HELL! I'M RIGHT HERE!

ME: SHUUUUNNNNNN!!!1!!!! -the midget chair comes up behind him- You know...the chair really missed you. Poor thing...I found out that everyone was in the movie...except Hinamori..and Hanataro...: (

SHYANN: So..?

BRANDIE: So does that mean Gin was in there.

ME: I don't know...but I don't think so.

SHYANN: Aww..

ME: I'm kinda glad she wasn't in the movie.

BRANDIE: WHY??

ME: Cuz..well..she's still not over the whole Aizen thing. And she can't magically be better and forget about everything. But still...at least a flash back or something??

SHYANN: Maybe you should make a movie.

ME: O,O...THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!! But I don't feel like it...-.-...too lazy...

RUKIA: -sighs- Well we have to do something.

ME: -gets a sudden idea- I KNOW!!!! LET'S PLAY A GAME!!!

ICHIGO: What sort of game?

ME: Who would you rather save?

ICHIGO: What?

ME: That's the title! Who would you rather save?

ICHIGO: Where did this game come from?

ME: I don't know...I think I thought of it...Ok. So Ichigo, would you rather save Rukia or Orihime?

ICHIGO: O,O...Both?

ME: NO!!! You have to chose ONE! Because they're both about to fall off a cliff into rocky water. -snaps finger-

-orihime and rukia magically are hanging from the side of the cliff-

RUKIA: WTF!

ORIHIME: AHH!!!

ME: -evil grin- Choose...

ICHIGO: WHAT THE HEEL ARE YOU DOING?/??

ME: Bad language...-midget chair comes chasing after ichigo, then ichigo finally sits- And...WE'RE BOOOORED!!!

ICHIGO: But I wanna save them both!

ME: BUT YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE!!!!

BRANDIE: Isn't that a little harsh.

ICHIGO: I can't choose!

ME: FINE! -snaps...the people change- How about Yuzu and Karin?

ICHIGO: O,O!! WHAT???

ME: OMG! You have a hard time on that too? This would be easy for me! I'd go for the pretty one -cough-YUZU-cough-

SHYANN: -laughs, uncontrollably- You hate Karin a lot.

ME: But come on!!! If I had to chose, I'd chose the pretty one.

BRANDIE: But Yuzu's not that pretty.

ME: Compared to Karin? Yes she is! Ok, this is boring! ICHIGO CHOOSE!!!

ICHIGO: NO!

ME: FINE! THEY BOTH DIE!

YUZU&karin(she is not worthy of being capitalized XD): NOOOOO!!!!!!!

ME: -snaps fingers- : 0...It didn't...work..

ICHIGO: -laughs-

ME: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I LOST THE POWER!!!!!!

SHYANN: ...You took advantage of it...-.-

ME: B-B-b-b but...I NEED IT!!!

BRANDIE: Stop being so dramatic...

ME: Hold on...AAHHHH!!! NO!!! NOT FAIR!!!! THIS SUCKS!!!! GOODBYE CRULE WORLD!!!!! -takes a breath- ...Ok...I'm done...

-An hour later-

ME: -sighs- Alright...I'm going to watch Degrassi. See ya. -leaves-

BRANDIE: O,O...What are we suppose to do.

SHYANN: IDK...MY BFF JILL?

EVERYONE: O,O...

-5 hours later-

ME: -is back- You know, J.T is pretty hot.

SHYANN: Who's J.T?

ME: ...Watch Degrassi! Ellie and J.T Should have went out for a little while...they're both my favorite characters!!! But...J.T DIES!!!!! ; (...-.-...Ellie's awesome though...

BRANDIE: Huh?

ME: -.-...Never mind...You guys wouldn't know. You know...I always wanted to write a highschool fanfiction..

SHYANN; Well why didn't you.

ME: I don't know...I'm just not seeing it right now..hmm...-goes on computer-

SHYANN: No what?

ME: O,O...I'm bored...So I'm going to fanfiction...

SHYANN: Hmm...Briana, I'm going to give you a dare.

ME: No...

SHYANN: Why not?

ME: I don't do dares...

SHYANN: I'll buy you...something Bleach related...

ME: What?

SHYANN: ...A..tee-shirt?

ME: .Hmm...OK!

SHYANN: I dare you to read a Hitsugaya/Karin fic.

ME: O,O...But...th-...th-...THAT'S TORTURE!!!!!

SHYANN: It's a dare!

ME: ...O,O...Ok...

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: 4??? 4??? Ok...I'm going to pick a random story...And Shyann, if I die, the fault's on you.

SHYANN: Ok...O,o

ME: -picks a story-

-everyone's quiet, 5 seconds later-

ME: DONE!

SHYANN: Not true...that's a long story.

ME: But I read like a fast bullet!!!

SHYANN: ...You're not fooling anyone.

ME: -.-...But it's depressing me...

BRANDIE: I'll pick a story, alright.

ME: OK...But make it a one-shot.

BRANDIE: Ohh...a poem...no song...ahh...whatever. Just read it!

-finally has a story...everyone's quiet again-

ME: ...-frowns-...-gets up-...-goes to another room-...

BRANDIE: ...GEEZ, SHYANN! That's why you don't dare Briana to do something! Now she's going to cut herself!

SHYANN: OMG! REALLY:O

BRANDIE: XD. Nah...But she would love it if I said that. Remember, she's trying to become emo. She's getting better at it!

SHYANN: Right...HINAMORI! GO TALK TO HER!

HINAMORI: Uh.. Ok!...-walks to the other room-

ICHIGO: That was weird.

RUKIA: Hey...some people get sad.

ICHIGO: Still weird.

RUKIA: Ichigo, get bent.

EVERYONE: XD...-laughs-

ICHIGO: THAT'S NOT FUNNY! Where'd you learn that?

RUKIA: A little thing I'd like to call, the internet. : )

Mean...while...(AHH! THE WORD IS BACK)

ME: ...O,O...: (...O,O...: (...O,O...: (...O,O...: (...O,O...: (...O,o? Hinamori, what are you doing here?

HINAMORI; Uh...Shyann said I should see you...are you ok.

ME: Oh...I'm fine. I might have to do something to get these images of things that I did not want filtered in my mind, but I'm fine.

HINAMORI; Are you going to cut yourself? O,O.

ME: Did Brandie say that?

HINAMORI: Yeah.

ME: 0...-yells- THANK YOU BRANDIE FOR HAVING FAITH IN ME: )

BRANDIE: -yells- WELCOME!!!

HINAMORI: Well...are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?

ME: ...IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!! - hugs hinamori-

HINAMORI; Oh...O,o?

ME: It was like I was in the twilight zone...But I couldn't get out! I WAS TRAPPED IN MY OWN IMAGINATION! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

HINAMORI: You take things too seriously?

ME; ...Your right...I do...-phone rings-...I am weird...it's a weird feeling...I am- picks up- Hello? AHHHH!!!!!

HINAMORI: O,o?

ME; STOP CALLING ME, CRAZY LADY!!!!

HINAMORI; O,O?

ME: -hangs up-

HINAMORI: O,O?

ME: You really wanna know something?

HINAMORI: Sure.

ME: I ate waffles for breakfast: )

HINAMORI: O,O...?

ME: Let's go!!!

-back out again-

BRANDIE: YAH! BRIANA'S BACK! -hugs- You ok.

ME: I was fine before... I See no evil...O,O.

SHYANN: Then what was all that about.

ME/...YOU MADE ME DO A DARE! A SAD ONE TOO!

SHYANN; Alright...fine...no more dares for you.

ME: I don't mind all dares...just ones that sadden me.

SHYANN; ok..

ME: NOT OK!

SHYANN: Well..!

ME: NOW WE...Hm..

SHYANN: O,O...?

ME: hmm...

SHYANN: All of this is adding up! You hate HINAMORI!

ME: O,O..

EVERYONE: O,O..

SHYANN: )..

ME: You are a bad detective.

SHYANN: Well...it seemed like the right thing to say. -..-

ME: -back on computer- Geez...people pick on Hinamori too much...IT'S ANNOYING! And looking at this, I see the same reason..and who the hell is Sakura??

BRANDIE: She's from Naruto...

ME: Oh..must be why I don't know her...

BRANDIE: the one with the pink hair?

ME: Ohh...I know her...She's ok...I see this pattern...everyone hates Hinamori...everyone likes Hitsugaya...and nobody hates Karin??? This world is just not right...I'll never find my soul-bleach-buddy!! -pouts-

SHYANN: Soul-bleach-buddy?

ME: Yeah..

SHYANN: A FLYING MONKEY!!!

RENJI: BOBO: )

ME: O,O...Well...LET'S PLAY-- (BBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!)

**BONUS: GAY VS. GUI? (GUY)**

ME: ...Hitsugaya, I think you're gay.

HITSUGAYA: O.O...WTF?

SHYANN: Yeah...you're gay...

BRANDIE: Yep...I see GAY!

HITSUGAYA: Why do you think I'm gay???

ME: Well...you're name. You see...it's Hitsu**GAY**ya...so...you're gay.

HITSUGAYA: It's pronunced Hitsu**GAI**ya...but spelled Hitsugaya.

ME: But it's still gay.

SHYANN: And Gay is gay, you can't change that. XD

BRANDIE: If only your name was...PANCAKE, Yes...I see it now! -goes into a day dream-

HITSUGAYA: You guys are a bunch of idiots...-.-

ME: -gasp- We resent that!

HITSUGAYA: Whatever...-leaves-

ME: O,O...

SHYANN: O.O...

BRANDIE: PPPAAANNNNNCCCAAAKKKEEESSS!!! -still in day dream-

ME: ...-.-...I still say he's gay...

SHYANN: Japanese confuzzles me.

BRANDIE: PANCAKES ROCK!

----**--END-----**

**EXTRA: January 24...**

ME: -ish sleeping, on clock 5:49 pm? (Who sleeps that early???)-

EVERYONE: SUPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

ME: 0.0...: ) Wow, thank you everyone! And on the exact time I was born too! Thank you.

HINAMORI: Your welcome! -is the only one who said that...Well..

ME: -yawns- Eh...I'm going back to sleep now. Night. -ish asleep again-

HITSUGAYA: Well...that was a waste of time.

HINAMORI: Ne...Hitsugaya-kun, it was her birthday!

ICHIGO: She better do the same thing for me!

RUKIA: A little too early for that, Don't you think?

End..

**Alright so many reviews...O,O. I will respond to them all, I just need some time. (School, home, other fic, etc.) Thanks so much, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review?? **


	17. Randomness: Sex, Cabin Fever, Reviews

**I know. It's been awhile hasn't it. I was either to busy or to lazy to go on the computer. You can't blame me. Ok, maybe you can. I started writing this at the end of school, so the beginning seems a little off. Ok, happy reading.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

ME: Wow...A lot has been going on...

SHYANN: Right.

BRANDIE: M-hm...

HITSUGAYA: -muffed- GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THE CLOSET!

ME: NO- I mean...Hitsugaya..you just cannot come out...your hair...it's...white..

HITSUGAYA: ...IT'S ALWAYS BEEN WHITE YOU RETARD!

ME: Well...I just realized it now...I always thought you had brown hair...

BRANDIE: Seriously?

ME: ...:-) -burst of laughing- NO, I'm not that stupid...It's the end of the school!..And the beginning is coming fast!

BRANDIE: AND AND WE'RE GOING TO THE SAME HIGHSCHOOL TOGETHER!-jumps me and hugs me- YAAA!

HINAMORI: Hi..

ME: O,O...HINAMORI!! YOU'RE HERE!! -jumps to hug her- AND YOUR NOT DEAD YET! YAAAH!! AND HAPPY BLEATED BIRTHDAY! I AM SOOOO SORRY TO MISS IT, BUT THAT WAS ONE HECK OF A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY!

HINAMORI: Thanks and...Yet?

ME: ...-weak laugh-...Well...you never know what Tite Kubo will do...he might kill you in your sleep..BUT DON'T WORRY HINAMORI I'LL THROW A FUNERAL FOR YOU, AND DO IT DURING SCHOOL, AND EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK I'M CRAZY, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE CAUSE IT'S SCHOOL'S OVER, AND I'M PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO SEE ANY OF THEM AGAIN! AND-

SHYANN: BRIANA!

ME: Wah?

SHYANN: Calm yourself women.

ME: ...

SOIFON: -is mysteriously in the back corner- You need to see a therapist.

ME: Oh I wish, but I neither have the time or money for that. So I do therapy for myself.

SOIFON: You are crazy.

ME: ...Maybe...

HITSUGAYA: I'M STILL IN THE CLOSET!!

ME: You are so deep in the closet, you're finding Christmas presents in there. Hehe...Got that off of Family Guy. It's where I get all the random stuff at. OMG! DID YOU SEE CHARLIE THE UNICORN 2!!

SHYANN: YES!

ME: IT'S SOO FUNNY! CHARLIE WAS THE BANANA KING!! Ok, I'm done..

HITSUGAYA: GET ME OUT OF THE CLOSET!!

ICHIGO: -comes out of nowhere- What's going on?

ME: Wel-

HITSUGAYA: ICHIGO! HELP ME! I'M IN THE CLOSET!!

ICHIGO: What do I get out of saving you...?

HITSUGAYA: THAT I WON'T KICK YOUR ASS!

ME: HEY..

ICHIGO: Doesn't seem like a fair share...hmm...

HITSUGAYA: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

ME: THAT'S IT! -pushes a red button- NO MORE BAD WORDS!

HITSUGAYA: IT'S HOT IN HERE NOW!

ME: -laughs evilly- Yes. HEAT. Your worst enemy! And also mine as well.

RUKIA: -comes running in with a bunch of other people- You owe an apology to Nii-san!

ICHIGO: NO!

RUKIA: YES! He's crying.

ICHIGO: O,O...Byakuya doesn't cry.

RUKIA: He isn't as cold-blooded as you think. He has a heart!

HITSUGAYA: SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S HOT!

HINAMORI: Briana..can I-

ME: Just wait a sec. Hitsugaya, are you sure you want to come out of the closet?

HITSUGAYA: YES!

ME: Are you sure?

HITSUGAYA: YES!

ME: Are you extremely sure. There is no turning back.

HITSUGAYA: YEESS!

ME: -pauses- Still sure?

HITSUGAYA: YES, JUST DO IT.

ME: -pauses- Are you-

HITSUGAYA: GET ME OUT OF THE CLOSET! IT'S SO HOT!

ME: ...Ok. -opens the door-

HITSUGAYA: NO WAIT!

-the door is wide open and there stands a half naked (NO, HE'S NOT FULLY NAKED PEOPLE!) Hitsugaya, sweating. Fangirls, you might wanna have a camera on you. It's a once in a lifetime chance-

EVERYONE: O,O..

ME: AHHH! HITSUGAYA PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!

FANGIRLS: -mysteriously appeared- NO WAIT!

ME: PUT CLOTHES ON! AHH MY EYES!

FANGIRLS: NOOO!!-

ME: GET OUT OF HERE! -shuts the door on them- ...Where'd I put that banana?

A few minutes later...

ME: AHHHHH- CHHHHOOoo!! -sniff, cough- Sooo sick.

BRANDIE: Ahh...poor you.

ME: I love the cold weather, but...it just get's to me.

BRANDIE: How did it get cold. It's summer?

ME: I have my ways.

SHYANN: O,O...Can I see your iPod.

ME: O,o? Is that All you care about.

SHYANN: But...it's cool.

ME: ...-,- Go ahead.

SHYANN: YES! -goes somewhere-

ME: -sniff- -.-...

BRANDIE: 0.0...-.-...

ME: Well...where is ever- AAAAHHHH-CCCHHOOO!! -blows nose, sniffs-

BRANDIE: I don't know.

YACHIRU: -comes from a room running and screaming- AAAAHHHHH!! HEEELLLLLPPPp!!

ME: Wha?

YACHIRU: IT'S THIS WEIRD BOOGEY MONSTER!

ME: -looks- O,O... That's not a boogey monster...THAT'S JEEPERS CREEPERS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! AHHHHHH!!

BRANDIE: Hey...

ME: WHAT??

BRANDIE: Um...-.-

ME: WHAT?

BRANDIE: Eh..just run..

ME: 0.O...Ok...

EVERYONE: -suddenly appears out of nowhere- AAAHH!!

ME: ...-.-...Fags..

EVERYONE: -O,O...

ME: -sees hinamori- AAAHHH!! HINAMORI!! GUESS WHAT!?

HINAORI: O,O...What?

ME: YOU MADE IT TO THE TOP 10!!

HINAMORI: Of what?

ME: O,O...I...really don't know...BUT WHO CARES!! YOU MADE IT!! number 6!! WEEEEE!! : )

BRANDIE: Aren't you suppose to congratulates someone else?

ME: ...No.

BRANDIE: -cough- Hitsugaya-cough-

ME: O,O...-.-...Nah.

BRANDIE: NOW!

ME: ...-unenthusiastic voice-.Hitsugaya...you made it too...number 1...yeeaa.

SHYANN: COOL!

ME: Alright...whatever. ANYWAYS!! WE SHOULD LIKE THROW A BIG PARTY FOR HINAMORI!! BECAUSE SHE LACKS AIR TIME, AND IS STILL IN THE TOP TEN!! WOOO!!

BRANDIE: O.O...Briana...calm down...it's just a stupid poll...no one cares...

ME: I only care cuz Hinamori made it. But...no Gin... So sad.. : (

BRANDIE: I think he was on it...at one time.

ME: ...I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE MOVIE TWILIGHT COMES OUT! Ahh! And the 4th book. Angust 2.

BRANDIE: BRIANA, STAY ON ONE TOPIC!

ME: I CAN'T! IT GETS BORING! Oh look a dog.

BRANDIE: Obbessed.

SHYANN: -singing- THEY HAD BREAKFAST TOGETHER!!

ME: O,O??

BRANDIE: Soo...

EVERYONE: O,O...

ME: Lets do something, hmmm...

EVERYONE: -suddenly lights turn off- AAAAAHHHH!!

ME: -mutters- Fags..

BRANDIE: Um...You know, we completely forgot about that monster dude..

ME: Yah...

BRANDIE: I think he's going to attack someone.

ME: I love Justin Long. He is sooo hott...

BRANIDE; ??

ME: Sorry...He was in the first movie though...

BRANDIE: Of what?

ME: Jeepers Creepers.

BRANDIE: Wow.

ME: I gotta see it again.

BRANDIE: Why?

HITSUGAYA: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND TURN THE POWER BACK ON!!

ME: HEY! Foul Language. You need to go to that chair...you know..the midget...with the seat...and such...

HITSUGAYA: ?

SHYANN: OMG! What the hell just walked right pass me. I can feel it's feet.

ME: It's Nothing.

HINAMORI: I'm scared.

ME: Nah...Don't be scared. If you die, I'll kill Hitsugaya! : )

BRANDIE: Scary.

ME: AAAHHHH!!

BRANDIE: NO! BRIANA!!

-dead silence, lights turn back on-

BRANDIE: Where's Briana?

SHYANN: I don't know. I was in my happy place. -selects a song from ipod- THEY SAY I NEED SOME ROGAINE FOR MY HAIR!! Dadada, dada.

BRANDIE: Ah, That's like the best place to be: )

SHYANN: I know.

ME: Hi...

BRANDIE: Briana...you seem different,

ME: I amm? How?

BRANDIE: Your not that nice.

ME: I'm not?...Then I'll tazer...people?

BRANDIE: ?

ME: OO,OO...Uhh...? So...how is everyone.

EVERYONE: GOOd...

ME: Good...

-awkward silence-

RUKIA: SO...

ICHIGO: So what?

RUKIA: -shrugs-

ICHIGO: But you just said "so"

RUKIA: So?

ICHIGO: You said it again!

RUKIA: So?

ICHIGO: You just said it again!

RUKIA: So?

ICHIGO: There, right there. Stop that!

Rukia: ...ok.

ICHIGO: Really?

RUKIA: SO?

ICHIGO: GAHH! -bangs the table, that came mysteriously out of nowhere, then Rukia and Ichigo sit on the chairs that mysteriously came from nowhere too- Rukia, you are so frustrating

RUKIA: ...-.-...So?

BRANDIE: -made a bag of popcorn, is now eating- ...

ICHIGO: Why do you have to do that!

SHYANN: O.O

RUKIA: I'm not doing anything!

ICHIGO: Yes you are! You're saying "so".

RUKIA: So?

ICHIGO: IT'S ANNOYING!

RUKIA: HOW THE HELL IS THAT ANNOYING? -stands up-

ICHIGO: IT Is! -stands up-

EVERYONE: O.O

RUKIA: DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT IT MIGHT NOT BE ANNOYING TO THE REST OF THE PEOPLE HERE? I DON'T SEE THEM COMPLAINING!

ICHIGO: WELL IT'S ANnoying me...?

rukia: no it shouldn't be...?

-silence-

ichigo: ...uh...briana?

me: yea?

ichigo: how come we don't have caps?

me: -checks the computer- uh...I think you guys used them all.

everyone: o,o...

brandie: uh...I feel so small...

rukia: can you reset them?

me: uh...I don't know how.

ichigo: what do you mean you don't know how? it's your story!

me: I don't remember...

shyann: -sighs, goes to computer- reSET! WHEN DARKNESS TURNS TO LIGHT, IT ENDS TONIGHT, IT ENDS TONIGHT! JUST A LITTLE INSIGHT! WELL MAKE IT RIGHT, IT ENDS TONIGHT, IT ENDS TONIGHT!

ME: That song...is in...my iPod.

SHYANN:I KNOW! I'M LISTENING TO IT!

ME: Well...

HINAMORI: What to do?

ME: HINAMORI!!

HANMORI: YA?

ME: You...are...awesome!

HINAMORI: O..k?

HITSUGAYA: If you make us come here, why don't you have anything ready for us to do?

ME: HITSUGAYA YOU'RE A FLOPPY WANDED DEMENTOR BOGGERER!!

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: ...Nothing...

RUKIA: So Ichigo, how are you enjoying that PSP? -sits back down-

ICHIGO: FINE.

RUKIA: O.o...It's cool, right.

ICHIGO: Sure...

RUKIA: -gets aggravated, stands up- WHAT IS IT THAT GUYS WANT! AREN'T YOU HAPPY ABOUT ANYTHING!

ME: -realizes something- IT WAS YOU WHO GAVE HIM THE PSP!

RUKIA: ...-sits back down- ...uh...No...it's just. His dad paid A LOT of money for that thing.

ME: Sure...-goes on the computer-

SHYANN: GET OFF OF THE COMPUTER!

ME: NO! You guys bore me! -looks up stuff- Oh...profile...oh...story...ooohhHHOOMYGOD! NO! THE COMPUTER FROZE! AHH!

SHYANN: Your computer froze, calm down.

ME: THE WEBSITE...THE SEX!!AHH!

EVERYONE: WHAT?

ME: -turns around- Well, I just read the authors note, it said that it's about a mother and a son on a mountain trip or something.

SOIFON: So...?

ME: IT'S A FRIGGIN STORY ABOUT THEM HAVING FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER.

SHYANN: WHERE ARE YOU AT?

ME: I was at someone's livejournal, that this was a link...STUPID COMPUTER!

BRANDIE: Read it!

ME: O,O...Why?

BRANDIE; Cause things happen for a reason.

ME: ...Have you been reading my book?

BRANDIE: What book?

ME: hmm...very suspicious. OK...I'll read it.

ICHIGO: Oh, cool there's pictures.

ME: Yah, just so if you can't imagine it.

-all reading-

SOIFON: So this boy has a romantic interest with his mother.

ME: Pretty much.

SOIFON: Ew. Just ew.

ME: Yeah.

-keeps reading-

RUKIA: That's just wrong. She knows he's looking at her, yet she is still in that revealing position.

ME:Yup.

-keeps reading-

ICHIGO: Eww, I wouldn't talk to my mom about my sex life!

ME: Is everyone ready for the next page?

EVERYONE: -in a trance- Yes.

-reads the next page-

ORIHIME: OMG! THEY'RE KISSING! OMG! THEY'RE KISSING!

ME; Don't worry, the phone rings.

ORIHIME: Does that change the fact that they just kissed!

ME: No..

-keeps reading-

ORIHIME: OMG! HE'S MASTURBATING! OMG! HE'S —

ME: Orihime, will you shut up! We heard you the first time!

ORIHIME: Sorry. Eww, the mother's getten hot by looking at her son do these things. That's just wrong!

ME: It's incest!

EVERYONE: SHHHH!!

ME; Sorry.

-keeps reading, end of chapter 1-

ICHIGO: The mom just really needs to get laid. That's all.

ME: Well, I have to say, it's a very disturbing story, but that's a really good writer.

RUKIA: I have to agree on that statement. Now will you excuse me, I have to vomit.

ME: Vomit away!

YORUICHI: When do they go up to the mountains?

ME: I don't know. There is 6 chapters though.

HITSUGAYA: I don't want to read anymore.

HINAMORI; Intersting Taboo. Mother and son.

HITSUGAYA: Disturbing is more like it.

ME: I don't think I can read anymore though. We all know how it's going to end.

YACHIRU: No..

ME:-sighs- They're going to have sex, lots of sex, and get married, cause they are just inseperatable.

SOIFON; Intresting theory.

ME: M-hmm. And plus, they're in a cabin alone together in the woods. I mean, what do you think is going to happen?

ICHIGO: Maybe, they'll do some mother son bonding! I mean, you never know!

ME: Ichigo, from the looks of the first chapter, it's going to be a lot more than that.

HITSUGAYA: But tha-

ME: O,O...OMG! CABIN FEVER! THAT WAS THE MOST SCARIEST, GORIEST, DISTURBING, RANDOM, FUNNY, YET WAY TOO MUCH SEX! AND BOOB SHOW!

EVERYONE: O.O

ME: It was on Scifi. Just never watch it. You do not know what you are getting yourself into. Because late at night, when you're trying to fall asleep, you are going to think of that creepy man who started it all. And you'll keep your distance from water.

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: NEVER WATCH IT! Oh, but go on youtube and watch the pancake video for Cabin Fever. I heard that the only reason it was put in that was because the director wanted the kid to show off his cool karate moves. Though. I don't get why he said pancakes.

BYAKUYA: Alright, you just really need to stop talking!

ME: Aww. Why? It's my story!!

GIN: Chickens are gonna get you!

EVERYONE: 0,o?

ME: Well then. I-

-interrupted by a girlish and normal girl's scream, rukia and yumichika come run in-

RUKIA: I SWEAR TO GOD I WAS NOT IN THERE! IT WAS YUMICHIKA!

YUMICHIKA: RUKIA! Don't lie! We both went in there together!

RUKIA: YOU SAID CHAPPY PLUSH TOYS WERE IN THERE MAKING NOISIE!

ME: ALRIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON!

RUKIA: Oh, you mean you don't know?

ME: Know what?

-rukia whispers something in my ear-

ME: Oh...OH MY GOSH! WHO?

RUKA: Hopefully people we don't know. Cause this would make it awkward.

ICHIGO: Wait, what's going on?

ME: Sex is going on. That's what.

ICHIGO: Sex?

ME: -sighs- When two people love-is cut off but still ranting-

BRANDIE: Or drunk, or some guy got a hooker, or a porn movie-

ICHIGO: I know what sex is!

ME:-in a really loud voice- And then there's a sperm and and egg!

RUKIA: Females got the egg-

ME: And males got the sperm.

BRANDIE: Now, when people get hot,

ME: Guys get the boner, or stiffy, or um...

RUKIA: Hard.

SHYANN: And girls, just...

SOIFON: Get wet.

YORUICHI: And that's when you're ready to have sex!

EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE ROOM LOOKING AT US: O,o??

-random old people walk by (church goers)-

OLD LADY: -gasp- Why I never!

OLD GUY: Is there room for one more?

EVERYONE: O,O.

ME: Dude, just stick with your wife.

OLD LADY: I'm his sister!

ME: Oh, well...

5 hours later:

ME: ...Are they gone?

BRANDIE: They were gone 4 hours and 59 minuets ago.

SHYANN: Yeah, and they gave us cookies. We were going to give you one, but you were...well, busy.

ME: Aww...I wanted a cookie.

RUKIA: You were to busy talking about sex.

ME: But...Oh jeez.

BRANDIE: What?

ME: I hope I don't have to change the rating of this fic.

SHYANN: Why?

ME: Sex. SEX! That's why. But, in teenage movies, you see some sex in them sometimes. Right?

BRANDIE: Well, yah.

ME: This will just be a very strong teen fic. Very.

SHYANN: Of course.

ME: So...

20 minutes later...

ME; -humming "I kissed a girl" by katy perry- RANGIKU!

MATSUMOTO: Wha?

ME: You ruined everything I hoped for!

MATSUMOTO: What?

ME: Just Kidding. : ) -is on the computer again-

SHYANN: NO! GET OFF!

ME: Aww. Why?

SHYANN: Because, you find disturbing things and make us read them.

ME: No. You guys read them on your own.

SHYANN: Still...

ME: Come on! I have this strange feeling that the next thing I'm going to click on will be interesting.

BRANDIE: I hope so.

ME: -reads something- Ooh...-clicks- YES! SOMETHING FINALLY INTERESTING!!

SHYANN: What is it?

ME: It's...-looks at hitsugaya- You have to leave.

HITSUGAYA: ME, WHY?

ME: Because, there is just some things in the world that will piss you off, and some things that will extremely piss you off, and some things that will make you want to take a random girl in a room and blow her away if you get what I mean.

HITSUGAYA: WHAT?

ME: AHH! JUST LEAVE! -pushes him out of the room- AND STAY OUT! -slams the door, opens it back up again- At least until we call you back in again. -slams the door-

SHYANN: Just for the record, I didn't get that either.

ME: Oh, you'll get it. You will. Okay, so there has an interesting CNN story about Watermelons.

BRANDIE; So..?

HINAMORI: That's Hitsugaya's favorite fruit.

ME: Of course, but look at this. WATERMELONS HAVE THE SAME EFFECT AS VIAGREA. AHHHHH!! FREAKY!

EVERYONE: WHAT??

ME: M-hm. No Lie. In fact that's why he's so grumpy. He totally needs to get laid. Big time.

EVERYONE: ...

ME: He's right behind me, isn't he.

EVERYONE: -nods-

HITSUGAYA: WHAT!

ME: Alright, moving on. -reading the latest manga from bleach. Chapter 330 to be exact.- NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

2 hours later..

ME: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

BRANDIE: How does she do that.

SHYANN: I don't know. But are you going to eat that?

BRANDIE: -looks at Shyann-...Why...yes.

SHYANN: -slaps me- GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF WOMEN!

ME: -is sad- Hinamori deserves to be back in the manga! WHY TITE KUBO! WHY!!

BRANDIE: There is still hope.

ME: 1 percent.

BRANDIE: OF HOPE!

ME: I doubt it. I wish I was related to him. I'd make him put her back.

BRANDIE: -sarcastic- Yeah, he'd totally listen to you.

ME: This is so not fair. It's like she's dead. -gasp- Do you think?

SHYANN: I don't.

ME: -thinks-

SOMERANDOMVOICE: NOW TO GET BRIANA OUT OF THIS DREADFUL THINKING, SHE'S GOING TO READ HER REVIEWS!!

ME: Wha?

SHYANN: You got the voice installed?

ME: I don't remember. But I think we should listen to him.

BRANDIE: Alright, the review that we left of:

**ROSELIACOOL** writes:

**1. CAN I REALLY BE IN IT?!  
omg!  
thanks!  
my info  
Name: Reylynn  
CRAZY! and friends with Hitsugaya and Hinamori! da best! And um... haha If u need someone to pick on I'm fine wit that too just no I ALWAYS FIGHT BACK!  
D  
so excited!  
THANKS!  
ps; I **

**2. omg omg omg omg omg!  
Hitsugaya and I have the same b-day!  
D**

**ps. Am I gonna be in ur story? Not to nag I am just super excited and spazzin bout it!**

**3. ( I sad cuz me not in it...  
D BUT HAPY FROM DA FUNNYNESS!  
YAYAYA!  
UPDATE!**

ME: Yah, totally. You can be in it. And don't worry, your gonna be in it. I have this great plan. You're going to make special appearances and everything. You are also going to help me with some evil things to do. Don't worry, it's not to Hitsugaya. I respect your...fan-ness to him.

NEMU: Ok, these two are from** HollowSilence**:

**Haha...Hitsugaya got sent to the midget chair!  
You're turning me into a HitsugayaxHinamori fan.**

**I want 'em to kiss now. By the way, have you read 'The Dating Game' That's a good fanfic and there's some reaally cute HitsuHina moments.(Even a Kiss.)  
I shoud be updating my ByakuyaxHisana fic, but I couldn't hep but read this right now. This is just too funny! Can't wait for the next chapter! And Renji, you do too love Bykuya! You just don't know it yet! (But you will as soon as I write about it! XD)**

**2. Woot! New Chapter! Merry Christmas and thanks for having Uuiorra tjere! And Kuya chan made a great Scrooge!**

ME: YES! I have made someone like HitsHina more!! I did it!

BRANDIE: That was your plan?

ME: No, not really. Oh, And I did read the dating game. That is like one of my favorite fics! Byakuya did make a good Scrooge. That's why he was one. Renji, it's ok. You don't have to come out of the closet now, It takes time to do so. Some people jump out of the closet, but you, YOU are just now going to open that door.

RENJI: ...O.o?...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

ME: Aww. Did Renji get mad and say a bad word. It's ok.

HITSUGAYA: WTF! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I say a bad word and I get sent to that god-forsaken midget chair! He says a bad word, and you say it's ok!?

ME: FINE! YOU WANT HIM TO SIT IN THE MIDGET CHAIR! HE'LL SIT IN THE MIDGET CHAIR! Renji, please sit in the midget chair.

RENJI: Ok...

ME: ...You want some ice-cream?

RENJI: Really?

ME: Brandie, get him some ice-cream. Oh, and Hitsugaya, don't think I didn't hear your 'WTF' earlier.

YORUICHI: So, we back on track. **rukia-neesan** wrote:

**1. Yay for Ulquiorraness coming up! I don't care how evil he is, he's smexy. And adorable. How can you say no to that face!? And I can't wait for IchiRuki fun... and poor Hitsugaya, having to sit in the midget chair again! I know how he feels... is only 5 feet tall, and her 5-foot-7 sister is 2 years younger, and calls her shorty And Nell is the awesome! And did you read the latest chapter? Hitsugaya omake! cheers And why does everyone think poor Renji is gay just because I'm not dating him!? (Oops, I'm referring to myself as Rukia again. I should stop that, because it disturbs my mom.)**

**Ok, byebyes until Christmas then!**

**2. Wow. That was psychotic. I'm never gonna be able to watch A Christmas Carol again without seeing Nii-sama as Scrooge. And seeing as the only version of that movie I own is the muppet one, that makes for some very disturbing images. Anyway, this chapter was hilarious. And so very wrong...**

**You rock! Merry Bleachmas and a Happy New Year!**

ME: Glad you liked Ulquiorra's special appearance. In fact, I've started liking him, so he might show up more often. Don't feel too bad for Hitsugaya having to sit in the midget chair. He doesn't get TAZERED! He's butt just falls asleep. Yeah I read Hitsugaya's omake. It was cute.

HITSUGAYA: CUTE?!

ME: Hey, you want me to say something bad, or do you want me to congratulate on your very own chapter.

HITSUGAYA: You just never said something nice.

ME: Brandie's giving me five bucks.

BRANDIE: Oh, come on!

ME: And Renji might not or might be gay. He is in that questionable state. Everyone is there at a time. AND DON'T WORRY RENJI! WHATEVER HAPPENS, WE WILL BE THERE FOR YOU!

RENJI: STOP IT!

ME: I got the muppet Christmas version too. It's hilarious. Now here is Ulquiorra with the next reviewer.

ULQIORRA: -sigh- Name: **SasaIsASexyDemoness**,

**1. Merry Xmas!  
Hehe Xmas sounds weird**

**2. Haha hilarious!  
I watched tht video on sum website the dude was singing ding fries are done and etc. lmao again hilarious.**

**3. hitsu no gay nope cuz he roll wit me XD funny chappy as usual..:P**

ME: PETER SANG THAT SONG!

BRANDIE: WHO?

ME: FAMILY GUY!

BRANDIE: -gasp- DID YOU SEE THE STAR WARS EPISODE?!

ME: No. I keep missing it. A couple nights ago, I was trying to fall asleep. I turned on cartoon network, and just got the last minute of the episode. Chris and Peter were arguing about something.

SHYANN: Hitsugaya is still at that questionable state as well.

HITSUGAYA: I'M WHAT!

ME: Calm down. It's normal. Do I like guys or do I like girls? Do I like both of them? Everyone goes through it, well most.

ICHIGO: Ok...The next reviewer is **denmax**.

**This has to be my most retarded review ever (please answer XD)**

**Why is it starring Hinamori and Gin if in a majority, all your conversations is on or is to Hitsugaya. Wouldn't that mean he's more in the story (excluding you, or the other real-life characters) than anyone else?**

**Another thing is this "EVERYONE: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!". Does this include "you know who"? (emos, jewish people, people who don't really give a damn)**

**I miss the midget chair**

**Sofa King. Does Hitsugaya get it already? Or is he that stupid not to remember what it means? (No offense, being stupid is quite enjoying. Being not the leader, not the damn sub-teacher for your classmates 'cuz their too supid to understand it from the teacher, being not asked to do stuff always and of course, being not in the Pilot Section which when one is misbehaving, everyone gets in trouble, all for one and one for all 'edit') I hate being called smart but I'm stupid .**

ME: O.o? Um...I thought I explained all that in the couple of chapters before. I went to court because I put their names up there. But if you really need an explanation There my favorite characters and this fic is random.

BRANDIE: I wonder who invented the word random. Hmm...

ME: I thought I explained the other thing too. If your Jewish (or any other religion that doesn't celebrate Christmas) I'm sorry. But "Happy Holidays" sounds...weird to me. I like to say MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

HITSUGAYA: Christmas is over idiot.

ME: OH SHUT UP!

ME: The next thing, about the Sofa...King.

HITSUGAYA: Sofa...King? Why'd you make me say that anyways.

ME: -shugs- I dunno.

RUKIA: -eating a brownie- This is REALLY GOOD!

BRANDIE: -eating a brownie- I KNOW!

RUKIA: Who made something so wonderful?

BRANDIE: Some girl from our religion class. She makes them every time We have a party.

RUKIA: SOOOOO GOOOD!

ME: Uh...guys. Next review?

RUKIA: Oh, right. Uh...**Cyric Z**:

**Great Chapter! Hinamori is the very essence of awsomeness!**

ME: YAAA! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!

ORIHIME: Um..**the retard just below this**:

**I've forgotten to put this and I really appreciate you answering this (which would somewhat be a weird thing to us all and you hating me for life, which I do not really care 'cuz you'd still hate me from first sight XD).**

**You like Hinamori, but you hate Hitsugaya. Okay we have that. In your "date" with 'Hitsugaya-taicho' (if he wants to be called like that then, scratch the taicho XD), I just wondered WHY do you have to torture him? He's tortured enough that he has to confess to Hinamori or anyone else (possibly you -.- seriously), getting to be called a midget, having accused bleached hair, the only person to be in the "go to midget chair" rule, having a lot of fan girls which he really wants not, being popular and some gays(or all, HOW SHOULD I 'edit'ING KNOW? I'M NOT GAY) which exist in this world to have a liking to him.**

**Okay, you like Hinamori. This statement (or the "date") tells me that you like Hitsugaya-taicho but hate to admit it and hate to break Hinamori's heart. That's a possibility why you torture him rather than letting him rot to his own life of hell. Another would be that, well, you just hate him. My last opinion would be that you're jealous for his traits and characteristics "and you wanted to be a boy" (NO OFFENSE! It's an OPINION! I'm not sure if you want to be a male).**

**Wait, my last one would be this one. You did not wear your eyeglasses OO.OO. (maybe you dun have). Make this the last one XD. You like to torture Hitsugaya-taicho to torture anyone else that likes him so that Hinamori can take him. I dunno why Hinamori is not effected by your torture chamber, that's why you chose this actions so that to block other people that wants to "have fun" with him..**

**have fun have fun -.-. I dunno WHY I quoted this..**

ME: O.o?...Um...-speechless-

EVERYONE: WOW.

ME: Alright. I don't hate people. That be wrong. Cause, I never met you. And tortured?

HITSUGAYA: YEAH, TORTURED!

ME: Ok. Maybe I overly-torture him. But that's only because I...I...I dunno.

HITSUGAYA: See. You don't even have an answer!

ME: I just don't like you. No, -sighs- It's because you have so many fangirls! And in a world where you have tons of fangirls, there needs to be someone who hates your guts. ME!

HITSUGAYA: So, If I had no fangirls and was hated by all people, you would like me?

ME: Hmm...Possibly.

HITSUGAYA: So, you only hate me because I'm adored?

ME: YES! THAT'S IT!

BRANDIE: Really, who did make up the word random?

HITSUGAYA: That's...wrong.

ME: No, it... makes sense.

HITSUGAYA: No th-

ME: ALRIGHT! MOVING ON! No, I don't want to be a boy. That would be...different. It would upset the balance of my family. 3 guys against 3 girls. I'm not in love with him either. And I definitely wouldn't want to break Hinamori's heart.

SHYANN: Aww.

ME: How did you know I wear glasses! That's...scary. I don't wear my glasses when I'm at the computer, I only need to wear it for faraway things. And I'm just torturing for fun now. I've come to see that couples are everyone's opinion. So, I have respect for every couple.

BRANDIE: -gasp- Even Hitsugaya and Karin.

ME: -deathly glare- Yes. Even them.

BRANDIE: Wow.

ME: So, there are my failing answers. Next review.

SOIFON: Aww. Me? -sigh- From** rocksrock**:

**What's 'ZOMGH' ?**

ME: Didn't I discuss this before?

SHYANN: I think you did but I don't know. Just do it again.

Me: Zoe...Miiiii...GosH.

HINAMORI: Uh...from **Bloody-Ribbon** who wrote:

**hey, I FINALLY finished reading all of it...my eyes...I blame myself for that, I was leaning towards the desk, hehe...so it's your birthday? ok, well, Happy Birthday, have a chocolate cake hands out cake and if you're asking, no, Orihime didn't make it (no offense Hime-chan!).**

**Nicely written Briana, I enjoy your randomness : )**

**PS: Sorry, Hitsu-chan, but I have to agree with Briana, you are gay, sorry, but you had lots of chances to hook up with Momo-chan, and you didn't sigh guess she'll have to settle with Gin**

ME: I write long chapters don't I. Thanks for the virtual chocolate cake. See. Someone agrees with me on the Hitsugaya being gay part.

HITSUGAYA: -tsks- Well, at least I don't have it as bad as Renji.

ME: And Hinamori can hook up with Gin. By the way, there is more fanfictions rising with them two as a pair. Yes! We Gin/Momo fans are making a change in regular canon pairings.

SHYANN: BRIANA! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!

ME: Ok...I guess I'll read the next review. And it's from **SmileCalvin.TM**:

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! ILY! : )**

BRANDIE: -lol's-

ME: Shyann is so weird.

UNOHANA: How did I get here?

ME: I don't know. But could you read a review?

UNOHANA: Sure. From **Dark Goddess Mystic Fyre**:

**HAHAHAHAHA! oh my god, you guys are soo funny. I thought I was random. anyways, I really reckon Hitsugaya is hot. I don't know why, oh yeah, kaien-dono's hot too, so is-no I wont bore you. anyway, you guys are so awesome! this is the best random fic I've read! but now I have a few questions (mwahahaha)  
1. hitsugaya, how come you never seem to laugh?  
2. ichigo, do you ever sing in the shower?  
3. rukia, why do you love chappy the bunny?  
4. renji, you know how you and ichigo always fight, does that mean you love him?  
5. byakuya,why are you such a stuck up prick?**

ME: Good questions. Hitsugaya, please answer number one for me.

HITSUGAYA: Laughing's for nerds.

EVERYONE: -gasp-

ME: NO! IT'S NOT! IT'S FOR PEOPLE WHO FIND THE LITTLEST THINGS FUNNY!

HITSUGAYA: I don't laugh.

ME: When you were a kid, did you have to go to the hospital.

HITSUGAYA: Why did you ask me that.

ME: Maybe they took your laugh box away.

HITSUGAYA: There is no such thing as a laugh box.

ME: That's why you don't have one. Next question is for Ichigo.

ICHIGO: That's a personal question.

ME: Aww. Is Ichigo too embarrassed to answer?

ICHIGO: -glares-

RUKIA: Yes he does. In fact, just yesterday he singing D-technolife by Uverworld..

ME: And for those questioning what that song is, it's the second opening of bleach.

ICHIGO: It was stuck in my head.

RUKIA: -laughs-

ICHIGO: It's a good song! Can't a person sing around here!?

ME: Rukia the next question is for you.

RUKIA: Chappy is adorable. Bunnies are adorable.

ME: That is so true.

ICHIGO: That's not true! They bit!

RUKIA: Maybe you, but certainly not me. I remember first seeing that cute fluffy bunny.

_-flashback, to rukia as a child-_

_RUKIA: I. Hate. Bugs._

_RENJI: Whatever._

_RUKIA: And no animal eats any of these things._

_RENJI: Frogs eat bugs._

_RUKIA: But that's not an animal._

_RENJI: Almost one._

_RUKIA: -sees a bunny- Aww, isn't that cute._

_RENJI: -stabs it with a ling stick- Lunch._

_RUKIA: RENJI!_

_RENJI: We need to eat!_

_RUKIA: I refuse to eat that!_

_RENJI: -shrugs- More for me then._

_-end of flashback-_

RUKIA: -sad look on her face-

ME: Geez Rukia, why would you want to remember something like that?

RUKIA: I didn't! -starts crying-

ME: Aww. Rukia. Renji! Why'd you kill it!

RENJI: WE WERE STRANDED IN A FOREST! AND STARVING!

RUKIA: DIDN'T IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT THERE WAS FRUITS ABOUT US!

RENJI: ...There was?

RUKIA: Idiot! -walks out of the room-

ME: Ok, awkward. Renji next question is for you.

RENJI: Another gay joke!

ME: HEY! It's not a joke. It's real. Now, answer the question with kindness in your voice!

RENJI: NO.

ICHIGO: And even if he was gay, I'm strait.

ME: Are you.

ICHIGO: Yeah...

ME: You never know.

ICHIGO: You're starting to creep me out Briana.

ME: And Byakuya, last question is for you.

BYAKUYA: I am not a stuck up prick!

ME: Yes you are.

BYAKUYA: -sighs- Maybe I am.

ME: See, that's the first step to solving your problems.

BYAKUYA: I...have problems.

ME: -blinks- Yes you do.

BRANDIE: Alright, last review! **AngelicaxDemonic** says:

**This is really random and funny! I LOVE IT!**

ME: Thank you! Wow. 65 reviews. Who would have known. -turns around to see everyone arguing- What the...

RUKIA: YOU ARE SO MEAN!

RENJI: IT WAS A MISTAKE!

ICHIGO: NO!

NEMU: I DIDN'T THINK SO!

BYAKUYA: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

SOIFON: IT IS POSSIBLE!

YORUICHI: I HATE THAT!

URAHARA: BLUE IS BETTER!

ISHIDA: IS NOT!

BRANDIE: BLAH! BLAH! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLA BL BL BLA BLAH!

ME: Brandie?

BRANDIE: I want to be apart of something.

CHAD: I'm so glad we don't have to go to a therapist.

ME: Me to.

-just then Shyann comes in-

SHYANN: HEY EVERYONE! QUIET! I GOT SOME NEWS!

-everyone looks at her-

SHYANN: I GOT US ON THE DR. PHIL SHOW!

EVERYONE: O.O

SHYANN: ISN'T THAT GREAT!

EVERYONE: -.-

**XxXxXXXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, that's quiet interesting. I have so much in my mind for the next chapter. Oh by the way, I'm not going to read all the reviews from now on. Just ones that ask questions or one that people want me to read in the story. **

**To make it simple, if you really want your review to be read, just put BEEP at the top.**

**Example: **

_**BEEP**_

_**Briana, your awesome!**_

**So, review! :)**


	18. Blah, Filler 1 Sorry

1**OK. Yeah, I know. ABSOLUTE FILLER. But, my friend was bugging me, and I said, "Alright, how about a filler to hold you off." Even though we all know, nobody likes fillers. Whatever. I'll keep posting some fillers, just because I can! XD**

1. -in a court room place thing. (A place to get green cards1) The Bleach Cast are doing tests to get their green card. Suprisingly all the guys were done, except Ichigo. Ichigo is still taking the test with some of the girls left. Oh, and by the way, the reseptionist is gay. XD-

HINAMORI: -tapping her pen gently on the side of the dest that she is sitting at. *_sigh_*-

ICHIGO:-annoyed by the continuous tapping- Hinamori?

HINAMORI: -looks up- Yes?

ICHIGO: Could you stop tapping?

HINAMORI: -appears confused- I can't.

ICHIGO: -looks at her weird- Why not?

HINAMORI: I just can't! -is pleading-

ICHIGO: Why not?

RUKIA: -jumps into the conversation, singing- Her back aches, it sores tonight, her booty shakes from the left to the right.

YACHIRU: -gets on the table- TO THE LEFT!

MATSUMOTO: -join in- TO THE RIGHT!

ALL THE OTHER GIRLS: TO THE LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT! PEANUT BUTTER REESES CUP! WE SING THIS SONG TO SHUT US UP! BANG, BANG, CHOO CHOO TRAIN!-

RUKIA: Watch Ichigo do his thang! -points to Ichigo-

ICHIGO: O,O. -has an (obvious) WTF expression on his face-

**I remember all the kids in the back used to sing this song all the time at the end of the year. That's when I was in fourth grade, then in fifth, I was pretty shy, So I never sang, and everyone was like: "She CAN'T Cuz she's shy!" XD but then it got old really fast. Ahh.. The good old days. BTW, be sure to check out my blog, if your bored. And review!**

1wherever you get those green cards.


	19. BREAKING NEWS! GASP

1**Upon reading the good news, then reading it myself, I couldn't wait. I had to do this ASAP! And this was updated pretty fast. Ah-maz-ing. XD**

ANCHOR: This. Just. In. Breaking News. And we will join with reporter Trisha Takawanda(sp?) WITH THIS BREAKING NEWS.

-camera cuts to Trisha-

TRISHA: -she waits a couple of seconds- Well today someone in the world is happy. And that someone is Briana. Writer of this crazy fiction "Excuse Me For My Randomness." Now the reason why she is so happy...well...just listen. -goes up to me, -in to house- while I'm busy preparing the awesome party- Briana. Why are you so happy.

ME: -wide eyed- Why. WHY! It's obvious of course.

TRISHA: You have a boyfriend?

ME: Ok, maybe not that obvious.-mutters- I wish that senior would ask me out.-looks up- But anyway...It's because of one thing.

TRISHA: Yes?

ME: HINAMORI'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! FINALLY! IT'S SO AWESOME! AFTER ALL THIS WAIT I KNEW TITE KUBO WOULDN'T LET US HINAMORI FANS DOWN!

BRANDIE: -comes up to me, really tired- Ok, Briana. I blew up a hundred balloons for the surprise -waves hand around- party.

ME: -mutters- Well blow a hundred more.

BRANDIE: O.O Are you insane! I'm tired.

ME: -turns to Brandie- Do you want our dear beloved character, Hinamori to have a balloon less party?

BRANDIE: -sighs- No.

ME: THEN BLOW A HUNDRED MORE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!

BRANDIE: OK. -walks away-

TRISHA: I see that you are throwing a surprise party.

ME: Yeah. This Is a moment I've been waiting for.

-Ichigo and Rukia come up to me-

ICHIGO: OK. The movie is over. Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto are coming back. You almost done?

ME: Yeah. What movie did they see?

RUKIA: -kinda afraid- Well...that's not really important.

ME: -doesn't notice- Sure it is. The movie you watch puts you into moods. I wanna know what mood Hinamori's in.

RUKIA: Uh....ok. ...Twilight.

ME: -stops cold- .....What?

RUKIA: -whisperes- Twilight.

ME: -looks at her- What did you just say?

ICHIGO: SHE SAID TWILIGHT!

ME: Out of all the movies-

RUKIA: Hinamori wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

ME: -sighs-

TRISHA: What happened?

ME: -grabs the microphone- This just in, everyone in to whole world, besides Briana, has seen Twilight. Thank you ALL! -sarcastic-

TRISHA: Oh.

ME: Alright, Ichigo, Rukia. Get into position. Hinamori will be here any minute.

-everyone gets into place inside the house-

ME: TURN THE LIGHTS OFF, SOMEONE!

-someone turns the lights off. The door opens. Revealing 3 figures-

EVERYONE: -jumps up- SURPRISE!

-the lights go on. It isn't them-

ME: WTF?

-Gin. Aizen. Tousen. Standing in the doorway-

ME: What are you doing.

GIN: Why didn't I get invited?

ME: -blank stare- You didn't get invited. But...you should have. SHYANN!

SHYANN: -voice heard from the other side of the room.- What?

ME: -looks around- Shyann. Where are you?

SHYANN: -muffled- Not important. What do ya need?

ME: How come The three musketeers didn't get invited.

AIZEN: ...Musketeers?

SHYANN: HITSUGAYA said he would help me out with the invitation. Must of forgot them or something.

ME: -sarcastic- Oh, yeah. I'm sure he totally forgot.

TOUSEN: Hey, I feel someone coming up the steps-

ME: TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! HIDE!

-everything goes dark. Someone opens the door-

UNKNOWN: Um...hello?

EVERYONE: SURPRISE!!!!!

-light turn on, reveling a rather large clown-

ME: O.O Um...who are you.

CLOWN: It.

SOIFON: ....O.O....-backs away- .R...r..r...ru...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!!!

YORUICHI: Hush, little pretty. -catches Soifon- It's going to be alright.

SOIFON: I don't care about the clown.

YORUICHI: You know what I mean.

EVERYONE: O.O.....

YORUICHI: -looks around- NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!

ME: Ok....then....Clown. Come on in.

-it comes in. But people are at the door already-

ME: OMG! HINAMORI! HI!....Uh...I mean...SURPRISE! -looks around- What are you waiting for!

EVERYONE: -delayed- SURPRISE!

HINAMORI: -is surprised- This is for me.

ME: OF COURSE! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE FOR!

-someone in the room coughs awkwardly-

ME: Ooookkkaaaayyy. LETS HAVE A PARTY!

-suddenly a DJ appears, and a disco light falls and everyone starts dancing-

TRISHA: -is unmoved by the happiness around her- Well. This is it.-She starts walking away, then notices something behind the couch- Hello. What's this? -sees shyann with some hot guy-

SHYANN: -suddenly stops making out- -.-.......Pizza Guy.

TRISHA: Of course.

SHYANN: Um.....O.O....-goes make to making out-

-the doorbell rings, I open it-

ME: OMG! LISA!

LISA: -looks around confused- Wha?

ME: Hey, you wanted to be here.

LISA: ...Right.

TRISHA: And that concludes today's breaking news. Back to you Tom.

Tom: Thank you Trisha. Next, we will talk about -gets up on the table making girlish squeals- GGGGEEEERRRRRRMMMMMSSSSS!!!!!

**Yea. Wasn't my best work, but I rushed. I seem to be losing touch with my random side. I need to watch more Family Guy. Look at my myspace. Review! Love ya peeps! **


	20. Blah, Filler 2 THANKSGIVING

**Uh. You know. Thanksgiving special, again! : )**

ME: -looks around- Where is everyone?

BRANDIE: -mysteriously comes up behind me- I don't know, you usually summon them or something. -I look over at her, she's eating a brownie-

ME: -blinks a couple of times- Where did you get that brownie?

BRANDIE: -starts backing away with the brownie- You know Briana, you ask some really personally questions. I don't think I can get that intimate with you.

ME: O.O....

SHYANN: BRIANA!!!!-jumps me to hug me- OMG! THIS IS GREAT! YOU INVITED LLIIIISSSSSSAAAAA!! But you should really think about inviting Breann.

ME: -thinks- Maybe.....

LISA: -looks around- Where is Hollow Ichig- I mean everyone?

BRANDIE: I know. This show is nothing without them.

ME: O,O...HELLO! What about me?

SHYANN: What about you?

ME: I created this! And I can DESTROY IT!

B&S&L: O.O............HAHAHAHAHAHA -continues to laugh.

ME: ....O,O....What?

BRANDIE: Like you would ever do that. This baby is your legacy.

ME: -sighs- COMETH........BLEACH CHARACTERS!!!!!

-everyone magicly appears-

ICHIGO: O.O.....WTF?

ME: HEY! No bad words. But I'll let you off with a warning.

LISA: -staring at Ichigo-

ICHIGO: ...O.O......Ok...

ME: Hey Ichigo! Question! How do you get your hollow to come out.

ICHIGO: I really...don't wanna..

LISA: DO IT!

ICHIGO: -looks at Lisa- What's with her?

ME: She likes Hollow Ichigo, A LOT.

ICHIGO: ...Oh.

ME: DO IT!

RUKIA: -puts her hands in front of her face- WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!.......WHOA!......... WHOA!.......

Whoa.

ME: What?

RUKIA: You just can't do that to Ichigo.

ME: Why not?

RUKIA: -opens her mouth, but closes it- ....I don't really know.

ME: Ok. I'm gonna do it. -looks around- OH EM GEE! HINAMORI!!!!

HINAMORI: What?

HITSUGAYA: Don't listen to her, she's being annoying again.

ME: -glares- You know, you're not cool.

HITSUGAYA: -mocks- Hehe, you know what, I don't really care.

BRANDIE: Oh, what's with the attitude?!

ME: -crosses arms infront- Wow. Anyway...ICHIGO!

ICHIGO: What?

ME: We need to discuss some things.

ICHIGO: Like?

ME: Your feelings....yeah.

ICHIGO: O....k........CAN you please tell your friend to stop staring.

ME: -sigh- Lisa....Well get him out, I promise.

LISA: -smiles- Ok.

ME: So Ichigo...What's on your mind?

ICHIGO: What do you mean?

ME: Ok. This is not going to be easy. Ichigo! You have 45 seconds to tell me everything.....NOW!

ICHIGO: Wait, What? I don't get it? WHAT'S HAPPENING!

ME: -is yelling- ICHIGO! YOU HAVE TO SAY THINGS! NOW YOU ONLY HAVE 38 SECONDS LEFT!

ICHIGO: OHHHMYYYGOD! OHHHMYYYGGODDDD! I don't understand! I can't help! -starts looking around the room really confused and scared- I need something! I DON'T GET IT! HELP ME! HELP! ME! HEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEE!!!!

ME: 17 seconds left.

ICHIGO: -runs around the room like a maniac- I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I NEED HELP! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

ME: 6 seconds.

ICHIGO: -starts screaming- AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -falls to the floor-

ME: ICHIGO! ICHIGO! -goes to him, puts arms around- Are you ok? It's alright. It's over now.

ICHIGO: -looks up- Really?

ME: -nods head- M-hm.

EVERYONE: O.O......

ME: -glares at everyone- You people just don't understand the kind of pressure he's in!

EVERYONE: O.o....

ME: -sighs, looks at Ichigo then; suddenly gets an idea- Ichigo. You want me to give you something that will make you feel 10 times better?

ICHIGO: -blinks- What is it?

ME: -starts getting up- Hold on, I'll be right back. -goes to the portal. Which is my closet (you remember that right? That was in the beginning chapters) Grabs my Paper Towns book, brings it back out- Here you go. -I open the book, and get out a sticker, and I put it on Ichigo's shirt-

ICHIGO: -looks down on the sticker, blinks- ....

RUKIA: -looks at the sticker for a while, then bursts out laughing- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAAHAA ICHIGO!!!!

ME: ...Uh...Rukia.

BRANDIE: Where did you find that sticker?

ME: My little brother got it from getting a shot. I think this sticker is amazing! They make up the cutest slogans!

HITSUGAYA: -starts laughing too- That's cute!?

ICHIGO: What does it say?

ME: It says "HERO: Give me a hug! I was brave today!" Otherwise, cute little medal sticker.

EVERYONE: -blinks for a couple of moments- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

ME: You guys....

SHYANN: Come here Ichigo. You wanna hug? I'll give you a hug! -starts going towards Ichigo-

BRANDIE: Nah, I'll hug him!

RUKIA: I should hug him!

-everyone goes towards Ichigo-

ICHIGO: -glares at me- What the hell, man!

ME: Hey, I'm a girl!

ICHIGO: I'm fine! I don't need a freaking sticker to make me feel better! -takes it off and throws it somewhere-

ME: Hey! That is a very genuine sticker. Don't just throw it somewhere!

ICHIGO: Fine, I'll be right back. -goes of somewhere-

RUKIA: Hey! Where is Ichigo going!!!!!!!!!!?????????

ME: He'll be back. -looks at Hinamori- Sooooo....Hinamori! How does it feel to be back in the....manga/ soon to be show!

HINAMORI: Uh...good I guess.

RUKIA: I'm bored!

ME:-sighs- Me too. Hey, Isn't today Thanksgiving?

BRANDIE: OMG! THAT'S RIGHT! Where's the turkey!?!

ME: We have no....turkey.

BRANDIE: -blinks, unbelievably- No....TURKEY!?!?!?!

ME: Brandie! Calm down. I'll get the turkey. It'll all be fine.

SHYANN: How can you get the turkey yourself!? You need help!

BRANDIE: Not only that, now that no one will cook for us this time, we need to get the mash potatoes, the corn, the corn bread, yams, and...other things!

SHYANN: Yeah, That's a lot!

ME: So what are you saying?

LISA: I think they want everyone to go to Wal-Mart together.

BRANDIE: What Lisa said!

ME: -eyes widen- That's......A GOOD IDEA! That way, we can get things ten times faster if everyone splits into groups! I'M WITH-

BRANDIE: DON'T YOU DARE!

ME: -sighs- Never have any fun. : (

-we make lists and plans, split into groups-

ME: Alright. Everyone know what to do, right?

EVERYONE: -nods their heads-

GROUPS/LIST:

ME&HINAMORI&HITSUGAYA

&YACHIRU&HANATARO..........................TURKEY

SHYANN&URAHARA&YORUICHI

&SOIFON&HISAGI......................................VEGETABLES

LISA&ICHIGO&RUKIA

&ORIHIME&ISHIDA................................PIES

BRANDIE&MATSUMOTO&ICHIMARU

&IKKAKU&NEMU..........................................MASH POTATOES

SOIFON: It seems very broad.

ME: Yup. From that, you must find things.

ICHIGO: -is mysteriously back- What about everyone else?

ME: Oh yeah....They have to clean up the house, and set up everything. We must cook as soon as possible!!!!

RUKIA: Oh, joy.

-we get in this white van, then figure something is wrong-

ME: Who's going to drive?

BRANDIE: ...I forgot about that.

RUKIA: -eyes widen- You mean you have no one to drive us!?!?!

ME: -looks at Rukia- You think money comes out of my butt?

ICHIGO: -looks disgusted- Oh god, that'd be weird.

ME: HEY! -hits him with a magazine-

ICHIGO: -rubbing the place where I hit him- I meant in general!

ME: Well someone has to drive!

SHYANN: I'll drive.

ME: I DON'T THINK SO!

SHYANN: What is that suppose to mean?

ME: It's just that....-point to everyone in the back- They're older than us! They just to have a license to drive.

ICHIGO: HEY! I'M NOT OLD!

ME: ICHIGO SHUT UP! -thinks- Maybe I'll just drive.

BRANDIE: Hey! I wanna drive!

ME: IT'S MY VAN!

SHYANN: No it isn't!

ME: WELL IT APPEARED IN MY STORY!

LISA: She's right on that.

SHYANN: Ugh! I never get to do anything fun!

ME: What about last chapter.

SHYANN: Doesn't count. Haven't heard from him since.

ME: -gets in the drivers seat- Alright. Everyone in!

EVERYONE: Yes.

ME: And off we go!!!! -starts the car, fails- Um...-starts randomly pushing buttons-

BRANDIE: Uh...Briana. I don't think you're doing that right!

ME: -eventually gets the car started- A-HA! Now, off we go!

-five minutes into driving. Really quiet-

ME: We should listen to some music.

HITSUGAYA: This van's music doesn't work.

ME: BUT THE CD PLAYER DOES!

ICHIGO: We have no cd.

ME: Who says we don't. -gets out a cd case, hands to Brandie-

BRANDIE: Twilight.

ME: Uh-hm. Good music.

BRANDIE: -puts cd in, first song plays- Supermassive Black Hole by Muse.

ME: They are amazing.

SHYANN: Sounds like Justin Timberlake.

ME: Yeah, I know.

-driving, everyone is quiet again, all of the sudden, the police car is chasing me-

ME: OOOHHHHH CCCRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!!!!!!!

SHYANN: Briana! What did you do!?!?!

ME: I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!! Omygod! -tries to look all grownup- You think I pass for an 18 year old.

SHYANN: Just barley.

-cop comes up to me, I roll my window down-

ME: Uhh. Hello officer. Can help you.

COP: -looks at me- You got a broken taillight.

ME: That's it?! -gets kicked by Shyann- Uh...I mean. I'm sorry about that.

COP: -no emotion- Ya. So can I see your drivers license please?

ME: Uh....Uh.....uh-

SHYANN: Don't you want something more? -looks seductive-

ME: -eyes widen, whispers- Shyann.

RUKIA: Uh. Yea! Isn't there something else we can help you with?-seductive tone-

ME: Oh, gosh.-puts hand on forehead-

COP: -blinks- Um....what are you going to do?

ME: -looks at the cop, surprised- You mean-

COP: I'll let you off the hook. If your friends.....

ME: .....Eww. How old are you?

COP: 19. Why?

ME: OMG! FRESH OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL!?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?

COP: I worked through college during my highschool years.

ME: I want to do that too. So I have less college to do.

COP: Yeah. It's so much better. You finish earlier and-

SHYANN: How did this turn into the boringest conversation ever! -sighs-

RUKIA: -I'm with you on that Shyann.

COP: Well, I'll let you off. But I know you're not really 18, am I right.

ME: ....Yeah.

BRANDIE: BRIANA!

COP: Better to tell me now.

ME: Ok, so can I go?

COP: Just fix that taillight of yours.

ME: OH! THANK YOU!

BRANDIE: WOW.

ME: I know.

-finally at Wal-mart-

ME:: -goes through the front doors, says dramatically- GO TO TURKEY!

BRANDIE: Briana! Shut up!

ME: -sighs-

**GROUP 1**

ME: -glares at a guy-

HINAMORI: What's wrong?

ME: He's eyeing the big turkey.

HITSUGAYA: Weird.

ME: Hinamori, I want you to do something for me...

HINAMORI: Ok....

**GROUP 2 **

SHYANN: CORN?

YORUICHI: YUP.

SHYANN: PEAS?

SOIFON: YUP!

SHYANN: Little- WTF?

URAHARA: ....We need it.

SHYANN: Put it back.

URAHARA: You're no fun.

HISAGI: How about some vodka.

SHYANN: Yes!!!!!

**GROUP 3**

RUKIA: Pies. What kind of pies.

ICHIGO: I want an apple pie.

ISHIDA: I don't want any pie.

LISA: CHOCOLATE!

ICHIGO: Wah?

LISA: That lady's about to steal the last chocolate pie. :(

ICHIGO: -I'll get it-

RUKIA: No!

**GROUP 4**

BRANDIE: MASHED POTATOES!!!!

IKKAKU: We already have 4 boxes.

BRANDIE: That may not be enough.

MATSUMOTO: Well I'm not eating some. I think that's enough.

ICHIMARU: That's right. She really eats- OWW!

MATSUMOTO: Mean.

NEMU: I wonder where Briana is.

**GROUP 1**

HINAMORI: -in a really bad acting voice- OOH! I'VE SEEMED TO HAVE DROPPED MY WALLET! -bends down to pick it up, really slow, butt facing guy-

HITSUGAYA: -slaps his forehead- I told you that Hinamori's a bad actor.

ME: Well I think she's doing just fine.

HANATARO: Ok, I got the Turkey seasoning.

YACHIRU: I still don't get why we have to do this. It's late.

ME: It's 2:30.

YACHIRU: Ya, but turkey's cook for 3 hours.

ME: -sighs-

HINAMORI: -is flirting with the guy- WOW! YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE FACE!

GUY: Thanks.

HITSUGAYA: This isn't working Briana. I'll just-

ME: You missed to other part of my plan. Just go get the turkey now! While the guy is busy.

HITSUGAYA: -sighs- Fine.

ME: Good.

HINAMORI: NO! I KINDA ALREADY HAVE PLANS. -looks at me-

ME: Uh....-walks up to hinamori- THERE YOU ARE! WE HAVE TO G-

GUY: She's coming with me.

ME: -looks up- Uh...no she's not.

GUY: Uh...yeah she is. -takes hinamori's hand-

HITSUGAYA: What the hell are you doing?

GUY:Who are you?

ME: HE'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! -everyone looks at me blankly- What? It's a good quote.

GUY: -lets go of Hinamori- Whatever. I'm just going to get my turkey an- Where's the turkey?

HITSUGAYA: -looks confused- Uhhh.......BRIANA! CATCH!!!!-throws the turkey at me. Turkey goes flying in a slow motion-

ME: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!-gets hit by the turkey, manages to get up and run, with the turkey-

HANATARO: What's happening?

ME: GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!

YACHIRU: starts running really fast with the shopping cart- WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**GROUP 4**

ICHIGO: -grabs the chocolate pie-

OLD LADY: Um, excuse me sir. But I was going to take that pie.

ICHIGO: Oh. I'm sorry Mam -looks at her, then sprints- GO!

LISA: WHAT?

ICHIGO: JUST G- -gets hit with a purse- WHAT THE -gets hit with another purse-

LADY 1: Give that nice lady her pie back!

LADY 2: YEAH! SHE SAW IT FIRST!

-suddenly all the ladies in the scene start hitting Ichigo-

RUKIA: Oh, that's just lovely!

ORIHIME: -comes back- What's happening with Ichigo?

ISHIDA: -turns to Orihime- Just b- You have a chocolate pie!

RUKIA: What?

ORIHIME: -smiles- Yeah! Saw a bunch once we came in the store. It's on sale!

RUKIA: Idiot.

ORIHIME: And I also got some toppings like anchovies, pepperoni, garlic and tomato paste-

RUKIA: It's not pizza. It's pie.

ORIHIME: But I always put these on my p-

ISHIDA: Orihime, put the toppings on the self.

ORIHIME: Ok..

LISA: So, we're not going to help Ichigo?

RUKIA: Just wait a second.

-in the van-

ME: That was....

BRANDIE: FUNNY!

ME: NOT! I COULD HAVE GOTTON A CONCUSSION!

BRANDIE: But you didn't.

HISAGI: I still don't get how you got beat up by a bunch of old ladies.

ICHIGO: One took karate.

RUKIA: -laughs- Just one.

-4 hours later-

ME: I'm full!

BRANDIE: ME TOO!

SHYANN: Well this was quiet an experience. Makes you see life in a whole new perspective.

ME: .Uh.....not really.

SHYANN: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING COOL.

ICHIGO: -burps- Your excused.

ME: Aww.......

SHYANN: What?

ME: LOOK!

BRANDIE: Aww.-looks at Hitsugaya and Hinamori cuddling in their sleep-

ME: They look like little puppies.

LISA: ....

ME: Yes LISA! Hollow Ichigo will come out!

ICHIGO: WHAT?

RUKIA: -puts a glove on- I'll get him out of there-

ICHIGO: NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

-black screen-

ME:WOW.

HICHIGO: SURPRISE KING!

LISA: YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**THAT'S IT. Go check out my youtube. You get to hear my voice. XD DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THEY'RE GREATLY APPRECIATIVE!!!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW. =P**


	21. Last Filler, Of Monkeys and Kisses

**Since I didn't update for Christmas, this needed to be here..somehow. I was going to do this 2008 special thing, but it took too long, and I;m pretty sure it would've been boring to read. Ahh...so is this. **

ME: -singing- The Nature inside of meeee! Just one look, you put it away, the nature inside of meee!!!! Tethe-

SHYANN: BRIANA! -slaps me on the shoulder-

ME: -takes earphones out- What? I really like this song.

SHYANN: You like every song by The Myriad.

ME: Well....that's true. But they're so good.

BRANDIE: -flips page of newspaper- You're not.

ME: HEY! -flashes a dirty look- I think I'm an ok singer. OMG! -starts singing- And to-night, we will be, Disappointed togetherrrr!!!!

SHYANN: Ugh.

BRANDIE: -looks at the camera- Well, while Briana is in "The Myriad fan-girl faze", we will turn to our producer, Tom.-starts yelling- WHAT'S UP TOM!

TOM: Um...I'm ok.-looks uncomfortable-

SHYANN: OMFG TOM. You're so hot. -gets this dreamy look in her eye-

TOM: Really. You think? I used that proactive cream for my pimples.

SHYANN: You had pimples?

TOM: Well they cleared up.

SHYANN: -eyes light up- And you're hot now.

ME: -gets in the conversation- Um...why is the camera on Tom?

BRANDIE: The Bleach cast isn't here for the New Year's Party yet.

ME: We're having a New Year's Party? When did that happen?

BRANDIE: -turns another page of the newspaper- When you didn't update for Christmas.

ME: 0.0...Oh. Right. Well. That is GREAT! I have a plan. -starts the pathetic evil laugh again- AHAHAHAHAHA!!

BRANDIE: -peers at me- How many times do we have to remind you, you're not good at that.

ME: Uh...not supportive friends.

LISA: I miss Hollow Ichigo.

ME: Lisa, hollow Ichigo will come back shortly. It was just so unsafe for him to be out here.

LISA: It. Was. AWESOME!!!! :)

ME: /T_T\ ....

BRANDIE: Ooh. Special face.

ME: You like?

BRANDIE: mmhmm. -still reading the newspaper-

ME: Do we have the party ready?

BRANDIE: Uh....nope.

ME: -.- Brandie!

BRANDIE: I'm not the one in charge.

ME: But I'm tired. -whiny, looks at clock- and It's 10 pm.

SHYANN: Ugh. I didn't want to use my gift! -starts rummaging through her bag, get's out a golden cup with a seal on top. Really. I'm not spelling it wrong. A seal. An animal.-

ME: O.O....What's that!?

SHYANN: Genie in a Bottle.

LISA: AHH! -jumps on shyann- Wish for HICHIGO TO COME OUT!

SHYANN: -shakes lisa off- NO! This is for Briana

ME: I thought it was your gif-

RENJI: -randomly runs in the room- BOBO!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: O..O.........(ahaha. We look like aliens)

ME: What are you doing here?

RENJI: I have lost my beloved pet.

ME: -blinks- Well then.

SHYANN: -blinks too- ANYWAYS, Briana, I only have 3 wishes left.

ME: How many did you start with?

SHYANN: 5.

ME: Who gave it to you?

SHYANN: -looks uncomfortable- That's...not important.

ME: Ok, I wish for a new car.

SHYANN: Briana -cup does nothing- Oh you are so lucky it only makes wishes for me!

ME: Aww. No fair.

SHYANN: I wish for a really lovely decorated room for New Years.

SOME RANDOM VOICE: Wish Granted.

ME: Cool.

-the room suddenly gets covered in smoke, then the smoke poofs away, and the room is amazing!!!

ME: WOW.

BRANDIE: Eh...not bad.

SHYANN: Now I only have 2 wishes. :(

LISA: -pates her on the back- 'Sokay.

ME: Uh. Well. Now the Bleach characters.

HITSUGAYA: -comes through the door, actually, is pushed through the door by everyone- Why can't I just be left alone.

ME: Cuz it's not right. You must be here. I have a game.

HITSUGAYA: Your games are stupid.

ME: No...their just....cool.

HINAMORI: Aww....Hitsugaya-kun.

ME: :)....HINAMORI!

HINAMORI: Yes?

ME: YEAH! You're here. Now I'm happy!

HINAMORI: Really. That's nice.

BRANDIE: Ok, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT NOW!!!

-music starts up. Everyone starts dancing around like it's the end of the world. Ehh...who knows.-

ME: I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO-

EVERYONE: MOVE It!

10 minutes later...

ME: Ugh. Soo tired...

SHYANN: I'm partied out.

BRANDIE: Shouldn't have eaten all that food.

RENJI: Seriously though, have any of you guys, -looks around the room- or GALS seen Bobo.

ME: XD. OMG. That like brings me back to that youtube video I watched like Friday.

SHYANN: -response to renji's question- No one's seen Boon. Er...Bobo. Ahh. I said Boon. What is a boon?

LISA: I'll find out.-starts going on the computer-

SHYANN: What youtube video Briana?

ME: Me. Oh. My! XD....um....I dun know. Some guy made this video about this really bad book he read. The author put, '"Oh, I'm sorry guys," He looked around the room, "And gals."' I mean, who says that? I say guys all the time. Even when it's a big group of girls.

SHYANN: Oh....I guess it's a "you have to see it kinda thing."

ME: Nobody ever get's me. -sweat drops-

RENJI: But-

EVERYONE: NO ONE CARES!

RENJI: Bo-bo. :(

LISA: Aww......

ME: -sighs- Ok. We'll find him.

LISA&RENJI: YAAA!!!!!!

ME: -mutters- Weird people I hang out with.

5 minutes later...

ME: Alright, everyone accounted for.

BRANDIE: Yes. Mam.

ME: Alright, equipment accounted for?

SHYANN: Yes.

ME: Alright. LET'S GOO!!

LISA:-leads the group- Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot

EVERYONE: LEFT FOOT, RIGHT FOOT, LEFT FOOT, RIGHT, FOOT.

ME: -gasp- What dare I say do I see?

SHYANN: WTF?

ME: I'm trying something new here!

BRANDIE: I think I see a tail, but to whom does it belong?

ME: Uh....I think that's a tail... O.O

SHYANN: OMG! AHH

BRANDIE: Eww.

LISA: SHIELD MY PERFECT VIRGIN EYES! -starts running around-

IKKAKU: I needed to pee! I thought the coast was clear, Yumichika.

YUMICHIKA: Ahh. You mean that coast.

ME: I'm never ever going to think of you in the same way. Uhh.

IKKAKU: -smirks- pretty nice, huh.

ME: O.O.......UGH!

RENJI: I THINK I SEE BOBO HEADING OUT THAT WAY! -points finger-

ME: This is not how I wanna spend my New Years, looking for a monkey.

BRANDIE: –nudges shoulder- Aw, lighten up!

LISA: AHH! ICHIGO!!!!! -goes down on the ground, laying next to his body-

RUKIA: Ah...Idiot. -slaps her head-

ME: -comes there- what's wrong with him?

RUKIA: He got caught in the bear trap.

BRANDIE: There's bear traps up here?

SHYANN: Wow. What kind of place is this Briana.

ME: My imagination can only go so far. -stares off into space-

LISA: But, What about Hollow Ichigo?

ICHIGO: IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? I'm going to die here!

ME: -ignores- I think he'll be just fine. -thinks for a minute.- OMG! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!

SHYANN: What!? -wide-eyed- another year! I have to have my first year's kiss! -starts randomly looking around-

ME: -gets an evil grin- hmm....

BRANDIE: Uh-oh. You're not thinking?

ME: Yes.

A few minutes later

ME: AGH! Not to high Brandie! I won't be able to reach him.-is up in a tree-

RENJI: I still can't find my pet monkey. -sighs, while throwing rocks into the lake-

SHYANN: Cheer up home boy. I predict something awesome is going to happen to you tonight.

LISA: You're not a physic. -is still by ichigo-

SHYANN: And you're not either. But did I ever pointed that out to you?

ICHIGO: GOD DAMMIT. SOMEONE HELP ME!

RUKIA: Shut up!

BRANDIE: -struggles while putting the latter on the floor- Why do these things have to be so heavy?

ME: -moves a branch away from my face- Safe. -sees Gin- Oh, hey GIN! I LOVE YOU! :)

GIN: O.O....And I guess I like you? -does his creepy smile-

ME: -fangirlish scream- You complete me!

GIN: Really?

ME: Well...you're part of the puzzle. The Myriad is another part, friends and family another, writing another, and....lover....still not there.... :(

GIN: 0.0....Um...I'm sorry?

ME: Thanks.

LISA: AGH! ONE MINUTE LEFT TILL 2009!

ME: Ooh. Brandie, get them close.

BRANDIE: -sighs- On the job. -walks over to Hitsugaya and Hinamori and starts shoving them closer to the tree I'm in- :O....OMG. HEY PEEP!

HITSUGAYA: WHAT THE HELL!

BRANDIE: That's it little one. Say those bad bad words. Briana isn't here.

HINAMORI: What happened to Briana?

BRANDIE: -got them to the tree- Oh...you'll see.

LISA: 39...38...37...36...35...34

RUKIA: Oh my god, Ichigo. Would you please be quiet for a second?

ICHIGO: YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME WOMEN!

RUKIA: Ahh. Don't do that. That line was from the Notebook after the main characters had amazing sex.

ICHIGO: 0.0...

RUKIA: Tis. Is true. XD

LISA: I don't want to be the only idiot counting Rukia! Come on! -grabs her-

RUKIA: Uh. Why me? What about all the other characters that don't say much?

MATSUMOTO: Well...I'm drunk! XD And everyone else is kinda out of it. So...

LISA: 24...23...

ME: -whispers- Brandie...closer.

BRANDIE: HOW CLOSE CAN THEY GET?

HITSUGAYA: O.O...Why are you talking to a tree?

BRANDIE: Uh...-blinks- It's my friend. -hugs the tree-

HITSUGAYA: -mutters- Tree hugger.

BRANDIE: Damn STRAIGHT!

LISA: 17...16...15

SHYANN: I need my KISS!

TOM: How about me? -looks hopeful-

SHYANN: :) OMG! REALLY?

TOM: -comes up to her and starts kissing her-

ME: AH! NOW BRANDIE!

RANDOM VOICE: OHH OHH AHH AHH!

RENJI: -jumps up- BOBO! -runs up to the tree where Bobo's climbing, Lisa and Rukia are counting down my the tree now, trying to see why everyone is hanging around it-

LISA: 10! 9!

BRANDIE: -joins in- 8!

ME: BRANDIE!

BRANDIE: Oh. Yeah. -pushes Hitsugaya to Hinamori, but he ends up tripping over Bobo-

RENJI: Ah!! BOBO! -tries to get Bobo, but trips on Hitsugaya, and-

ME: NO!

RUKIA: 4! 3! -Renji lands on rukia, but they don't fall down they-

BRANDIE: -unaware of everything- 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!

-Renji and Rukia kissed, Shyann is still kissing Tom, I'm still in the tree, Hitsugaya's on the floor with Bobo's butt in his face, Hinamori is like lost, Lisa forgot about counting down and is aiding Ichigo who is screaming out Bloody Mary for no reason, Matsumoto has passed out and fallen into Gin's arms while doing so, Ikkaku and Yumichika like passed out too, and everyone else is scattered around so who knows what they're doing-

ME: -sighs- Nothing ever goes as I plan.

BRANDIE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EARTH OF OURS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!

ME: Wow. Never thought of it that way. HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! SEE YEA NEXT TIME IN-

EVERYONE: EXCUSE ME FOR MY RANDOMNESS!!!

**This chapter kinda sucked. I was rushing so I had to come up with something. Anyways, I think this will be the last filler chapter for now, because I really have the Dr. Phil trip planned out, but no one seems that interested in it. :(**

**AND Don't hate me for the Renji Rukia kiss. I'm telling you, nothing goes as I plan. Really, it doesn't. XD**

**Review, tell me it sucked, don't lie. AHH! Just review. Please, and thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter and previous chapters before, I reached 101 reviews. Thanks ya guys! :)**


	22. Hinamori needs some more boyfriends!

**OMG. Has it really almost been a year since I updated?!? Wow. Anyone who really cared (besides you Lisa :P) sorry. I've been writing…non-related fanfiction things. You know…another person who aspires to be a writer. And then there's school that's done nothing but keep me on a tight lease. I'll try to update more—can't promise anything.**

ME: Bah. –turns off TV- Diamond Dust Rebellion disappoints me greatly.

SHYANN: Lack of Momo?

ME: -wide eyes- Yes, yes! You read my mind! Weird. :/

BRANDIE: You'll live. Maybe if they make a 4th movie…Hinamori has made a comeback after all.

ME: OHH, THEY FREAKING BETTER! AND SHE BETTER BE IN IT.

LISA: So you finally watched it…?

ME: Totally…just turned it off. XD –snaps fingers, white door appears, people open it and come it-

ICHIGO: I thought you died. –disappointed-

HITSUGAYA: Ahh! Me too! –mad-

ME: …-glares- I've been quite busy to deal with anyone besides my new favorite characters!

RUKIA: OMG! BRIANA GOT OVER BLEACH?

EVEYONE: -gasps- :O

ME: O_o… No…

EVERYONE: -bored- Oh.

ME: I still keep up with the manga, but not so much the filler episodes.

SHYANN: But Hinamori's in it—

ME: I know.

LISA: I tell her which ones she's in. Then she'll watch it.

ME: -nods- I know, kinda stupid. But it _is _filler after all.

ICHIGO: So these new characters you speak of…?

ME: I'M WRITING A NOVEL!

EVERYONE: -epic gasp-

ME: AND I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW—

SHYANN: Ow! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! –rubs ear-

ME: -makes a face at Shyann for the interruption- is that I WILL rant about my story ideas to you as an immediate punishment.

ICHIGO: Does that mean the end of the midget chair?

EVERYONE: -gasp-

ME: -is reminded- While you sit in the midget chair.

HITSUGAYA: That's just stupid.

ME: -glares-

HINAMORI: But I would love to hear your story idea anyway. –smiles-

ME: -smiles back- I LOVE YOU! –hugs-

RUKIA: OMG. Everyone knows she's just saying that because you're her like, number one fan.

HINAMORI: That's not true…

ME: YEAH!

BRANDIE: -rolls eyes- Alright…moving on.

ME: Yeah…to what?

BRANDIE: I dunno…-sighs- you really need to have reasons for starting things.

ME: Then would you like me to rant about my nov—

EVERYONE: NO!

ME: ]: But It's a really amazing idea. –crosses arms- Gosh. I need more writer friends.

Moment of silence…

ME: Wow. I'm totally running out of ideas.

BRANDIE: Not true. You had tons, but then you totally just like…left.

ME: I KNOW!!! It's because of all this novel ideas pushing onto me. Like…their taking over my life. I really do love the world of fanfiction. But I don't think I should promise to commit. Maybe I should just start doing drabbles…

BRANDIE: I think you would suck at that.

ME: -ignores- YOU KNOW WHAT! MAYBE I DO HAVE AN IDEA!

SHYANN: Again, Briana. –rubs ears- SHUT UP!

An hour later…

ME: HINAMORI ONLY HAS 64 PAGES?

ICHIGO: _Only_…?

ME: Ichigo, you have like 387, so shut up. –rolls eyes- And most of it is all HitsuHina! GRR…

RUKIA: OMG! BRIANA IS NO LONGER A FAN OF HITSUGAYA/HINAMORI?

ME: Rukia –looks at her in a weird way-….stop that. (XD)

YORUICHI: Seriously, have my ears deceived me, and we all know they haven't, but did I just witness some sort of…different Briana?

ME: NO! I STILL LIKE THEM!

GIN: Then why the long face? –his creepy smile on-

ME: -smiles because IT'S GIN!- Dude…I'm just a crack whore.

EVERYONE: O_o…

ME: -awkwardly- Wow. That came out wrong…

SOIFON: Ya think?

ME: Listen…is it too much to ask for Hinamori to have a little variety in her life? I mean…I like different ships you know! Like Gin—

BRANDIE: Yeah. We all know that one.

ME: I mean, who doesn't want a nice hardcore rape scene between this two great people!

HINAMORI: RAPE?!?!?

ME: And after Gin realizes what he did and tosses her out like an old garbage bag—

SHYANN: That's actually a really bad comparison—

ME: Maybe they could actually have some great chemistry if people gave them a damn chance! But no—we like our canon. Why won't anyone write some stuff like that?

LISA: That actually resembles your story a bit.

ME: No one has sex in mine. I just like to read it. :]

RUKIA: Eww. Pervert.

ME: Sure…-rolls eyes- Everyone's a pervert one time or another. AND WHAT ABOUT HINAMORI AND KIRA, HUH? Why do I barely see stories about this adorable couple! –walks over to Hinamori and pulls her to Kira- I mean look at them!

YORUICHI: They actually look a bit terrified.

ME: NOT THE FREAKING POINT! They only have two pages! TWO PAGES! IT'S BEEN IMPLIED THAT KIRA DOES HAVE SOME SORTA CRUSH ON HER! IMMMPPPLLIIIIEEEDDDDDDD!!!!!!

SHYANN: BRIANA!

ME: SHYANN! THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS! They're actually a canon pairing. They deserve some more damn pages!

BRANDIE: THEN JUST GIVE IT TO THEM IF YOU'RE COMPLAINING!

ME: I'M WRITING MY NOVEL! DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT! I HAVE MY OBLIGATIONS!!!!

SHYANN: SHUT UPPP!

ME: NEVER!!! –runs to an window and jumps out-

EVERYONE: O_O

BRANDIE: Did she just do that?

SHYANN: WTF. I didn't mean it that much.

LISA: O_o

HINAMORI: WE SHOULD CALL EMERGENCY!!!

BRANDIE: It's 911.

HITSUGAYA: IS SHE REALLY GONE!? –sounds a bit happy-

LISA: -smacks him- Why do you sound a bit happy!!??!

SHYANN: YEAH. –smacks him- WHY DO YOU SOUND A BIT HAPPY?

HINAMORI: Shiro…this isn't the time to sound a bit happy! You shouldn't be happy if she's dead—even if you don't like her.

MATSUMOTO: Yeah, taichou. This is no time to sound a bit happy.

RUKIA: Even I have to agree. You should not sound a bit happy.

ICHIGO: Yeah, dumbass. Don't sound a bit happy.

ISHIDA: Wow, every second she's dying, I hope you all know that.

YACHIRU: Well…she's actually fine.

EVERYONE: WHAT?

YACHIRU: -nods- Doesn't anyone remember where at the first floor?

EVERYONE: -runs over to the window-

ME: THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR CONCERNS. –takes a twig out of my hair- Yah, I really appreciate it.

SHYANN: -hollers- We love you!

ME: -rolls eyes- Anyway. Hinamori could totally be with Hisagi too.

HITSUGAYA: YOUR STILL ON THAT?

HISAGI: WHAT?!?!

ME: What do you mean, what? Hinamori's a great woman.

HISAGI: -turns to Hinamori awkwardly- Sorry, Hinamori. But you're just not my type.

ME: EH?!?

LISA: WELL OF COURSE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER!? HE'S INTO MATSUMOTO. IT'S ALL ABOUT WHAT'S UP HERE! –points to Matsumoto's chest- Hinamori's in close range to Rukia.

RUKIA: HEY!

LISA: Ohh. Sorry. Didn't know that hurt you so.

ME: HINAMORI AND ICHIGO too! We got some fanfiction on them.

ICHIGO: WHAT? I'VE NEVER REALLY TALKED TO HER.

ME: -sticks up my hand to stop him- No matter. It doesn't stop us crazy fans. There was even one with Hanataro…

HANATARO: Wow. I'm flattered. –smiles at Momo-

ME: AWWW!!! –gushes-

HINAMORI: Thank you. –smiles back to Hanataro-

HITSUGAYA: -looks between them- OI! STOP THAT!

ME: RENJI!

RENJI: Well, that would make sense.

ME: THERE'S EVEN KENPACHI!

EVEYONE: -gawks-

ME: I KNOW…Its weird.

BRANDIE: Creepy, nonetheless.

ME: Anyways, I could go on and on. But what would be the point?

HITSUGAYA: Finally getting a good idea, are we?

LISA: YOU DIDN'T MENTION AIZEN!

ME: -gasp- AIZEN.

AIZEN: -suddenly appears- You rang?

ME: -snaps fingers, appears in the room- Hey let's play a game.

BRANDIE: But weren't you just like ranting…?

HITSUGAYA: You should really do yourself a favor and shut the hell up and let everyone go back to their lives.

ME: -glares, but then smirks- SO YOU DO WANT TO LISTEN TO WHAT MY STORY'S ABOUT!

HITSUGAYA: O_O. NO. NO. NO. NO—

ME: -takes him to a room- Come on! I'll tell you all about how my main characters have so a large amount of sexual tension. Hey, maybe you can even help me figure out some things.

-all is heard is Hitsugaya's screams-

BRANDIE: -pushes everyone out- Maybe we should go now.

HINAMORI: Ahh. Poor, poor naive little Shiro. –shakes her head-

SHYANN: How ironic.

**XD. I was working on something completely different. But I just decided another filler will do. NEWS:**

**1. I will not be doing that Dr. Phil thing. BECAUSE!!! No one really wanted it anyway. And I had it on the family computer…then it got a virus. Then my file got deleted. Did the Dr. Phil thing again—another virus. Deleted (yeah. That computer is like virus-prone). So then I was like "Maybe this is God's way of telling me that I shouldn't do the Dr. Phil thing." (not really. XD) **

**2. So now I got a laptop. Yahhness!!! :] And I really will try to go back to fanfiction. But it's been so long! A FREAKING YEAR!**

**3. I don't know why there's a number three. I keep pressing the space bar…it won't go away! NUMBERS….NOOOOo!!!! **

…**Ahaha. Anyway…what you as a reader should totally do is go review. Because your reviews are what keep me doing what I'm doing! :]**


	23. CHAPTER 392? HINAMORIII!

**I found out on Thursday, right after the new chapter realease on Wednesday (so Feb 11?). I've been meaning to post it soon, but a lot of crap going on… you know. And this chapter's not super funny, but I'll make it up to you next chapter (once I finish that).**

BREAKING NEWS!

TOM: Well… this is something completely different.

DIANE: Let's go to Trisha.

TRISHA: -camera cuts off to her- We are here, yet again, on this very dark and a cold day. And a local writer, Briana, has just recently found out some very terrible news. She is in her room. We cannot contact her or reach her.

ME: -in room, yell- GO AWAY!

RUKIA: You might not want to bother her.

TRISHA: And that is because…?

RUKIA: Oh, you know. -_-

ICHIGO: She's being a devoted fan-girl again.

RUKIA: She's always been that way.

LISA: -quietly steps out of my room- …

TRISHA: …

RUKIA: …

ICHIGO: …

BOBO: … (Monkey yell) OOHH OHHH. AHHHHAAHHH!!!!

RENJI: -randomly pops out of nowhere- Bobo?

BOBO: -runs off-

RENJI: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: O_o

SHYANN: -enters room, eating a sandwich- Well, hello everyone.

LISA: She won't get out of her room.

SHYANN: What? –sighs- Briana, I swear….

ME: It's… too… DEVESTATING!

SYANN: What are you doing?

ME: …aim.

SHYANN: Well get off of it and talk to us!

ME: …No.

MATSUMOTO: I am very depressed about it too. So is my captain.

ICHIGO: Oh yah. He's pretty… out now.

ME: -slowly comes out of room- I thought it was cute. I mean… you know.

LISA: Quite adorable.

-two people enter the room-

HINAMORI: What's going on—gets globed-

ME: HINAMORI! NOOOO! YOU CANNOOTTT DIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

HITSUAGAYA: Hey, lay off her.

ME: NO! SHE ONLY HAS SO MUCH TIME LEFT! –cries- WHYYY!?!?!? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE!?!?!?

LISA: A lot of bad things happen to good people.

ICHIGO: Are you going to cry if I do?

ME; NO ONE CARES ICHIGO! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HINAMORI HERE!

ICHIGO: We always talk about her….

ME: BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME! GAHHHHHH! WHY TITE KUBO? WHYYYYY. DO YOU HAVE IT OUT FOR ME?

RUKIA: Yeah –rolls eyes- because he totally read your fanfiction and just wanted to annoy the hell outta you.

ME: THIS SUCKS! I cannot enjoy Beach the same way without her!

BRANDIE: It's unclear whether she did die or not…

ME: …

LISA: But there is a 75% chance she died. At least to me….

ME: …

TRISHA: -goes over to me w/ camera crew and mic- And how do you feel—

ME: LIKE KILLING YOU ALLLLLL!!!!!!

BRANDIE: Well that's never good.

ME: -grabs Hinamori- We need to do like a montage for you. Like a funeral! I want this to be something important.

SHYANN: Are you insane?

ME: …Yes.

SHYANN: Oh. Me too.

ME: I know.

BRANDIE: I said to CALM DOWN. She's not pronounced dead yet.

LISA: -singysong voice- 75% chance….

ME: There was a 75% chance of rain the other day and I felt it come down….

ICHIGO: You do know this is Aizen's fault right?

ME: -waves had off- No. Aizen's just being the bad guy.

HITSUGAYA: -sadly- It was my sword.

ME: O_O Indeed it was.

HITSUGAYA: -is sadder-

ME: -is sadder-

EVERYONE: ….

ME: If she is going to be dead, I'm throwing a funeral for her. An actual one. A real one. And I'm going to post it on YouTube.

LISA: Is this true….

ME: -nods- I am insane, but, she I always planned on it anyhow.

BRANDIE: -_-

ME: SHORTY! YOU BETTER NOT RUN OFF W/ ANOTHER GIRL! IF YOU DO I'M GOING TO FREAKING SMACK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! AND THEN I'LL KILL YOU! AND THEN I'LL DRAG YOUR LIFELESS COPRSE INTO A CAVE WHERE YOU WILL ROT FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!

LISA: Hey, didn't you kill one of your main characters for your book?

ME: Yes….

LISA: And don't you think he would have fans?

ME: He had to die….sadly.

LISA: This is an example.

ME: ….

EVERYONE: ….

ME: … Hinamori montage time!

_Fin for now._

**Sooooo…. I'm pretty sad. :[**


	24. Lisa's Birthday

**Had to do this filler because Lisa wanted it. For some odd reason she likes this story-thing. o_O. Now I'm done, I have to go do homework and somehow up my page count in Script Frenzy, I'm behind. :/ (thought I lost my touch, but I kinda like how it turned out. XD)**

We enter the white room, with a couple of our favorite people designing the room.

ME: -looks at Hitsugaya- I'm gonna need a couple of more balloons than that.

HITSUGAYA: -cold glare- How much more.

ME: Loads.

HITSUGAYA: ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR GODDAMN—

EVERYONE: HEY!

ME: -smiles- Alright, everyone can take a 5 minute break—except you Hitsugaya! It's off to the midget chair for you.

EVERYONE: Yeah!

ME: ;D

HITSUGAYA: You all were conspiring against me.

ME: Mhmmmmmmmmmmmm. They wanted a break and I was like "NO" and they were like "We'll help you get Hitsugaya" and I was like "How?" And this happened. Now SIT DOWN!

RUKIA: -frantic- Hey Briana, have you seen my brother anywhere?

ME: -smirks- Oh, don't worry. He's in good hands.

RUKIA: Literally?

ME: Metaphorically.

ICHIGO: Metamorphosis?

ME: When a woman changes, as Hilary Duff puts it.

HINAMORI: Wait, what are we talking about?

ME: We're talking about my novel, and how I got a book format copy! :]

HINAMORI: Really? Let me see!

ME: -whips it out of backpack and hands it to her- I think it turned out alright.

HINAMORI: That's cute!

ME: I KNOW! :]

ICHIGO: Lisa's coming.

ME: OH SHOOT! –goes to work-

ICHIGO: -LOL- Ahahahaaaaa!

RUKIA: Dumbass.

ME: Agreed. –wipes forehead- We've been working all day!

ISHIDA: We've been working since 5—

ME: -sighs-

ISHIDA: And it's 5:01.

ME: WELL THAT'S ALL DAY!

ISHIDA: Simply a minute-

ME: -grabs Ishida by the shoulders- LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY ALREADY!

ISHIDA: Excuse me?

SHYANN: -pops out from a wall- For my randomness! :p

ME: Because, I don't think you did.

ISHIDA: You have no idea.

ME: I don't.

BRANDIE: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up and put a cork on it. I don't think we were subjected to talk about Ishida's virginity.

ISHIDA: I'M NOT A VIRGIN!

ME: Oh ya, prove it.

EVERYONE: …O_O.

ICHIGO: How does a male prove he's not a virgin?

ME: Good question, -turns to a group of people- Google?

GOOGLE: Yes?

ME: Same question.

GOOGLE: Well, Mrs. Briana (XD), we have run searches and found that it's quite impossible to determine a male's virginity unless without the lack of sex, maybe some STD's or he's not good in bed. Of course, the bed and lack of sex can be cancelled out, because sometimes men are just horrible at sex and they had it loads of time.

SHYANN: Haha, loads.

GOOGLE: And he might have been lucky not to have STD's. So, it all comes down to the man being truthful or not.

ME: It all comes down to a lie detector test then.

GOOGLE: Even lie detectors have its flaws.

ME: Google, I thank you.

GOOGLE: Your soul, Briana?

ME: -sighs- I told you guys I'd pay you next week.

GOOGLE: We need it now.

ME: -sighs- Brandie?

BRANDIE: I'm not giving them my soul Briana.

ME: No. I meant we have to do a 601.

SHYANN: A 601! –grabs Ichigo and starts making out with him-

ME: SHYANN! THAT IS NOT A 601! THAT'S A 718!

SHYANN: A 718! –pushes Ichigo away and heads over to the wall and pushes a red button. The Google people fall through the whole-

ME: -facepalm- That's why I asked Brandie to do that.

SHYANN: -crosses arms- It's not my fault I get the numbers mixed up.

RUKIA: Seriously Briana, where's my brother?

ME: Seriously Rukia, you need to be the lookout. –pushes her to the door- We have a birthday girl coming.

HINAMORI: She already came.

SHYANN: Ahaha! She already came. You crack me up, Hinamori. XD

ME: WHAT?!

BRANDIE: Yup. Came and went. Like a horse on a stick.

ME: O_o.

BRANDIE: ….What?

LISA: -comes up to everyone- Hello?

EVERYONE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA!!!!!

ME: Geez, with your enthusiasm we might as well add rainbow confetti and pretty pink ponies.

LISA: Glad you didn't.

ME: And I've got a present for you.

SHYANN: Hey! You said it would be from all of us.

ME: But I made it possible.

SHYANN: But we worked all day—

ISHIDA: 1 minute.

SHYANN: SHUT UP YOU NON-VIRGIN-WANNABE!

ISHIDA: I'M NOT A VIRGIN!

ME: Fine, fine. Before Ishida gets his pantyhose in a bunch—

ICHIGO: No way, Ishida. You were panty hoses?

ISHIDA: It was one time, ONE TIME!

ME: -gasps- So it IS true! You wore them.

ISHIDA: On the night I lost my virginity.

RUKIA: Ishida, would you shut up. No one cares.

PEDOBEAR: I CARE! ;]

EVERYONE: O_O. OH DEAR GOD! –runs away-

PEDOBEAR: WAIT—I LOVE YOU!

ME: -shuffles around quietly-

BRANDIE: XD.

ME: So, um, everyone left.

SHYANN: Yes they did.

ME: But, you know who didn't leave, is right behind that door! –points-

SHYANN: Whoa. When did we get _that _door?

ME: I had it installed just now.

SHYANN: Just now?

ME: Just now.

BRANDIE: That's creepy.

GIN: Ichigo's creepy! :]

ME: -does the heart shape with hands- ILY!

GIN: :D

ME: LISA! YOUR PRESENT'S BEHIND THIS DOOR! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!

LISA: BRIANA! I'M RIGHT HERE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!

ME: BUT I DO!

LISA: IT'S NOT NESSACESARRY!

ME: EVERYTHING'S NESCESSARY IN THIS WORLD! –pushes Lisa towards the door- NOW GO!

LISA: -walks in, shocked- OHMYGOD!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA! :] I bet you'll know what's behind that door, and you get to spend the whole rest of the day with it (AFTER YOU FINISH YOUR AMV FOR THE CONTEST TOMORROW! ,)!**


	25. Urahara's CREEPIN' on our PREVIEW

**Okay guys, here's my story. I know I haven't updated in like a year, I knowwww. Sorry. You know, lots of this thing called "life" going on. It's **_**intense**_**. **

**I don't even think any of my alerties are here. Idk, I myself have been falling out with Bleach and anime altogether (to be honest, Bleach was like the only anime I cared for—my only string attached to the anime world). And I haven't been watching any episodes since the zanpakto (omg, I probably spelt this wrong, didn't i?) arc because well, Hinamori was in it! XD**

**And I've been trying so hard to keep up with the manga chapter updates but I've heard that they're taking chapters down or something and I left off at **

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**(SPOILER: **_Ichigo losing his powers_**)**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Anyone have a good website that I can use? I'd greatly appreciate it. :]**

**Um, so my friend and I have had a little idea a couple of days ago about this, because she wanted an update on this so bad. I don't even know why some of you guys are fans of this, but thank you! I didn't think I'd get this far. (And you have no idea how many times I started some EMFER plots but then stopped. I mean, I have 20 different unfinished chapters sitting in my computer, just rotting away. Oh boy.) **

**Anyways, this isn't really a chapter update, next week will be. More explanation throughout.**

-sitting in front of a red curtain on a stage with a little coffee table in the middle of us. We are drinking tea…no coffee…no tea, well whatever liquid we might be drinking, we're drinking it.-

ME: We've all heard of a little thing called –shudders- _love._ –mutters- Something that refuses to come to me. Stupid love.

SHYANN: ANYWAYS! What if we could have that one person who's so important to us for one day?

ME: One whole day to do whatever_ you_ want.

SHYANN: To that—with that one person.

ME: Wouldn't be awesome, right?

SHYANN: Why yes, I think it would.

ME: Of course!

-silence-

ME: SO January 14th, join us on this thoughtful journey—

SHYANN: To discovering what loving a person—

ME: OR OBSESSING OVER A PERSON!

SHYANN: -_- Or obsessing over a person really is.

ME: -takes a sip from the tea cup- Yeah, that's pretty much it.

SHYANN: Vote people, VOTE.

ME: I agree. I'll need some ideas, you know.

SHYANN: Personal ideas.

ME: Like anyone want Hitsugaya to kidnap Hinamori? Anyone?

SHYANN: -whispers in my ear- We weren't suppose to mention 'kidnap'.

ME: O_O Oh…

SHYANN: -continues whispering- We were supposes to calmly explain to them what this is about—

ME: THESE GOOD PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW. THESE GOOD—

RANDOM PRODUCER: SHAAADDDUUUUUUP.

ME: -glares- So anyway, it's all really about spending a day with someone you completely care about. It's your job to help me on deciding who takes who, who receives who, and I'll figure out the rest of the mess.

SHYANN: We're not included. –brushes her hair back- But unless you want some sexy guy to kidnap us, no one is stopping you.

ME: I am stopping you.

SHYANN: Briana might be stopping you, but that's not for sure. –eyes me-

ME: No, I'm stopping them.

SHYANN: Fine. I got my own man to get kidnapping.

ME: As do I.

URAHARA: -slowly stands up from behind the small table in between us- As do I. –stares into the camera.

ME: Alright, -gets up and waves arms- What the hell is this? I thought we sent away all Bleach cast members.

PRODUCER: I dunno, man. I dunno. But he's hypnotizing me man, make it stop!

URAHARA: -growls at the camera- ;)

ME: GOOOOO! –starts chasing him around the set-

SHYANN: O_O Um…you know what to do. Seriously, Briana's trying to make a comeback here so leave some comments on this idea and who you'd like to see take who, who you'd like to see taken, and all that jazz.

ME: GET OFF.

URAHARA: THE WORLD NEEDS ME! TO BE SEXY. I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF AGAINST IT.

ME: AHHHH.

-the curtain comes down on Shyann and behind it reveals a guy taking a shower-

SHYANN: WTF?

ME: Ah, yes, well I didn't have enough in the budget to get a decent area. So we're just In this old dude's house…

SHYANN: …-stands up and walks off-

ME: -turns to the camera, gives a thumbs up and winks- You all know what to do. :]

**Okay everyone, I hope you understand what I'm trying to get at here. I know, it could be a bit confusing on this whole situation, I'm still trying to sort out some rules. Basics; give me two people you'd like to see—kidnapper and kidnappie. Pretty much everyone in the Bleach realm (especially characters I hardly bring up) is up for grabs. **

**And I promise you that I will update next Friday. Because Friday's the 14****th****, correct. Yes. Okay, next Friday. **

**I WILL, I MUST KEEP MY WORD.**

***unless something beyond my control happens, which then I will update the next day.**

**BUT I WILL UPDATE NEXT FRIDAY. **

**So give me some idea folks. Please?**


	26. TWILIGHT: THE EPIC PLAY

**And again it's been ANOTHER year. I'm starting to think I just update this annually. Long time no see folks. Or new folks if you made it this far in the story or decided to just skip right here. **

**My story? I just lost interest in Bleach, then suddenly gained it again just a couple of days ago. I thank the Bleach marathon of new years. I've come to a decision that I am not going to promise new ideas or new chapters from now on. I have no idea if I'll come back again, but I hope I will. I usually end up doing so, in case you haven't noticed. **

**So this idea sprung on me and I'm sorry if it's a little old. I kind of always wanted to do it anyway. **

SHYANN: -looks around- Never thought I'd see this place again.

BRANDIE: It seems that we have come back to this old Bleach room.

LISA: CHeayyy. But we're just here.

ME: Hmm… -on desk is twilight. I stare at it-

SHYANN: You know what I just realized; people want to read about Bleach, not us. And I bet you right now that people already clicked their back button because we're talking—BRIANA! WE'RE TALKING!

ME: Well then we won't be talking anymore, -takes Twilight into hands and raises it up- I have an idea! :)

2 hours later...

HITSUGAYA: -is annoyed- why are we here?

ICHIGO: Why have you summoned us?

ME: I LOVE YOU FOR SAYING THAT WORD! O_O

ICHIGO: O_o.

ME: XD

LISA: Umm...anyway. You are all auditioning!

HINAMORI: For what?

BRANDIE: For Briana's brilliant idea!

RUKIA: Which is...?

SHYANN: -holds her hands in the air, doing a rainbow ending gesture- TWILIGHT: THE PLAY!

EVERYONE: -sighs-

ME: -blinks- What is wrong with you people? This is a great idea!

YORUICHI: Well, no offence Briana, but you last adaption of a play involving us was really bad. And Twilight, well...that's just something NOT to mess with. And isn't it a little overrated now? –everyone nods-

ME: You guys weren't helping with your bad acting.

HITSUGAYA: THEN DON'T MAKE US DO THIS!

ME: I think you guys have had experience. Plus, this is going to be awesome!

SHYANN: And it's _not_ going to be a spoof. People always think that...

RUKIA: I'm out!

ICHIGO: You're not even funny.

RUKIA: -glares at Ichigo- I am too!

ME: Spoof or no spoof, you guys are doing this!

HITSUAGAYA: And no means no. Don't you guys get that! -rolls eyes-

EVERYONE: O_o...

HITSUAGAYA: BRIANA! STOP THAT!

ME: -giggles, runs away with laptop-

SHYANN: -_- -hands everyone a piece of paper- Names of people are on the list, choose someone and do their lines, WE WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW!

Tomorrow...-we are sitting at this side table, in front of the stage, think of American Idol people! That's kinda how were angled.-

-crickets sound-

ME: -checks time on phone- Where is everyone?

BRANDIE: -on her laptop- No one is coming.

SHYANN: O_O You've got to be kidding me! I wasted trees by printing that out!

BRANDIE: -glares- Tree waster.

SHYANN: -glares back- Tree hugger!

ME: I SUMMON THY BLEACH CAST!

-everyone poofs in, some people aren't even dressed...right.-

ME: Uhm...-looks around- wow.

ICHIGO: -in rubber ducky pjs, with a tooth brush in hand- DO NOT SUMMON AGAIN!

ME: O_O Sorry.

A couple of minutes later...

BRANDIE: OKAY! FIRST UP IS BELLA CHARACTER!

HINAMORI: -comes on the stage- Uhm...I'm auditioning for Bella?

BRANDIE: I did call for her.

ME: Don't be mean! Go on...

HINAMORI: -reads from twilight script, awkwardly- I'd never given much thought to how I would die-

ME: -stands up, claps furiously- Wonderful! Just wonderful! You got the part!

BRANDIE: -blinks- Briana. I thought our plan was to discuss this, as a group as to who gets the part.

ME: But can't you just see Hinamori as Bella?

SHYANN: Hmm...-puts her fingers together to form a picture frame and angles it on Hinamori-

LISA: Well...

BRANDIE: Next. -shoos Hinamori away-

RUKIA: I refuse to audition for this worthless character.

BRANDIE: We didn't ask for your input.

RUKIA: Bella is sooo annoying! You know I read the whole freakin' series! I hate Edward too!

LISA: THANK YOU.

RUKIA: -_- I don't think you're getting my point.

BRANDIE: This is maddness-

SHYANN: No this is SPARTA!

EVERYONE: -stares at shyann- O_o.

BRANDIE: -rubs her temple- Read from the script please!

RUKIA: -sighs, defeated- Does it matter? I want her to be happy...and he is who she wants.

BRANDIE: Good, very good. -writes something down-

RUKIA: Whatever. -throws the script on the floor-

YACHIRU: -skips on the stage, picks up the script- Ohh. Can I be Charlie?

ME: Charlie's Bella's dad...O_o

YACHIRU: Ohh. I thought this was an audition Charlie the Unicorn. -looks at the script, shrugs- Well, can I still be Charlie.

LISA: Read one of his lines.

YACHIRU: -reads with exaggeration- DID HE HURT YOU!

LISA: -stands up and applauses- YOU GOT THE PART!

YACHIRU: Yaaahh! -skips off-

BRANDIE: -stands up- Wait, wait! It's not for sure! -glares at lisa-

LISA: But she was so good!

A Couple of hundred Bella auditions later...

ME: Finally. Edward.

SHYANN: Oh...dear.

ME: HE HAS TO BE PERFECT!

BRANDIE: This is stupid. You're going to obviously pick Gin.

ME: HEY! As much as I ADORE Gin, I'm pretty fair.

LISA: -mutters- except for Hinamori.

ME: -wags finger at her- Hinamori would make an AWESOME Bella, and you know it!

LISA: -yells- HEY! CAN SOMONE COME OUT ALREADY!

HITSUGAYA: -is blinded by the spotlight- What is going on?

SHYANN: READ FROM THE SCRIPT!

HITSUGAYA: I' a monster….-realizes what was read- But I don't think that's true…

ME: Nope. Bad Edward.

BRANDIE: I thought it was done quite well.

ME: -sticks tongue out at her- Next!

ICHIGO: I don't want to try out.

LISA: Yes, you do want it.

ICHIGO: No.

LISA: Yes.

ICHIGO: No.

LISA: Yes.

ICHIGO: NO.

LISA: YES.

ICHIGO: NO.

LISA: YES.

ICHIGO: NO.

LISA: YES.

ICHIGO: NO.

LISA: NO.

ICHIGO: YES.

EVEYONE: XD

ICHIGO: -points- She agreed first!

BRANDIE; I WANT TO GO HOME! SAY THE DAMN LINE!

SHYANN: But he said it like ten times.

ME: Edward says 'no'?

SHYANN: I'm pretty sure he has to. Isn't Bella like some horny teenager?

ME: -slaps her forehead-

ICHIGO: -throws the script-

RENJI: -Picks it up- What a sick macohoogksklk- lion? –looks up- What is this word? Who in their right mind would know this word? Is it even a word?

LISA: The beauty of a thesaurus. –throws a book at Renji- Read away.

YUMICHIKA: -walks in- Hello.

ME: Hello.

YUMICHIKA: I'm auditioning for Edward.

ME: -serious- Audition away.

YUMICHIKA: -enunciating perfectly- Well… I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly…

EVERYONE: -speechless-

ME: -leans back on chair- Well thank you.

A couple hundred Edward auditions later…

BRANDIE: Well I'm beat.

ME: Oh yes, -yawns- Let's just figure it out from here. Let's order some pizza.

BRANDIE: Let's do that.

-We all meet in the Break room, Bleach cast is summoned back to their lives for a bit-

ME: I hope we all understand we need to take this seriously.

LISA: Twilight isn't something that needs to be taken seriously.

ME: -looks at Lisa- Seriously.

LISA: Seriously.

BRANDIE: Okay, seriously guys, I wanna go home. So let's do this.

-the bell rings-

SHYANN: PIZZA'S HERE.

BRANDIE: Oh geez, where's the Advil?

ME: Right here. –Advil appears in my hand-

LISA: Alright –says in between bits- I'm going to be the guy that hits Bella with the van.

BRANDIE: Wait, we never said _we_ were going to be in the play.

LISA: Well, I already called it.

BRANDIE: When?

LISA: In my head. –takes another bit-

BRANDIE: -sighs- Fine then, but that's the only—

SHYANN: THEN I WANNA BE ANGELA.

BRANDIE: What? Why!

SHYANN: Because she's like the nice one, isn't she?

BRANDIE: Does that matter?

SHYANN: It really, really does matter. A lot.

BRANDIE: -looks over to me- And you?

ME: -is dazed- I'm just directing the thing.

BRANDIE: Fine. If you're directing, I'm casting.

ME: WAIT! We were supposed to do the casting as a group.

BRANDIE: ….-takes a long breath in- …—

COMMERCIAL TIME! : Life alert.

YAMAMOTO: -is lying on the floor, sighing- Really, now.

ME: -from the sidelines- say the line.

YAMAMOTO: -takes in a breath- Help. I've fallen and I can't get up.

YACHIRU: -jumps in- NO NEED TO FEAR. I AM LIFE ALERT.

YAMAMOTO: Wah?

YACHIRU: I've come to save you, old man Yamaaaaaaaa. –jumps into his shoulders-

YAMAMOTO: What are you doing?

YACHIRU: You have to press the button on my forehead. –Presents red button-

YAMAMOTO: -presses the button-

YACHIRU: YEAHHHHHH!

-they get transported and now we see Yamamoto sitting on the couch-

YAMAMOTO: -looks into the camera- No. Come on!

ME: -hisses- You have to say it.

YAMAMOTO: I'm not saying that crap. I don't believe in it.

ME: saaaaaaaaaaaaay itttttttttttttttt.

YAMAMOTO: ….

All.

Senior.

Citizens.

Should.

Have.

Life. Alert.

YACHIRU: -pops up- YEAH.

YAMAMOTO: That's it. –gets up- I quit.

/end of COMMERCIAL.

The next month…

-In a theater. The stage is hidden by a red curtain; the seats are filled with mindless people. Enter behind the scenes with the cast of the Twilight play-

ME: Alright everyone, HUDDLE IT.

EVERYONE: -looks at me weird-

ME: We need to do that…break a leg thing.

EVERYONE: -huddles around me-

ME: Alright you guys, we've worked HARD on this for ONE WHOLE MONTH.

HITSUGAYA: No we haven't.

ME: …Hitsugaya—

HITSUGAYA: We just found out who we played and skipped a whole month then practiced our parts yesterday. If anything, we're going to suck. We don't even have an Alice.

ME: -stares and blinks- Oh ye of little faith. And we do have an Alice, she's just our GUEST OF THE SHOW.

RUKIA: -rolls her eyes- Whatever. He's totally right. We SUCK.

ME: YOU GUYS. –takes in a breath- We're going to be fine. I know it, I _feel_ it in my blood. –deep voice- I feel it in my _soul_.

ICHIGO: You know, you're really starting to creep me out.

BRANDIE: -looking at Ichigo confused- Really? Just now?

ME: Focus. Let's all break a leg. On account of three –speaks low and fast- "Hitsugaya sucks". Ready? One, two—

HITSUGAYA: What?

ME: THREE.

EVERYONE: HITSUGAYA SUCKS!

ME: -feels accomplished- Yeah.

A couple of minutes later…

-back out in the audience, Hinamori walks on stage in front of the red curtain-

HINAMORI: Hi. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my story. –the red curtain opens up and reveals scenery that resembles a front yard-

SOIFON (Renée AKA Bella's mom): -all whiny- You sure you wanna leave me?

HINAMORI: I'm not leaving you, I'm going to live with dad. I feel as though I've been neglecting him… -gets that far away look in her eyes-…

SOIFON: Well then, -she tosses her bag out on the street, points to it- GTFO.

-scene dramatically changes, now Hinamori is standing with her bag in front of a street. THEN a car comes by-

HINAMORI: -opens the door and gets in- Hello Char—Dad.

YACHIRU: 'ELLO MOMO…er… I mean Bella. –we note that she has a very thick, black, mustache on her upper lip, she subconsciously strokes it- How's your mom.

HINAMORI: She kicked me out.

YACHIRU: Of course. SHE DOES THAT TO EVERYONE.-after a silence- So I bought a truck for you.

HINAMORI: Really? For me?

YACHIRU: It's red.-then all heartfelt- Your _favorite_ color.

HINAMORI: …But my favorite color's green.

YACHIRU: Hmm… Well. It's red. Deal with it.

HINAMORI: -hugs her- AW, THANK YOU DAD.

YACHIRU: Bella! –is swerving on the streets- LET GO.

HINAMORI: OH, right. –lets go of her-

YACHIRU: -fixes her crooked mustache- That's better. Now don't you go falling head over heels with the first guy that gives you the eyes. New girl means new body means—

HINAMORI: I understand. –holds up her finger- I'll be smart!

-scenery changes into a school hallway connecting into a classroom-

HINAMORI: -walking slowly staring at a piece of paper, just then Ishida comes up next to her-

ISHIDA (Eric): You're Isabella Swan. Welcome. I'm Eric. I like you. You smell nice. Obviously I am just one of the many guys in here that is going to fall head over heels for you, you new person you.

HINAMORI: -looks at him- Wow.

ISHIDA: What?

HINAMORI: I've never had guys all over me. This is different.

ISHIDA: -smiles- The best is yet to come. –points to the classroom, Hinamori walks in, scene changes again to a lunchroom, where Hinamori sits with Shyann (Angela), Ichigo (Mike), Ishida, and Orihime (Jessica).-

HINAMORI: -enjoying a scrumptious lunch, spots the Cullens'- Who are they?

ORIHIME: Oh, that's—

ICHIGO: The gayest people in the world.

ORIHIME: -gives Ichigo a look, under her breath- No.

ICHIGO: What? They sparkle.

ORIHIME: We don't know that. You're breaking the fourth wall.

ICHIGO: It's been long broken…

HINAMORI: So… -trying to bring the gang back into the movie- you're saying they keep to themselves.

ORIHIME: And they're no chance between you and Edward. Ever girl's swoon over him and he's ignored them. I don't see how you're so different.

SHYANN: Ouch. , man.

ORIHIME: -blinks- I'm sorry. I'm sure he's going head of heels for you right now. He's staring.

HINAMORI: -looks back over to the table to see it's true. Edward is staring, she bolts up- I got to go.

ORIHIME: -grabs the half-eaten sandwich off Hinamori's plate, eats it. Everyone at the table gawks at her, she looks up- What? She left?

-now where back in a classroom, Hinamori gives Ukitake (Mr. Banner) her schedule-

UKITAKE: -smiles friendly-Excellent. A new student. Why don't you sit yourself over there next to Edward Cullen who currently looks as if he's about to vomit because you're standing in front of a fan.

HINAMORI: -jumps out of the way of the fan- I'm sorry.

UKITAKE: -continues to smile- No need to worry. Soon enough you'll be just like him.

HINAMORI: Constantly wanting to throw up?

UKITAKE: …-is unfazed- No sleep either! Come along now. –he pushes her towards Yumichika (Edward).

HINAMORI: -awkwardly sets her things down next to him- Hi.

YUMICHIKA: -has a over his mouth, eyes wide on her- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DELICIOUS FIEND! –jumps out of the window, everyone GASPS-

UKITAKE: -waves a hand- He's fine. Now class, let's examine our blood types, shall we?

HINAMORI: -raises hand- I'd like to—

UKITAKE: Waaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of you. You're fear of blood drawing is written on your face, darling. –waves her out of the class-

HINAMORI: -gathers her books and leaves quietly to a bathroom. there she calls her mom- Hello mom? I'm scared.

SOIFON: -practically screaming into the phone- WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT ONE BEFORE LEAVING. NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I LEF THAT CRAPPY TOWN LONG AGO. IT WASN'T YOU DAD—God rest his soul—BUT IT WAS THOSE DAMN CULLENS.

HINAMORI: Wah? –her mom hangs up, she sighs- I have no one to turn to. -the school bell rings and she walks out into the parking lot to get to her car-

HINAMORI: -browsing in her bag- Now where are my keys…hmm…

-Just then out of the blue a blue van comes skittering towards Bella's truck-

HINAMORI: -suddenly notices her doom, START SLOW MOTION- Nooooooooooo…..

LISA (Tyler): Yeaaahhhhhhh….

-the van almost collides with Hinamori's body, but she's suddenly saved by…

SMASHHHESGADDKHGDFJKKGNFLDKG IMDRM –the whole entire set collapse-

_In the audience…_

BRANDIE: -whispers next to me- Was that really supposed to happen.

ME: …-whispers back- Just go with it.

_Back on stage…_

HINAMORI: -opens her eyes and finds herself looking deeply into YUMICHIKA's eyes- …What? –he says nothing, and walks off-

LISA: -from the open window in the car- Bella, I'M NOT SORRY. But Hinamori, I'M SO SORRY. BUT Bella…, let me just bring this van around and see if I'll get it right the second time.

EVERYONE: -on stage- NO.

LISA: -sighs- Is there no justice for people with blue vans anymore.

-whatever's left of the scenery gets swiped away and replaced by a hospital bed-

HINAMORI: Seriously, I'm fine.

YACHIRU: No you're not, you're ddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyying. –strokes her mustache- I mean, we all are. It's inevitable. Except you know, you're immortal. Which it seems you are, considering how many times you got stabbed.

HINAMORI: -with a straight face- What are you talking about?

YACHIRU: -looks confused but then remembers- Oh right, well, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SPARKLY MAN!

HINAMORI: It was Tyler that hit—

YACHIRU: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT TYLER.

HINAMORI: You're the chief police!

YACHIRU: -smirks- Exactly.

YUMICHIKA: -comes in- Um, I would like to speak to Bella.

YACHIRU: -jumps off the bed, adjust her mustache- You go do that. –walks out-

YUMICHIKA: Forget EVERYTHING you saw.

HINAMORI: Since when?

YUMICHIKA: Since you saw me.

HINAMORI: So like, go back to the first day of school.

YUMICHIKA: Yeah, sure!

HINAMORI: -slowly- Okay, but that would be weird considering you're standing right in front of me so if I unsee you it wouldn't make sense…

YUMICHIKA: Fine! –walks out of the room- Is this better?

HINAMORI: But I can still hear you—

YUMICHIKA: ….

HINAMORI: Are you still there Edward?

YUMICHIKA: Yes.

HINAMORI: Oh… but now I remember you again.

YUMICHIKA: GAH. Forget it. –walks back in- Just don't tell anyone.

HINAMORI: I won't, but you need to explain to me.

YUMICHIKA: Look, just forget about it alright. –under his breath- Damn human.

HINAMORI: What?

YUMICHIKA: Nothing.

_At the beach…_

HINAMORI: Have you heard anything about Cullens?

HANATARO: -looks shocked- Yeah, they're not welcome here. They're vampires, didn't you know?

HINAMORI: What?

HANATARO: -waves arms- I mean, it's all legend and stuff.

HINAMORI: Oh, good.

HANATARO: So uh…how's your chest.

HINAMORI: -looks at him- I'm fine.

HANATARO: I still think you need a steel chest—

HINAMORI: NO I DON'T. People, we're doing a show!

ME: -from the audience- You're breaking the fourth wall!

YUMICHIKA: -comes out of nowhere and grabs Hinamori's wrist- We must go frolic in the forest—

LISA: -pops out of nowhere- So we're doing that scene early now?

BRANDIE: -snaps- GET OFF THE FREAKING STAGE.

LISA: Alright, alright. –backs away-

-scene changes, they're in a forest. Oh yeah. Shit's going down-

HINAMORI: I know what you are.

YUMICHIKA: Say it. Out loud.

HINAMORI: -confused- No. I don't want to say it out loud. You can't make me.

YUMICHIKA: Well….

HINAMORI: -crosses her arms- Vampire.

-the sun shows through the trees, Lisa and Shyann start throwing glitter all over Yumichika as he takes his shirt off-

YUMICHIKA: I'm a monster.

HINAMORI: -in disbelief- Really. Hard to believe a monster can be so…sparkly.

YUMICHIKA: -points at her and winks- Hey, if I had to be a monster I was determined to be the best looking. Anyway, I call spa! You wanna come over and see my family?

HINAMORI: Uh, beats nights alone with Charlie.

YACHIRU: -from backstage- I HEARD THAT.

_Later, at the house…_

YUMICHIKA: Okay, this is everyone.

URAHARA (Carlisle): Pleasure to meet you.

UNOHANA (Esme): Yes, what a pleasure it must be.

SENNA: Hi, I'm stepping in for—

HINAMORI: -curtly- Hi Alice.

SENNA: Right…so…um, Jasper?

HITSUGAYA: -waves-

CHAD (Emmett): Hello, Bella.

RUKIA (Rosalie): That's it. Just get the hell out, right now. –points to the door-

YUMACHIKA: -shakes head- stop being so mean to her. I just invited her for some fun at the spa.

RUKIA: I don't want to deal with a living person in this house, alright. Out.

HINAMORI: -infuriated- You know what-!

GIN(James): -pops in from behind the front door- Hellooooo~

RUKIA: -hisses- What are you doing?

HINAMORI: I guess we're playing…baseball now?

YACHIRU: -pops up from behind him- I FEEL SO LEFT OUT RIGHT NOW. AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME DINNER. I'M HUNGRY.

MATSUMOTO (Victoria): -pops in as well- We're here to suck your blood. Ahhhh –waves arms around-

HINAMORI: Uhhh….

GIN: -rushes over to Hinamori- I'll just be taking her—

YUMACHIKA: NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOooO~

EVERYONE: O_O.

YUMACHIKA: -looks at Gin carefully- Whatever you think is necessary.

HITSUGAYA: -hisses- You're supposed to take her.

YUMACHIKA: Oh, right! –grabs Hinamori- And off we go! To a…truck. Hmph.

HITSUGAYA: That's it. –grabs Hinamori- I'm going with Alice and we're going.

HINAMORI: That's uh…very smart.

SENNA: Yeah! –grabs other arm- Let's go to some discreet place that no one knows about. At all.

GIN: Good. -smiles and lets them pass by- I love a good game.

CHAD: You won't get pass us.

YUMICHIKA: Waaaait. I really don't want to get into something here. I just got my nails cleaned today! –shows fingers- I work really hard to keep up my appearance, yah?

RUKIA: I….quit. –to Gin- Go after her, if you please.

GIN: -shakes his head- Nah, -sits on the couch- I'd much rather give them a head start.

_Meanwhile…_

HINAMORI: -wakes up in bed- Where am I?

SENNA: -smiles- Hotel room.

HINAMORI: -looks at her confused- What happened?

SENNA: -equally confused- You don't remember?

HINAMORI: And who are you?

SENNA: -looks down, sad- I'm nobody…

HINAMORI: -is confused- Well…that's certainly terrible—

HITSUGAYA: -comes in, notices Hinamori- Oh good. You're up.

SHYANN: -walks in from the side with her arms around HICHIGO- Come on we don't have all day, deary.

HICHIGO: Wah.

SHYANN: –laughs then notices she's on the stage- Oh.

BRANDIE: -yells- GET OFF THE STAGE!

SHYANN: -scurries off with HICHIGO-

HINAMORI: -fakes a cough- Well, I have to say that—

SENNA: -shoves a phone in Hinamori's face- Phone call for youuuuuuu ~

HINAMORI: Oh…-takes it, then talks into phone- Hello?

SOIFON: BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WHERE THE HELL ARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

HINAMORI: Mom?

GIN: Lie. –smiles into phone but…nobody can really see that, can they?-

HINAMORI: -pissed- What happened to her?

GIN: Nothing….yet. –takes in a long breath- Come to that ballet studio you used to dance in. No worries, just a talk is all.

HINAMORI: Ummmmm okay. –walks off the stage-

HITSUGAYA: …

SENNA: … I think that went very well.

HITSUGAYA: -shakes head- Is this seriously how it went down? What an idiot.

_Meanwhile…_

YUMICHIKA: -in the spa- The water feels heavenly.

URAHARA: …Aren't you supposed to be saving your girlfriend.

YUMICHIKA: … -looks sad- But I don't really want to. I mean, I'm sure she's fine. She's in great hands—

HITSUGAYA: -bursts in- Hinamori escaped!

RUKIA: …You mean Bella, right?

YUKICHIKA: Ahhhhhhh. –pissed- Well that's wonderful. Guess I'm going to have to cut this short. Gah. –gets out of the spa-

SENNA: Wait. –does that future look thing- …She's in a ballet studio!

HITSUGAYA: I know where that is.

YUMICHIKA: -looks at him- But I'm supposed to know where that is… -they both look at each other, weird-

RUKIA: -frustrated sigh- We just need to get this over with. Come on!

_Meanwhile…_

HINAMORI: -walks into a ballet studio-like set- Hello?

GIN: -walks in behind her- Why hello, tiny human.

HINAMORI: Ahhhhhhh –runs-

GIN: 'Eh! –is confused- Where ya running off to?

HINAMORI: -stops for a second- Don't you want to eat me?

GIN: -does a flashstep to her- I actually wanna suck ya. –gets his lips on her neck-

_And then in the audience a second later…_

ME: -gets up and applause/cheers/fangirls/jumpsaroundallcrazy- OMG. YES. I WANTED THIS MOMENT TO HAPPEN SO LONG! AHH. I LOVE THIS AHNDHJLRJTIORNEA;LDKFG;EIARJTKN;REIGK;NK

EVERYONE: …

BRANDIE: -grabs the end of my shirt, hisses- Sit down.

ME: Oh, -looks around and realize where I am- Riiiiiiiiiiight.

_Back on stage…._

GIN: -stares with a blank expression then shrugs and continues to suck Hinamori's neck-

YUMICHIKA: Oh no you don't! –walks in- I won't let you.

GIN: -grrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiins- But I already did.

HINAMORI: -falls to the ground all dramatic-like-

HITSUGAYA: -sees her on the floor- BANKAI—

MATSUMOTO: -holds his hand down to stop him- Uhhhh, we're vampires.

RUKIA: -points her finger up in the air- And the only way to prevent her from turning is to suck the venom out.

YUMICHIKA: -looks at her shocked- SHUT UP. Is that seriously possible?

RUKIA: …-shrugs- Honestly, none of this makes any sense.

YUMICHIKA: Welllllll, I don't think I can go through with that. I'm too attracted to her blood, remember?

RUKIA: -nods- Okay. Well the hell that I'm doing it. –crosses arms- I don't even like her.

SENNA: -light bulb appears on top of her head- I got it! Jasper can do it!

HITSUGAYA: -runs to her and sucks out the venom-

YUMICHIKA: Yeahhhhhhh –pats his back as he's doing the deed- good for you.

HITSUGAYA: -looks and glares at him-

GIN: Hey ya guys –waves at them- not dead yet.

MATSUMOTO: -grabs his arm- Come on. We're done here, obviously.

GIN: -nods- Let us frolic.

MATSUMOTO: -smiles- Forever and ever…

GIN: To the end of time.

-they walk off stage-

SENNA: -gushes- Awww, that's so romantic.

RUKIA: Alright….-points to them offstage- wasn't he supposed to die?

HINAMORI: -wakes up- ….That was all…–passes out-

_A couple of days later…_

HINAMORI: -walks down the stairs of her house in a purple glittery prom dress-

YACHIRU: Awwwwwwwww–fixes crooked mustache- wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. You look so pretty!

HINAMORI: -runs over to hug- Thanks dad!

YACHIRU: But don't you dare let him TOUCH you.

HINAMORI: -flustered, waves hands about- No, of course not. –Yumichika arrives and they go to prom-

-before entering, Hinamori gets stopped by Renji-

RENJI: Hi Bella.

HINAMORI: Hi…

RENJI: Jacob.

HINAMORI: -confused- But wasn't Hana—

RENJI: Nope.

HINAMORI: Well, what brings you here?

RENJI: I come bearing a message. –lowers his voice- Watch out for the Cullens. Bad news, yo.

HINAMORI: What?

RENJI: THE CULLENS ARE BAD NEWS.

HINAMORI: Oh.

RENJI: …Yeah. –slides hands into pockets-

HINAMORI: That's it?

RENJI: -shrugs- Pretty much. Hey, is Rukia in there?

HINAMORI: You mean—?

RENJI: Or whatever the hell part she's playing.

HINAMORI: -solemn- The Cullen's don't come here.

RENJI: -holds hands in front of face- NOT YOU TOO.

HINAMORI: -smiles, curtain closes-

… _FIN?_

COMMERCIAL TIME!: K-Y Intense

-Ichigo and Rukia are sitting at the edge of a bed-

ICHIGO: -is holding up the bottled product, questioning it- So um…apparently things haven't been pretty great…here.

RUKIA: It's getting boring.

ICHIGO: -looks at her thoughtfully- I think I'm good.

RUKIA: -shakes her head-

ICHIGO: -continues- If anything this is supposed to be stimulating to her.

RUKIA: -looks at him- That's worse. It's all about the girl in sex, Ichigo. –crosses her arm- You're not going to master it unless you learn to please _her_.

ICHIGO: -looks helpless- Can we just end this skit?

MATSUMOTO: -pops in- She's right. It's really all about pleasing us.

BYAKUA: -walks in like a boss- No. It's a two way street.

MATSUMOTO: Oh what do you know—

BYAKUYA: -curtly- Everything.

ICHIGO: I really don't feel comfortable—

RUKIA: Oi. –gets up- Allow me to draw a diagram to figure this out.

ICHIGO: What? NO!

BYAKUYA: As will I. –they walk off the set leaving Ichigo and Matsumoto-

MATSUMOTO: … -smiles at Ichigo and goes to sit next to him- Hello.

ICHIGO: -flustered- Hi.

MATSUMOTO: -grabs the bottle product from him- K-Y intense makes me feel as though—cuts to her on top of a mountain- I'M SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS ON THE HIGHEST PEAK—next scene shows her hair all messy as she hides under the covers, breathing hard-

ICHIGO: -wtf expression-

/end of commercial.

-back in the white room-

ME: Well that went great!

BRANDIE: -throws script on table- No it didn't. It was terrible.

ME: -sad- Aw, it was good.

BRANDIE: -looks at me seriously- They completely went off script countless times. Plus they kept calling each other by their actual names.

SHYANN: HEY! We tried, all that matters.

LISA: -surfing on the web- Mostly bad reviews though.

ME: Screw them! Meaningless.

HINAMORI: I made a terrible Bella.

ME: . YOU HELD THE SHOW. YOU WERE THE GLUE TO THE HEART.

RUKIA: If anything, Twilight sucks even more after this.

MATSUMOTO: I think the little love story is cute.

ME: Alrighty then. Gin, would you do the honors?

GIN: -smiles that smile of his- Bye-bye!

**Yeah. I'm sorry if it's not that funny, God knows I try. Maybe next chapter I'll actually decided to talk with the Bleach characters about what's been going on as of recently. But then again, this fic is obviously only appears once a .**

**As always, review are greatly appreciated. Come, say something! Dooooo it. :]**


End file.
